It's Mutual (Follow Back Already)
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: At twenty-four, Keith decides to figure out what this 'tumblr' thing is. It's confusing at first, but Keith learns to have fun with it with help from a few new friends. AKA Keith's adventures on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Mutual (Follow Back Already)**

 _At twenty-four, Keith decides to figure out what this 'tumblr' thing is. It's confusing at first, but Keith learns to have fun with it with help from a few new friends. AKA Keith's adventures on tumblr._

…

…

It's an adventure in Internet Land! I WILL be using actual Tumblr posts in this story from time to time. When I do, I'll do my best to attach a source in some way, but you know how ffn is with links.

I'll be posting once a week at minimum, sometimes maybe twice.

…

…

 **Chapter 1**

...

...

 **savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Some days need do over buttons. Today my morning shower was cold cause the hot water was all gone. My coffee order was wrong but I didn't have time to take it back. I may have failed a test worth a quarter of my class grade. I got yelled at by one professor. Another gave a disappointed lecture. I have been rejected by the hottest person I have ever seen. I stepped in some dude's dog's shit because people don't pick up after their pets. My boss scheduled me for extra shifts on days I requested off.

[GIF of someone dressed as Draco Malfoy collapsing on stage, as if dead]

I want to start over. Today never happened.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

 _P1dg3N4t10n_ replied to your  post: If you did your work and got to class on time your profs wouldn't yell at you. Sucks about the coffee though.

I'm not gonna respond to that, cause I know it's a trap. I know you pidge. You won't fool me. I'm not that dumb.

[GIF of Audrey Hepburn putting on sunglasses. Reads 'Deal with it']

 _savethefood_savetheworld_ replied to your  post: I'm so sorry. The hot water thing was me. I'll cook tonight to make up for it.

1\. AWESOME.

[GIF of Vash the Stampede giving a thumbs up]

2\. You're at work, stop using the dumb app! It sucks anyway

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

[GIF of Drew Wu eating a giant cookie. Reads '#DO WHAT I WANT']

It's a slow day.

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000 #deal with it lance #friendship #roommates #how do you feel about chicken piccata for dinner? #now I want a cookie #thx Grimm_

…

…

Tumblr was an odd place, Keith decided.

He'd seen a lot of people browsing the site in the campus library, back when he actually attended the local college. The bookstore he worked for now had a few public computers in it as well, and he'd seen people using them for the same reasons they'd use a library computer: job hunting, email, work, research – but also tumblr. Someone had come up to him once and said "I like your shoelaces." When Keith just stared at them blankly, they'd sighed and said, "Darn. You really look like someone who'd use tumblr, you know?"

No, he didn't know. But he was going to, eventually, maybe, because he'd finally given in and registered on the damn site.

His 'dashboard' had been blank for awhile, and Keith hadn't known how to make it full of stuff like the people he'd seen using it before. Then he'd used the search function and typed 'piloting.' He'd spent probably thirty minutes looking at a bunch of blogs attached to a bunch of posts about piloting, and finally settled on a blog by someone named _TheOppositeofAmnesia_ – or 'Shiro' as the About Me section proclaimed.

Shiro was a semi-retired pilot. 'Semi' because while he no longer flew in active service to the military, he taught cadets how to pilot at the garrison on the west coast part time – about as far from Keith as he could get without being in a different country. He'd lost his arm on his last active mission and had a rather awesome prosthetic in its place that he seemed pretty proud of, if all his pictures with it clearly on display and his posts about living with a fake arm were anything to go by.

So Keith's dashboard was made up entirely of Shiro's posts on exercise, training regimens, piloting, and living with a prosthesis. That was great, but he figured he needed to follow more than one person if he was going to figure out why so many people were obsessed with this site.

Searching up posts about history is what led him to _This-is-Altea_ , a blog dedicated to telling its followers about random historical events and discoveries that ran the gambit from nostalgic to well-known to who even researched that?

The About Me section said the blogger's name was 'Allura' who went by 'she/her/your majesty' for pronouns. She also apparently taught history at a high school in the same city as Shiro. Of the non-history posts in her blog, most of them were reblogged from _TheOppositeofAmnesia_ and many were personal posts. They seemed to be friends.

Keith's dashboard was just the two of them, and sometimes he looked at the related posts that popped up when he liked one their posts, for about a week. Then, bored and a bit hungry, Keith searched up recipes on tumblr just to see what would happen.

 _savethefood_savetheworld_ was a blog full of recipes using really odd combinations of ingredients, which worked for Keith since his pantry was usually full of random bits and pieces rather than anything typically considered when making a meal. But recipes weren't the only reason Keith chose to follow them. Alongside recipes – both created by the blogger, who claimed his name was 'Hunk,' and reblogged from others – were posts about mechanics, engineering, and robotics.

Keith had looked from the bowl of soup _savethefood_savetheworld_ had walked him through making, to the desk of mechanical odds-and-ends in various stages of being built, and hit Follow.

So now Keith's dashboard was full of posts about history, training, piloting, sometimes teaching, recipes, mechanics, and personal posts. _savethefood_savetheworld_ also reblogged a lot of stuff from his friends _SIRLancelot3000_ and _P1dg3N4t10n_ , but it was usually something kind of funny, so Keith didn't mind.

He still didn't understand what was so great about Tumblr, and he still wasn't sure how he himself was meant to contribute to it. It was just like being back in school – watching everyone make groups of friends while he sat in the corner building model planes and hovercrafts out of paper all by himself.

He wondered if the part of his life where some dickbag would come crush his paper models and Keith would fling himself into a fist fight with them would also recreate itself on tumblr.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Don't forget to eat, drink some water, and take your meds today. You need your fuel to achieve your goals! And I'll be right there with you the whole way.

 _Source: TheOppositeofAmnesia_

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **This-is-Altea**

 **jkmhoffman**

[link]12 Ordinary Moms In History Who Changed The World[link]

 _Source: jkmhoffman_

…

…

There was a post from _savethefood_ responding to his friend _SIRLancelot3000_ , but it was a personal post. So, with only those two new additions to his own tumblr from Allura and Shiro, Keith logged off and went to bed.

He still didn't get what was so awesome about tumblr, but he'd check it again tomorrow.

…

…

 **Savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **P1dg3N4t10n**

"what they don't tell you is that

sometimes, it doesn't stop hurting.

it has been two years and i still cling to my

grief like it is a child i am teaching to walk.

i still catch myself rereading obituaries

and speaking in condolences.

i have never known how to let things go

so i put them inside of me like pennies

and like that i keep them alive."

 _On Grief_ , Sarah Kate Osborn

 _Source: allthesinkingships #I'm with you pidge #death anniversary #grief #loss #mourning_

…

…

Keith stared at the poem on his dashboard and felt something like shock. He didn't know who 'pidge' had lost or what made them reblog that poem. What caused the shock wasn't empathy or sympathy. No. He remembered being six and told both his parents were dead. He remembered four foster homes that sent him back within six months. He remembered aging out of the foster system. He remembered sneaking out every year to visit two graves, and how, even at twenty-four, it felt like something was missing in his life.

He hit reblog almost without conscious thought, and then clicked to visit _P1dg3N4t10n_ 's blog.

'Pidge. She/her. 20. RIP Matt. Computers and sarcasm are my diet.' the About Me read. It wasn't wrong. The blog seemed to be a pretty even split between coding, software, hardware, and other computer based posts, and sarcastic or witty humor posts. There were other things too, like her constant ribbing of _SIRLancelot3000_ whenever a post by him showed up, but that was the bulk of it.

…

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

"You code? Can you code something for me?" I'll code you a profile on every dating site ever and watch you drown in skeevy requests if you don't stop asking me that question.

 **PilotKogane** likes this

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **P1dg3N4t10n**

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

How many simulations do you have to crash before you become an ace pilot? SIRLancelot3000 needs to know.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Amy Poehler and Seth Myers on SNL reads "HOW DARE YOU?"]

That's hurtful, Pidge. I'm a great pilot.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Whatever you need to sleep at night.

 _Source: P1dg3N4t10n_

…

…

Pidge had also recently posted a big THANK YOU post for reaching one thousand followers. Keith looked at his own follower count and frowned. Zero.

How did you get followers? Did you get badges or trophies or some kind of prize for reaching a certain number of followers? He followed three people. Did those count for something?

He hit Follow on _P1dg3N4t10n's_ blog. Now he followed four people.

Maybe when he had a varied amount of things on his dashboard, people would start following him. Maybe when he had followers, he'd figure out why this site was addictive to so many people. Maybe not.

How long was he gonna keep doing this trying to find out anyway?

…

…

tbc...

...

...

 **End Notes:**

The poem "On Grief" can be found at allthesinkingships' tumblr at post/148400833871/what-they-dont-tell-you-is-that-sometimes-it

The post about moms by JKMHoffman can be found at their tumblr at post/148117938060/12-ordinary-moms-in-history-who-changed-the-world

Reviews are Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Keith's 'About Me' section simply read 'I like hovercycles and going fast.' It was probably pretty lacking and he should change it, but he didn't see the point. If it were more comprehensive, it might say that he was twenty-four, that he'd been the top pilot at his garrison but was kicked out because of 'bad attitude,' or that he worked at a bookstore now.

As he picked up the erotic romance novel someone had left in the children's section next to the Magic Treehouse books, Keith wished he'd kept his mouth shut more often in school. From ace pilot to this?

"Excuse me."

Keith turned at the voice and saw a teen standing behind him. "Yeah?"

The redhead shrugged one shoulder. "Where could I find college textbooks?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They weren't the college affiliated bookstore, but so many people came in asking for textbooks that the store had actually started stocking some. "Far wall, next to the bathrooms."

Which was actually the opposite answer to when people asked where the bathrooms were. 'Far wall, next to the textbooks.' Life's little oddities, he supposed.

"Thanks," and they wandered off in search of their textbooks.

Keith made his way toward the erotica shelf, picking up a few other books that had been left haphazardly on the wrong shelves as well along the way. He found the space where the book belonged and slid it in, then glanced at the two others he'd found to figure out where he was heading next. Young Adult Literature it seemed.

He'd only gone one shelf over when there was a rather loud crashing noise that made Keith jump. Flipping around, he saw a small mountain of a man waving his arms around in mild panic.

"Oh my gosh. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh," he was saying as if one of the repetitions would rewind time and make him not knock over a display full of mini flashlights, animal pens, and slinkies.

The large man then knelt down on the ground to start righting the case and picking up the strewn items, as did his much thinner friend beside him with a teasing, "Underestimated your wingspan there, buddy?" Well, at least they were trying to fix their own mess.

"Sh-shut up," the big one said with a frown as Keith headed over to them. That just made his friend laugh.

Keith didn't say anything as he knelt down and also began to pick up the scattered items. Both men, about Keith's age it seemed, jumped at his sudden presence.

"Oh my god," the thinner one gasped. "You need a cat bell or something."

When Keith glanced up at him, he saw blue eyes, a long face, short hair, and warmly tanned skin that was rapidly turning pink. Keith had to admit he was kind of cute. He was also familiar, but not overly so. He'd probably come to the store before, maybe even asked Keith how to find a book.

"Why?" Keith asked at length. What would a cat bell do for him? "I don't have a cat."

The man's face was crimson now, and he got jerkily to his feet. "N-no reason. Nope. I'm gonna-" He pointed to the left with his right hand and to the right with his left hand, then turned 180 degrees and walked away.

Keith spared him a moment of confusion before going back to the task of picking up slinkies. The bigger young man had his arms full of stuff that he was attempting to put back into the rack in the same slots they'd been in before. Keith…actually really appreciated that.

They worked in semi-silence for several minutes as they collected the items and put them back in the display. The big man apologized every few seconds, though whether it was to Keith for knocking over the display or to the items he'd knocked over, Keith wasn't sure.

When it was all back in place, they both stood back and admired their handiwork. "I'm seriously super sorry about that."

"So you've said," Keith said. "About twenty times. I believe you."

The man motioned to the table of books next to them in a very controlled manner, eyeing the display warily as he did so. "It's just-This!" he exclaimed quietly.

Keith looked at the table. It was the New Release table. The one that had this guy so excited seemed to be a cookbook about Native American cuisine, 'including recipes from across the nations', by someone with a name Keith had difficulty reading, let alone pronouncing.

"Uh…"

"I didn't know I needed this in my life until now," the guy said. "But you have no idea how much I need it now that I know it's a thing."

He had a beaming smile on his face and was looking at Keith like Keith should be as excited as he was. Keith glanced around but none of his coworkers were around to take over for him. He'd applied for this job because he liked reading, but dealing with people wasn't his strong suit. That's why he was trying out Tumblr for social interaction, for goodness sake!

His eyes landed back on the guy, who seemed to get that he was making Keith uncomfortable, and did his best to smile. 'Customer Interactions' was always something on Keith's quarterly review that his managers said he needed to work on.

"That's cool," he tried. "You should totally buy it then."

The smile returned to the guy's face, though less overpowering this time. He nodded with a determined look. "I will totally buy this book."

Without waiting another second, the guy eagerly snatched a copy of the cookbook from the table. Then he marched off with a big smile on his face, like a proud little toy soldier in a Christmas musical or something. When he was passing the next shelf over, a hand shot out and dragged him out of view. He let out a small gasp but no yelling followed it so Keith assumed he was okay. Besides, the arm was wearing a green jacket, just like that guy's friend had been wearing. Keith didn't get why his friend seemed to be hiding rather than helping them clean up, but whatever. That wasn't his business.

Before someone else could come up and ask him for help, Keith hurried to replace the books he'd found in their proper places.

He caught sight of the two friends walking by the windows outside a few minutes later, but they didn't see him. The smaller friend looked frazzled, running his hands through his hair roughly. The big friend said something with a teasing smile. The smaller friend immediately tried to look suave and cool, or that's what Keith supposed he was going for, and missed by about a mile. Then they were out of sight.

Keith had just long enough to shake his head before someone tapped him on the arm for help.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

I never wanted to work in a bookstore. I just ended up here.

…

…

It's the first personal post Keith had ever made, and it looked pathetic and tiny surrounded by the content filled posts of Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge on his dash. He almost deleted it four times, before throwing his hands up and going to make dinner. While the water was boiling, he sat back down at his computer.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

It's not that I don't like my job. I'm just not good with people.

…

…

The knowledge that he had two posts out there, personal ones, about himself, nagged at Keith the entire time he was eating dinner. It wasn't so much that he was embarrassed. It was that Keith wasn't good at putting himself out there. He'd been on his own for so long that he didn't know what was okay to say and what was considered weird. Was what he'd said acceptable on tumblr? Or was it just pointless whining?

He had no followers to answer that question.

After setting his plate in the sink, Keith found himself sitting before his computer once more.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

I never know what to say. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I insult people and it's an accident but I don't know how to apologize. I hurt people and I can't make it right because I don't know what I did until they're gone. I've started to think staying quiet causes less problems. In the long run. Maybe.

…

…

With that post, it felt like a bit of weight had come off Keith's chest. Like he'd finally gotten to say his peace, even if no one would ever read it. He logged off the computer and headed for the garage to work on his bike.

…

…

Yawning, Keith logged onto his computer the next morning. The intention was to see if _savethefood_savetheworld_ had any drink recipes to wake him up that weren't coffee. He hated coffee. Then Keith saw the notes.

Notes.

His last post had notes.

It had three notes.

When people liked your post, that meant they agreed with it right? Or, that they felt the same? There were three people who'd somehow seen what he wrote and felt the same way.

Something in Keith's chest snapped open and he had to press the heels of his hands into his eyes to keep from crying. Maybe it was exhaustion after a too late night working on his bike, maybe not. All Keith knew was that his chest was bursting with relief.

He'd posted something personal – something about his inability to communicate with other people – online, and found other people who were _just like him_.

Shit. Maybe this was why so many people were on this stupid site. Keith laughed and it came out sounding wet and a little hysterical.

…

…

After receiving his first notes, Keith began to post his own stuff regularly. He made one post every one or two days. It was never anything intentionally deep or very long. He would just post about his day, as if Tumblr were his online diary that anyone could read if they just happened to look in the right place.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

Had to replace the magbelt on my hovercycle. There was a friction hole in my old one. I got a good deal on a new one down at Hardigan's. There was damage to the fastener, but it was just cosmetic. I got the belt for half the regular price though so I'm not complaining.

…

...

 **PilotKogane**

Overheard a coworker get yelled at today. The customer brought a book back four days too late for the return policy and blamed us. She wouldn't even take the store credit for the return, just yelled a lot and then walked out. I don't get it. We were offering her credit for what she wanted to return. If she didn't want the book, and she wanted to be able to spend her money on something else, why wouldn't she take the store credit?

…

...

 **PilotKogane**

I rode to the beach today. Found a place where no one else was using the beach and just parked my bike. I watched the sun set over the waves of the Gulf and then drove home with the stars. Had to outrun a cop though cause I wasn't wearing a helmet. That sort of ruined the night. Do cops use Tumblr?

…

…

About a week later, Keith noticed that everyone he followed had these little notes in grey at the bottom of their posts. He'd seen them before, obviously. He read them like they were part of the post. But on that day, it suddenly hit Keith that the reason he'd found any of these people in order to follow them was because of those mini notes – those "tags."

That was how you got followers. You tagged your posts and people who agreed with you found those posts through those tags. If they liked enough of your posts, they followed you.

He went back through his personal posts and gave them tags like "work" and "travel" and "my bike." They weren't the most expansive tags he'd seen – Hunk sometimes wrote whole novels in his – but he figured he had to start somewhere, right?

The change was immediate. Not huge and overpowering, but immediate even in its simplicity. Keith's posts started getting notes. He still had no followers, but people had begun to notice his existence on this site. Maybe he wasn't too awkward for the internet after all.

Keith got a thrill every time he saw one of his posts get a note. It was only one or two notes for every five posts he made, but it was something. His post about always saying the wrong thing had fifteen notes within the next three days. And each and every note made Keith feel like maybe someone was listening. Maybe someone actually gave a shit about things Keith had to say.

…

…

 _tbc…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

...

...

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

[Video of a man in his late twenties, military cut black hair except for a tuft of bangs dyed white, wearing loose workout attire. He gives instructions, and then models how to follow them. His mechanical right arm is in view at all times.]

Captions:

"Hey there, internet. I've gotten a lot of asks from people on how to do a push-up. When you think of workouts, a lot of people think of push-ups, but a lot of people also can't manage to do push-ups like they think they should. So I'm going to show you some basic moves that'll help you gain the skills to do as many push-ups as you want.

Now, if you've never ever tried to do a push-up before, try doing a plank first. Place your hands a tiny bit further than shoulder width apart and hold yourself in the position of the top of a push-up. Keep your body in a straight line from your heels to your head, not letting your butt stick up, your hips dip down, or your head to hang. Squeeze your butt and your abs. This will help you hold the position and trains the muscles in both areas. Hold this position for almost as long as you can go, then rest for a few seconds before doing it again. The goal is to be able to hold yourself up for about thirty seconds before you move up to the next step.

The next step is shoulder taps. Shoulder taps challenge your abs and glutes to keep your hips still, all while building stability in the shoulders as your hands leave the ground. The position for shoulder taps is the same as for a plank – the top of a push-up – but with your feet slightly further apart. To do a shoulder tap, again, squeeze your abs and your butt, don't let your head or hips tilt up or down. Then, lift each hand to lightly tap just above the shoulder of the opposite arm. Only lift one arm at a time. And as you lift with one hand, you want to press down, through the floor, with the opposite hand in order to maintain your balance and solid position.

When you feel comfortable with shoulder taps, you can move on to elevated push-ups. Simply put, an elevated push up is when you do a regular push-up, but your hands are on an elevated surface. This takes some of the pressure off when doing a regular push-up and allows you to go through the full range of motion. As you lower yourself toward whatever elevated surface you've chosen, imagine pulling yourself down chest-first using your shoulder blades. Again, don't let your head or hips move up, down, or side to side.

Now, as you get stronger, you can put your hands on something closer and closer to the ground, until you're doing pushups on the floor just like in all of those exercise videos you probably watch. You can also do these moves in reverse, moving from one to the next whenever you start to tire so that the intensity level lessens and you can keep going, even beyond what you thought you could. I'll make another video going into more advanced moves you can do once you've got the basic push-up mastered, maybe sometime next week.

Remember the three P's: Perseverance, Persistence, and Practice. You can do anything you set your mind to. If you fail, try again, try harder, try better. Nothing is achieved in a day, but anything can be achieved. Trust me. And if you think no one is on your side, remember that you have me. Message me any questions or comments, any feedback or concerns, and I'll answer you as best I can.

Good luck out there cadets!"

 **PilotKogane**

I guess I really needed to hear that last part today. Thanks, Shiro.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Is everything okay? Do you need anything?

 **PilotKogane**

Nothing's wrong. I just needed the encouragement.

 _Source: TheOppositeofAmnesia_

…

…

Keith stared at the screen for what seemed to be hours but was mere seconds. Shiro. Shiro had- Keith had a follower. Keith had a follower because _Shiro_ had followed him. What had he done that got Shiro to follow him now, rather than when Keith was liking almost all his posts, or when Keith learned tags brought in followers?

Now he had one. Just one. Just Shiro. Still, it felt like a giant step for Keith, like something monumental had happened.

He copied the notification and pasted it in a new text post dialogue box, added a comment, and sent. Which, obviously, led to a reply.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmensia**

 _ **TheOppositeofAmnesia**_ _is now following you._

I really appreciate it. Thanks. You're my first ever follower.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You deserve all the followers in the world. I've looked at your blog: quality stuff. Also, now we're mutuals!

 **PilotKogane**

A lot of that stuff is yours. But I started on Tumblr only a little while ago and I'm still figuring it out. What's a mutual?

 _Source: PilotKogane #shiro #followers_

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **savethefood_savetheworld**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It really rankles, it really sucks, it really blows ass when you work really hard and then SOMEONE ELSE gets the prize first.

[GIF of Stuart Twombly rolling his head down looking annoyed and vaguely murderous]

I've been on this site two YEARS longer than SOME PEOPLE. I've been following one _specific blog_ almost that entire time. I've sent asks, I've reblogged posts, I've liked posts, I've submitted stuff. But some noob who joined like a month ago just got a mutual before me? What. The. Literal. Fuck.

[GIF of Griffin O'Conner giving the middle finger to the camera then riding off into a desert on an ATV]

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

1) You're overreacting. It's just a mutual, not a marriage. 2) Careful, you're crush is showing.

 **Savethefood_savetheworld**

What are you talking about Lance? Who followed who? What blog?

 **PilotKogane**

[GIF of Brendon Urie looking to the left, then to the camera, and smirking]

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000_

...

To be honest, Keith didn't know if _SIRLancelot3000_ was talking about the fact that Shiro followed Keith. He'd checked the original post and none of the tags had specified. Neither Pidge nor Hunk had reblogged it with anything identifying. But Lancelot's post had been made shortly after Shiro had reblogged Keith's post about Shiro following him, there was a lot of _TheOppositeofAmnesia_ content on his blog, and he'd used the word 'mutual.' There was something, his instincts perhaps, that told Keith that he was the 'noob' who had beaten him.

Responding to the post had also been a great chance for Keith to learn how to use GIFs. He'd been trying to think of how to best respond, how to textually but quietly boast, when he'd taken note of the little plus sign to the side of the reblog box. He'd clicked it before but had not wanted to include a picture or video, didn't need a horizontal line, didn't understand what 'Read More' was, and was confused about the whole GIF thing. But Lancelot used lots of GIFs in his posts, so perhaps using a GIF in response was the best option.

He'd typed 'smirk' into the search bar and clicked on the first one that appealed to him. It was a little dark, but that was part of why he liked it.

Keith didn't have time after reblogging the post to worry that he'd misinterpreted who Lancelot was angry at. Within an hour, there was a notification on his dashboard that SIRLancelot3000 had reblogged his post and added-

Well, Keith didn't know Spanish, but he could assume from the English included that Lancelot was using Spanish curse words to try and get back at Keith, as if the use of the second language made him more credible. He also included the GIF from SNL that said "HOW DARE YOU?" again.

That seemed like proof enough that Keith had been right. It also made Keith chuckle and hit the heart at the top of the post on Lancelot's blog. He wondered if liking the post would get the same reaction as reblogging it had.

He kind of liked interacting with people on Tumblr. Shiro was supportive and nice, and the others made him laugh, especially Lancelot, who was very dramatic. And if someone didn't like him or he didn't want to talk to them, he could just ignore them, walk away from the computer. Joining Tumblr was turning out to be a good decision, Keith thought.

…

…

Keith was floored the following morning when he logged into tumblr just because and found three new follower notifications.

 **P1dg3N4t10n** is now following you.

 **Savethefood_savetheworld** is now following you.

 **SIRLancelot3000** is now following you.

He was even more surprised to see the little envelope at the top of the screen had three new messages as well.

 _ **P1dg3N4t10n** said: Please continue to annoy the shit out of Lance. I haven't laughed that hard in probably weeks. ;D_

 _ **savethefood_savetheworld** said: I've seen you pop up in my notifications recently. You seem really cool. Glad to be mutuals!_

Keith wanted to respond, but he couldn't think of anything to say other than 'Same here.' Lance's scathing response to Keith's smirking GIF had made him chuckle quietly to himself, alone in his home. Hunk seemed pretty cool too and Keith was happy to have more followers. But that didn't seem like enough to respond with, so he instead left the messages alone in the inbox. He felt bad for not responding, but just like in life, he would rather stay silent than say the wrong thing.

What he did do was greet them, though it still left him feeling like maybe he'd done something wrong – as if he would be judged for not trying hard enough, for doing what might be seen as the bare minimum. He hoped he got the hang of internet interactions soon.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

Thanks to P1dg3N4t10n and savethefood_savetheworld for the follow.

 _#followers_

…

…

He did respond to the third message though. He couldn't help it. And then, of course, Lancelot couldn't help but respond. Even though Keith needed to get ready for work, Lancelot was apparently online and instead, they spent several minutes in a rapid fire back and forth conversation. Keith even tried out giving Lancelot his own special tag.

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **Don't think this means I like you**

\- SIRLancelot3000

 **PilotKogane**

The idea never crossed my mind.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

 _#silly boy with a stick_ ?!

Better a silly boy with a stick than a pretty boy with a flower! !#T!

[GIF of Philip Anderson flailing against a wall covered in papers, then starting to fall to the floor, tearing papers down with him as he goes]

 **PilotKogane**

Better to be pretty than silly.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You're FACE IS PRETTY

 **PilotKogane**

You keep saying I'm pretty. You don't even know what I look like. And you used the wrong 'your.'

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of J.D. looking pained and gesturing at Keith, from Scrubs, reads "It's like you're begging me to hate you"]

 _Source: PilotKogane #pretty boy with a flower_

…

…

Pidge and Hunk both liked the post, as did Keith. He was surprised to find a smile stuck on his face, one that stayed in place for a long time after Keith had left for work.

...

...

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

...

...

Hovercycle races took place outside of town, where there was space to really let loose. After losing his place at the garrison, and his shot at being an ace pilot for the military, these fields and sparse forests were where Keith could still fly. The sport was called Street Side Racing, and it was Keith's favorite hobby.

Today it was Keith versus four other racers, all with bikes they'd worked on themselves. Keith's was red and white, like the jacket he wore when racing. Next to him was a girl on a black and green bike, then a teen on a bike that was all blue. After that was a guy on a bike that was blue, green, and yellow that at least _looked_ like the fastest bike in the line-up. And finally, the oldest of the racers this time, a thirty-year-old woman on a pure white bike.

These racers weren't professional, though most of the people Keith had faced here could've been. These rural hovercycle races were, simply speaking, legal street races, run and ticketed by the city but without the corporate sponsors, strict guidelines, and TV coverage of the major tracks. The lack of rules appealed to Keith the way only open air and testing his limits could. Keith kept his eyes on the hovering countdown above and in front of the line of racers ready to shoot off from the starting line.

 _3…2…1…GO!_

As soon as the digital sign showed those two letters, all five bikes were off like bullets. The road ahead stretched long and flat, curling to a right hand turn about a mile ahead. The blue, green, and yellow bike pulled ahead, even more than Keith did. They must've put some serious work into their engine. The turn would be the first spot where Keith could really put distance between himself and this guy.

He hugged the edge of the road the whole way up to the turn, and then the other rider was almost pressed against his side, both of them holding close to the edge. Keith leaned his bike to the side, the side of the body coming dangerously close to the other rider but not quite touching. It sharpened his turn and he took the curve just a slight bit faster than the competition. The move also worried the other rider enough that they veered to the left, making their turn wider and slower than Keith's. As the road straightened out again, Keith was in the lead.

The next leg of the race, though down a straight road, was riddled with obstacles. Concrete barricades and orange traffic cones, as well as stacks of tires, were placed in various locations along the next two miles of road. Keith swerved around each barrier with ease. He heard one of the bikes behind him collide with a barricade, the sound of cones knocked over, but no matter how close the obstacles were to each other, Keith either avoided them or jumped clear over them.

Then, amazingly, the blue, green, and yellow rider was beside him, also leaping a stack of tires. They glanced over at Keith and their helmeted face seemed to say, 'See? I can do that too.' A competitive spark flared up in Keith and he pressed himself closer to his bike, pushed his engine harder. Beside him, the other rider did the same.

Now two bikes weaving between the obstacles was nearly impossible. They hit one or two cones, but it didn't slow them down. Keith jumped his bike over the other rider entirely to avoid some tires. Then, just before the end of the obstacle portion of the race, the other rider swerved just a bit too much in order to avoid a barricade. His bike nudged Keith's, Keith's bike jolted to the side, and Keith watched as another barricade came up too close. It clipped his left wing, knocking the important balancing equipment clean off the bike, and caused Keith to spin 180 degrees.

Keith quickly flipped his gears to reverse and gunned the engine so as not to lose momentum. His bike wobbled but he leaned to the right and adjusted the right wing to compensate for the loss of the left. Now viewing behind him, Keith saw only two other racers. One must've hit a barrier and been unable to continue. The white bike was closest, behind him by only a few hundred feet, followed by the black and green bike. But Keith couldn't focus on them if he wanted to win.

When he was sure he had control of his bike, Keith spun around and sped off, going forward again. The blue, green, and yellow rider was now as far ahead of Keith as Keith was ahead of the white rider. He could see the finish line. It was up on an overpassing road. To get to it, riders had to take the exit ramp and then a left onto the other road. It required them to slow down, or risk tipping their bikes. However, the loss of speed only mattered if the race was neck-and-neck. Keith was too far behind for it to help him.

The excess obstacles – tires, concrete barriers, and cones – which had been brought but not used in the race, were piled up on the far side of the overpass and out of the way. As the exit ramp neared, the first place rider broke off to the left. Keith continued straight, headed directly for the extra supplies.

Keith tilted the nose of his bike up. Just as he reached the stacks of supplies – the lopsided pile of orange cones, the rows of concrete barriers, the pyramid of tires – Keith let loose a boost of mag power from his bike, causing the bike to jump. His bike bumped up the faulty ramp of junk at high speed. When he was as high as the stacks would get him, Keith's bike was launched into open air on the other side of the overpass. He forced the bike to flip, his head coming up level with the edge of the overpass, and then released another boost of mag power. The force stopped his bike from continuing down the road and instead propelled him backwards and up onto the overpass.

He landed, slightly on his unbalanced left side and facing away from the finish line, just about when the blue, green, and yellow rider reached the same spot. The other rider hit his brakes to try and avoid a crash. Keith reversed, hard, and flew over the finish line less than a second before the other man.

But it didn't matter how close the race had been. Keith crossed the line first. Keith had won.

Veering to the side, Keith avoided a collision with the other rider by scant centimeters. The other rider pulled off to the right. A few moments later, the white rider slid around the turn from the exit ramp and barreled over the finish line to grab third. About fifteen seconds after that came the black and green rider. The rider on the all blue bike never finished the race.

The crowd of people gathered around the finish line cheered, and Keith took in the sound as he pulled off his helmet. His chest was heaving from the exertion of not only the race, but the physical force he'd needed to pull off that last stunt.

Then the blue, green, and yellow rider was striding toward him. Even his walk was angry. He ripped off his helmet as he reached Keith and Keith was surprised to see it was the thinner, taller friend from the other day in the bookstore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the guy demanded. "That stunt could've gotten us both killed!"

Keith shrugged. "It didn't," he said. "I knew I could pull it off."

The guy held his hands up as if asking the world to explain why he had to put up with this. "That's your reasoning? 'I knew I could do it'? Listen, mullet face, I don't care how hot you are, or how skilled, that was just plain stupid!"

Now Keith frowned. "I think you're just upset because I won."

"Oh, believe me, I'm pissed about that too," the guy snapped. "I deserved that win and you stole it from me!"

"You'll still get your money," Keith interrupted before the guy could say more. "First through third all do. So what does it matter?"

The other guy gaped at Keith for a few seconds, looking a lot like a fish, and then yelled, "Because I like racing but I don't wanna _die_ doing it! Especially not just because someone was trying to show off!"

Keith narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't trying to show off! I was trying to win. Which I did!"

He didn't wait for a response, though he could see one building. Keith climbed off his bike and headed for the tent where the prizes were being held. He ignored any race fans, simply pushing through the crowd toward his destination.

He was too wired at the moment to deal with people being angry at him. It was what had gotten him into trouble at the garrison. Keith would do something amazing that no one else could during training. Then an instructor or other adult would berate him for being foolhardy and reckless, which led to Keith getting into an argument that ended with him earning disciplinary action and, eventually, expulsion from the program.

Keith saw the other guy once more after that. He was standing with his larger friend from the store, talking with wild arm motions, while a short boy in green tinkered with the bike beside them. The racer caught Keith looking and frowned, though the expression seemed more disappointed than angry now. Keith didn't know what to do about that look. It made him feel odd inside, an uncomfortable sensation.

Money in his pocket and small trophy in the equally small storage compartment on the bike, Keith got on his bike once more and rode off before anything else could further ruin his winner's high.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

People are confusing. They get angry even when they win. They run away even when there's no danger. They scream when they're scared, when they're happy, and when they're mad. And one look can change a happy moment into a sad one. I don't understand people.

 _#I'm confused_

…

…

 **Savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Pros: Hella smoking hot like fire. Best racer I've ever seen. Nice to my friends. Maybe likes to read.

Cons: Has ZERO CHILL WTF DUDE. Apparently insane. Doesn't talk much. Has rejected me before.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

IMO, maybe you should actually get to know a person before you either try to date them or write them off.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

It does sound like perhaps you don't know this person very well. Try not to base your opinions of them on appearance alone. You never know what they've been through just by looking at them.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

What Shiro said.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Does he follow EVERYONE I know?!

[GIF of a person lying face down in their grassy backyard, flashing words read, "#WHAT IS MY LIFE"]

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Dude why don't you just ask him to follow you?

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

The guy might not have a tumblr, Hunk.

 **Savethefood_savetheworld**

I meant Shiro!

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Michael Scott leaving an office, shouting, as two others in the room hurry away looking frightened, reads "Oh, my god! Okay, it's happening!"]

This is not a drill! TheOppositeofAmnesia is following me!

 **Savethefood_savetheworld**

Congrats!

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000 #this post kinda went all over the place didn't it #but that's so awesome bro #I'm happy for you #celebratory pancakes for dinner!_

…

…

One cup of rice in a pot. Cold water rinse. Drain. Scrub rice. Rinse. Drain. Scrub. Rinse. Drain. One cup water, close the lid, let it soak.

Soybean sprouts in water. Rinse. Drain. Rinse. Drain.

Half cup ground beef in a bowl. One tsp soy sauce, pinch black pepper, one tsp sesame oil. Mix.

In a bowl: soy sauce, minced garlic, green onion, hot pepper flakes, honey, onion, green chili pepper, roasted sesame seeds. Mix.

One egg, sunny-side up.

Add soybean sprouts to rice, top with ground beef. Boil for ten minutes. Mix. Simmer for ten minutes.

Scoop half into a bowl. Top with egg. Season with sauce mixture. Box leftovers, into the fridge. Sit down to eat.

It took fifty minutes from start to finish, but Keith had kongnamulbap for dinner. It wasn't a recipe he'd learned from savethefood_savetheworld. It was something he'd learned while trying to connect with the parents he barely remembered. Korean food calmed him, from its preparation to the flavors in his mouth.

The race yesterday had been exhilarating, and Keith had needed the money he won for first place. But that adrenaline, paired with the strip down the other rider had given him, then the rushed, unusually busy day at work, and a customer throwing a fit because they didn't have the book he wanted, and the bathroom covered in literal shit they'd had to clean up…Keith needed the comfort food.

As he ate, he was suddenly hyper aware of how there was only one chair at his table. He cooked enough for two, sometimes three people, every time he made food so that he could have leftovers and eat more than one meal for his effort, not because he ever had guests.

He lived in a studio apartment in a decent area of town. He owned a hovercycle – just one, for work and recreation – with enough room for one other person only if they sat right up against Keith's back. His bed was a full, not big enough for two adults to lie comfortably together for long. He owned enough dishes for four meals because that's how big most sets of dishware came in, not because he ever used that many plates at one time.

Then his eyes traveled to the bookshelf along one wall of his small living space. There were books on the top two shelves, but the bottom two and the top of the bookshelf itself were covered in trophies of various sizes. One or two were for second place, but the rest were for first.

Keith led a very simple life. He went to work. He worked on his bike. He raced. He read books. He used tumblr. That racer from yesterday was boisterous and emotional. He'd had friends to help him with his bike, to train with, to talk to, to eat with.

Though his bowl was still half full, Keith suddenly wasn't very hungry.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

Maybe success doesn't equal happiness. What's success anyway? Trophies? Money? Badges? A uniform? Marriage with 2.5 kids? When can we say we're successful? When can we look around and say we're happy?

 _#happiness #success #dinner for one_

…

…

When Keith got online the next day after work, his post on happiness had fifty notes. His post on having bad communication skills had over one hundred and fifty.

How did that happen? He only had four followers! Oh, nope. Checking his stats, Keith now had ten followers. None of them had sent him messages, but they were there apparently. Keith copied each of their names into a post and greeted them with a simple, "Thanks for following me," that rivaled his greeting of Pidge and Hunk for briefness.

But how could he have ten followers and yet have posts with so many notes? Looking at the notes, he saw that his mutuals had reblogged his post.

Hunk had added, "Success is when you're happy, I think." as well as a bunch of tags about how he felt happiness when he tested a new recipe and it tasted good, or when a robot he built worked without glitches, or when he made his friends laugh or helped someone in need. He ended his notes with "#I guess I'm a pretty happy person huh"

Shiro had added, "Success is different for everyone. What makes one person happy, and what they consider success, shouldn't define yours. If getting up and making breakfast is a success for you, you're allowed to be happy about that. If it's starting your own company, that's great too. If trophies and money don't make you happy, Kogane, maybe you should look somewhere else for it."

Pidge and Lancelot had simply reblogged it without comment, though Lancelot reblogged it with Hunk's addition at the bottom rather than the original.

Keith wondered how many followers they each had that Keith's post got so many notes in one day. He also wondered why so many people liked the posts he made when he was feeling the most despondent, rather than anything else he reblogged or posted on his own. Was everyone just really sad all the time or something?

…

…

Something called 'TBT' was happening amongst those on Keith's dashboard. A quick google search said it meant 'Throwback Thursday,' but today was Saturday. Keith was confused.

Pidge posted a picture of her family, captioned with who they were. Her mother, her father, her brother Matt – age 18, and herself – aged 18. She had hair down her back and Matt wore glasses, but otherwise they were almost exact duplicates of each other. They were at a theme park of some sort. Matt looked a little familiar, but Keith couldn't place where he'd seen the guy. It had to have been a few years ago, since Pidge's About Me said Matt had died. "The last family outing we went on before the accident," the post read. Keith gave it a 'like' to show support.

Shiro's 'TBT' was of him in high school, age sixteen. He didn't have the military hair cut, the dyed bangs, or the prosthetic arm, but he was dressed in the air force uniform and standing with other high school kids also in uniform. The caption read, "Even back then, I dreamed of being a pilot!" It must've been a high school military prep course.

Allura's post was a story about her and her father, picking flowers in the fields behind her childhood home, now long gone. They decorated the whole house with them, their sweet smell filling every room. At the bottom of her post was a picture of a man holding a baby, who had to be Allura. They both had dark skin and light hair, but their most prominent feature was their eyes. Keith didn't know people could have eyes that seemed to glow, even in photographs.

Lancelot's picture was of a large gathering of people. Some were deeply tanned, others pale, and even others that fell somewhere in between. They were tall, short, skinny, fat, with glasses and without, young and old. They were all smiling. The star of the photo was a small boy sitting in front of a cake with a single candle on it shaped like the number nine. Below it, Lance had written,

"My grammy died only a few months after I turned ten. She'd made every birthday cake I'd ever had, taught me to fight and stand up for myself, and inspired in me a love of flying. Estarás siempre en mi corazón, abuelita."

Keith gave it a like because he'd never really considered Lancelot to be serious until then.

The last one Keith saw was Hunk's. It was him dressed like a wolf – fake claws and fangs, furry gloves and boots, fur coat, furry pants, furry everything. His face was even painted to match the color of the fur. "My family hosted the Halloween party the year I graduated high school. It was AWESOME!"

Keith wanted to participate, and Hunk's post was the last one on his dashboard so this TBT thing must still be going on, but what could he post about? He didn't want to put anything about foster care or the garrison, because he didn't want to have to answer questions or field pity. Besides, he had very few pictures from most of his life in the system. What could he post about then?

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

[Picture of a bookshelf full of books and trophies of various sizes]

I've been winning trophies since I was twelve. Planes, bikes, in-lines, motocross, marathons. Mostly hovercycles. If it moves, I can probably 'pilot' it, and I'll probably win.

 _#TBT_

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** replied to your  post: Congrats on all the wins! You're very talented!

 **SIRLancelot3000** replied to your  post: You just have to prove you're better than everyone, don't you? Also, that's not how TBT works.

…

…

The truth was, Keith had worried he wasn't doing TBT right. But having it pointed out to him actually made him defensive, rather than embarrassed. He hadn't expected that, so he was hitting 'Post' on a response before he'd really thought it through.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

 **PilotKogane**

 _SIRLancelot3000_ replied to your  post: You just have to prove you're better than everyone, don't you? Also, that's not how TBT works.

Or maybe you're just a loser who crashes simulations and you're jealous.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

YOU'RE a loser!

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

With how many awards he's _clearly_ won, that actually makes no sense.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

YOU make no sense!

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Good one Lance!

[GIF of Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson high fiving]

 **PilotKogane**

Maybe if you practiced more and argued less, you'd have trophies instead of crashed simulations.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I'd already have several of my own, except some people do stupid crazy shit and steal wins from other people who should've won fair and square.

 **PilotKogane**

I doubt that's true.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Bart Simpson holding a feather and talking to Maggie Simpson, reads "Who are you to judge me?"]

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Let me get you the world's smallest violin, Lance. Kogane's right. If you practiced more and boasted less, you might not crash those sims anymore.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Deadpool putting his hands to his face in a gasp]

Traitor!

 **PilotKogane**

Thanks for the support, P1dg3.

 _Source: PilotKogane #silly boy with a stick_

…

…

Shortly after the post stopped getting responses, the little letter in the top corner lit up saying Keith had a message. Curious, Keith clicked it. His inbox opened up and the top message was from Lancelot.

 **SIRLancelot3000** said: "OMG I hate you. You're stealing my friends and you probably live in Portugal or something."

Keith hit the button shaped like a pencil and the answer box appeared. "Actually I live in Florida," he typed, then sent it.

The reply from Lance was almost immediate.

 **SIRLancelot3000** said: No. No way. No way do we live in the same state. That's not FAIR.

Again, Keith clicked on the pencil. This time, though, he used the GIF search function to find a specific GIF. He smirked when he found it and clicked to include it in the response.

"[GIF of Audrey Hepburn putting on sunglasses. Reads 'Deal with it']"

Keith waited and, as expected, got a response within minutes.

 **SIRLancelot3000** said: hiupogey89th;gvzb89t1u9ahvxbvgq9dshu why

He sent one last reply before going to bed. When he woke up in the morning, there was no response, but Keith was okay with that too.

"Because you make it so fun."

...

...

 _tbc..._

...

...

A/N: For the record, I do not actually know Spanish. The translation in this chapter came from a google search. "Estarás siempre en mi corazón, abuelita" means "You will always be in my heart, grandma."

Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to anime-roxxx and my lovely guest for their reviews!

...

 **Chapter 5**

…

…

 **This-is-Altea** [reblogged] **MechanicCoranic**

[Picture of Facebook post, reads "There's nothing like opening the door to your own business! Full service auto repair that caters to women, hires female mechanics, and offers manis, pedis, and blow outs while you wait! We are making history here! 7425 West Chester Pike Upper Darby PA 19082. Grand Opening October 2016 #sheCANic #girlsautoclinic"]

[Three-part picture of a woman in a black dress opening and posing in a doorway marked '7425.']

[Picture of sixteen women mechanics in an auto shop for a group shot]

[Picture of eleven women outside, next to a car with an open trunk, from twitter, retweeted by pepboysauto]

 _After 12 years working as an engineer for a Fortune 500 company, I quit my management job to become an auto mechanic. I traded high heels and an air-conditioned office for boots, Dickies and grime-covered hands. The reason was simple: I was tired of feeling like an auto airhead and getting scammed by the male-dominated car-care industry. ~ Patrice Banks_

Girls Auto Clinic (GAC) is a woman owned and operated business run by Patrice Banks, engineer and automotive technician. Patrice, a mechanic that caters to women, started GAC to educate and empower women through their cars!

What a FANTASTIC idea! I hope she has great success.

 _Source: thetrippytrip #making history_

…

…

It was at the top of his dash when Keith finally logged on that night. It was almost nine PM and Keith was just sitting down with a microwave dinner. The engine had cut out on his bike about two miles from his apartment – probably caused by damage sustained during the race a week ago. Instead of calling a tow truck or repairman, Keith had pushed his bike home. The mag belt was working fine, so the bike was still off the ground, it just had no momentum anymore.

Still, despite it not being hard work, walking two miles took a hell of a lot longer than riding two miles. And now he had a broken bike in the garage. He had the money for a mechanic – he had won lots of races after all – but Keith hated the idea of someone else messing with his bike.

He'd turned his computer on while he made a pathetic microwave dinner. Tonight didn't feel like a night for giving dinner effort. Then he'd loaded Tumblr, as was becoming his norm, and there was the post about the mechanics. The Girls Auto Clinic.

It was reblogged by someone named _MechanicCoranic._ Keith clicked on their name and was met, within moments, by page after page of posts about how to care for different kinds of mechanical devices. Coranic's About Me simply read 'Coranic. Rhymes with Mechanic,' and most of their posts seemed to come from Coranic themselves. A quick search of Coranic's blog for 'hovercycle' gave him a dozen pages of fix-it videos, charts, and text posts on how to care for and fix a hovercycle.

Keith had been responsible for the upkeep of his own vehicles since he had learned how to drive them, but Coranic actually taught him things about hovercycles that Keith either hadn't known or had learned but forgotten with time.

Two hours later, following tips and guides from Coranic, Keith turned the key in the ignition and his hovercycle purred to life. He smiled. Turned out he didn't need any new parts or a mechanic after all. The bike would need a replacement part within the next two to three months, but Keith could go pick it up on his bike rather than via public transit now.

"Never would've thought a blogging site would help me fix my bike," Keith muttered to himself as he clicked to follow MechanicCoranic.

He then, as was also becoming his norm, clicked over to SIRLancelot3000's blog.

The third latest thing posted by SIRLancelot3000 was a photoset featuring a hovercycle show. There were six pictures of different sets of bikes – brand new, antique, and everywhere in between. One picture showed several motorcycles, which had gone out of style shortly after the invention of the mag belt technology. Another had a small parade of hovercycles going down the street, their riders giving little waves to the onlookers.

Wait, Keith recognized this hovercycle show. It was the one that had taken place downtown yesterday. He'd been there. Keith usually showed off his bike, but the clipped wing from the race had meant he was merely an observer this time. But Keith knew that street, those bikes, the people.

The last picture in the set was of Keith himself. He was turned to the side, an image in profile, about to put his helmet on. The right side of his bike was visible, not showing the damaged left side, and the sun had just begun to set. In truth, the picture showed much of the parking lot, but Keith stood out. Most of the bikes in the lot were dark colored – deep blues, blacks, and grays – with a white one here or there to lighten it up. Keith's bike, red and white, stood out like a spot of color in a grayscale photo. Keith was the only person in the photo as well, and his dark red shirt popped just as much as his bright bike.

For a moment, Keith was surprised that a picture like that hadn't been posed. He certainly hadn't noticed a photographer anywhere around when he'd been getting ready to leave yesterday.

Then he read the caption.

"Went to a hovercycle show in town yesterday for the 4th of July. Antique motorcycles are my favorite, but the new hover stuff looks so sick!

[GIF of Zim standing up and yelling, reads "I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED!"]"

Keith reblogged it without comment. He did, however, tag it.

 _#hovercycles #my bike #nice bikes #silly boy with a stick_

This photoset meant something important. It meant that not only did he and Lancelot live in the same state, they probably lived in the same city. They'd both been at the show. Lancelot had gotten a snapshot of Keith in the parking lot. They were practically neighbors. Keith might have passed Lancelot before, at the store or library, at a race or at work, definitely at a hovercycle show.

What were the odds that someone he followed on tumblr would live so close to him? Granted, he wasn't following Lancelot, but Hunk's posts suggested he and Lancelot lived together, and Keith followed Hunk. Keith had a feeling the odds weren't very good.

Just as he was about to log off – it was past eleven pm now – there was a quiet 'bloop' noise and a number one appeared over the smiling speech bubble at the top of the screen. Keith paused. He'd never gotten a message through chat before.

When he clicked it, the small chat window appeared at the bottom of the screen. It was from SIRLancelot3000.

 _PilotKogane + SIRLancelot3000_

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Dude, that's like the 7th thing you've reblogged from me this week.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Not from Hunk or Pidge reblogging me but just me

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You don't follow me. That means you visit my blog on purpose to find these things

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Why not just follow me already?

…

The truth was, Keith didn't know the answer to that question. His list of pros and cons had been very short. Pros for not following Lancelot were that it would probably annoy the crap out of Lancelot and that Keith already saw many of his personal posts reblogged by Hunk or Pidge so why bother. Cons had been the added effort in visiting Lancelot's blog rather than simply clicking the reblog from the dashboard.

…

 **PilotKogane**

Oh was that you I was reblogging? I didn't notice.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Why you gotta be an asshole dude?

 **PilotKogane**

I reblog what I like, regardless of who posted it.

 **PilotKogane**

Now I'm gonna go to bed. Bye.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

But if you like so much of my stuff why not just follow me

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You follow Pidge and Hunk and Shiro

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Hello?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You really went to sleep didn't you?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Follow me back when you wake up.

…

…

Keith did not follow him back when he woke up.

…

…

The next day, when Keith got to work, there was a cake in the break room and a balloon that read 'Happy Birthday!' The icing on the cake said 'Happy Birthday Sherri' and Keith immediately pictured the short, black haired woman who worked in the music department. It was her birthday?

Through shelving books and helping customers, Keith heard a few people joyously wish Sherri from the music department happy birthday. Keith had run into her once today, but she'd apologized and hurried off so fast that it was like she'd never been there at all.

A customer he'd helped locate a book thanked him and walked away just in time for Keith to hear another, "Sherri! I saw the cake. Happy birthday!"

"Oh, thanks," Sherri's voice just barely carried over to him. "It's the big four-oh, you know?"

"Wow, forty? Really?" the other worker, Keith was pretty sure the voice belonged to Sam, gasped. "I feel bad though, I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to," Sherri said.

Sam, it was definitely Sam, said, "Nu-uh. Your lunch is on me. It's the least I can do for the big four-oh."

Keith walked away, frowning so deeply that a customer actually turned and walked abruptly away from him.

Several dragging hours later, Keith and Sherri were left closing the store. The cake in the break room was mostly gone, the remaining slices packed up for Sherri to take home with her balloon. There were three other people also cleaning up and closing the store, but it was the first time Keith had been in close proximity to Sherri for more than a second all day.

It was her birthday. Everyone kept wishing her happy birthday. Keith should do that too, then, right? They worked together. He could wish her happy birthday without it being weird, right?

"Uh," he let out, and Sherri stopped what she was doing to look at him expectantly. "Happy….birthday."

Sherri's face broke out into a giant beaming smile that caught Keith off guard. "Thank you, Keith!"

His cheeks feeling hot, Keith nodded and then turned to keep cleaning up. She'd seemed genuinely happy. That was good.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

It was a coworker's birthday today. Someone brought in a cake and balloon and everyone kept telling her happy birthday. It was kind of nice, I guess, but it made me realize that that's never happened to me before. Either I haven't been scheduled to work on my birthday or, if I was, no one has ever stopped me to wish me happy birthday. It doesn't bother me. It's just something I realized today as everyone wished my coworker happy birthday. How do things like that happen? Do friends do it for you? Or your job itself? Do most people get happy birthday wishes at work on their birthday?

 _#work #birthdays_

…

…

It actually really bothered him. He couldn't remember any school class, any part-time or full-time job, any garrison course taking time to wish him happy birthday. There had been no cupcakes sent to school with him, no parties, no random gifts from people he knew outside of home. He didn't usually think about it, but he was kind of jealous. And this was the kind of thing that Tumblr couldn't fix no matter how many friends he made on there. It was the internet. They couldn't show up on his birthday at work with cake or presents to wish him happy birthday.

Keith sighed. He hated feeling down like this. Walking to his bookshelf, he grabbed a book at random and sat down to read. He'd feel better after focusing on someone else's problems rather than his own.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

 _ **TheOppositeofAmnesia**_ _asked:_

 _When is your birthday, Kogane? I'll put it in my calendar._

October 21st.

 _Ask PilotKogane a question_

…

…

Keith wanted to ask why Shiro would put his birthday in his calendar. What was he going to do? He lived on the other side of the country from Keith and they didn't really actually know each other. But he didn't ask, because the truth was that he was touched that Shiro had asked at all. Shiro couldn't come bring him cake at work, but he'd probably still wish Keith a happy birthday. That was the tumblr equivalent of the same thing. Keith could be happy with that.

…

…

 _tbc..._

...

...

 **End Notes:**

The post featured in this chapter is from thetrippytrip on tumblr and can be found at this URL: post/148094002761/after-12-years-working-as-an-engineer-for-a


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Warning: Slight spoilers for Captain America: Civil War in this chapter. If you haven't seen it yet, beware._

Also note that when Keith speaks Korean, I replaced " " with (( )). I originally used the greater than and less than signs, but FFN kept getting rid of them. :(

…

…

The "what is success" post on his blog had three hundred seventy-two notes. The one about Keith being bad at communication had four hundred ninety-two. He had twenty-eight followers. Was this considered popular?

Keith tried to imagine sitting in a room with twenty-eight other people just waiting for him to say something. Immediately his shoulders tensed and a deep frown took over his face. That would be awful. What would Keith say to twenty-eight random people? Why would they wait around for him to do something interesting?

But then again, on tumblr, they weren't waiting. They followed him, but they probably followed a lot of people. Keith didn't sit around waiting for Shiro to post something. He lived his life, he blogged his own stuff, he reblogged what other people put up. If Shiro was one of them, great. If not, that was fine too. So it wasn't that twenty-eight people were waiting on Keith. It was that twenty-eight people had gone to the same panel at a convention as Keith had, and they were all chatting with each other, and they tended to like it when Keith added to the conversation.

Keith could deal with that. That was okay.

…

…

Early in July, PilotKogane was tagged in a post. It was done by one of his followers, named KitKatie, and was in some kind of Get to Know the Blogger post.

 **KitKatie**

I was tagged by  jessicamdawn

 **Birthday** : April 23rd  
 **Zodiac** **Sign** : Taurus  
 **Siblings** : 1 brother  
 **Favorite** **Color** : Blue  
 **Wake-Up Time & Bedtime**: 7:00 – 10:00 for school, but I love sleeping in!  
 **Love** **or** **Lust** : Love  
 **Lemonade** **or** **Iced** **Tea** : Lemonade all the way  
 **Cats** **or** **Dogs** : BOTH  
 **Coke** **or** **Pepsi** : Pepsi  
 **Day** **or** **Night** : Night  
 **Text** **or** **Call** : Text  
 **Makeup or Au Naturale** : Au Naturale  
 **Light or Dark Hair** : Light  
 **Short or Tall** : I'm fun sized  
 **Intelligence or Attractiveness** : Nothing's sexier than a brilliant brain  
 **City or Country** : City  
 **The Last Song You Listened To** : Tori Kelly's Dear No One

PilotKogane, savetheworld_savethefood, dlanadhz, seasideseashells, unproductivepeanut

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

I was tagged by KitKatie

 **Birthday** : October 21  
 **Zodiac** **Sign** : Virgo  
 **Siblings** : none  
 **Favorite** **Color** : Red  
 **Wake-Up Time & Bedtime**: 6 - whenever  
 **Love** **or** **Lust** : Love I guess  
 **Lemonade** **or** **Iced** **Tea** : hot tea  
 **Cats** **or** **Dogs** : dogs are nice but cats pretty much take care of themselves, right?  
 **Coke** **or** **Pepsi** : Coke  
 **Day** **or** **Night** : Day  
 **Text** **or** **Call** : Text  
 **Makeup or Au Naturale** : what's Au Naturale? For me or for what I like in others?  
 **Light or Dark Hair** : Dark  
 **Short or Tall** : Medium? I guess I'm kind of tall  
 **Intelligence or Attractiveness** : I won't date a moron  
 **City or Country** : Country  
 **The Last Song You Listened To** : All These Lives by Daughtry

 _#about me #am I doing it right now #silly boy with a stick_

…

…

After posting the About the Blogger post, or whatever it was called, Keith decided to see who this KitKatie person was. The About Me section read "Name's Katie. She/her. Amateur gymnast, feminist, movie enthusiast, and animal lover. NJ girl."

The area with images of who she followed was pretty massive. The blog was brightly colored but not offensively so. It made Keith think of pet shops or ice cream parlors – places that gave off generally good feelings. The personal posts from Katie were mostly about being short, her dog Rover and cat Miss Green – with pictures, ways she proved she was just as good as the guys she knew, and her physical training. It wasn't the kind of training Keith did, but it was still impressive.

Keith felt better about life after looking through a few pages of Katie's posts. He couldn't explain why, he just…did. Figuring he needed more of that in his life, Keith followed her back.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **This-is-Altea**

 **This-is-Altea**

We must never forget where we came from. Whether it is where our parents' parents were born or our own hometown, the school we attended as a child or who we shared our first kiss with, the way our father smiled or our mother smelled. It may not matter what grades you earned in school or what your favorite food used to be, not in the grand scheme of things, but what matters is how each and every thing we have experienced has shaped us into who we have become.

If we forget where we came from, we forget who we are. Without a past, we are listless. We are formless, directionless. The past is our guide, our road map. If we learn from those who came before us, both in the distant past and in more recent times, then we can birth a future full of possibilities and free from tyranny and hatred.

We must band together – the past and the present – to become fully realized. I will learn from my mistakes and my successes, and those of my father, and my grandmother, and of all those I have ever admired or feared in my life. In doing so, I will go farther than they ever could. And I hope that what I accomplish will be part of the history of those who achieve great things long after I am gone.

 _Source: This-is-Altea #history #inspiring_

…

…

A week later saw Keith waking up, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and starting breakfast before he remembered what day it was. Standing in his kitchen wearing nothing but a towel, staring down at a brewing cup of tea, Keith felt the world grow a little colder despite the steam coming out of the mug.

He had the day off. Of course he did. He'd just been so caught up in his bike and work and _tumblr_ that it'd…slipped his mind.

He finished his breakfast, threw a sandwich together and wrapped it, grabbed a water bottle, threw on his riding clothes, and soon left his apartment far behind him. Keith drove for hours, his helmet singing music to him that was fast, deep, and loud to keep him from thinking. Then of course his playlist hit a song about remembering and missing those who've gone. Keith pulled over to the side of the road so he could throw his helmet into the bushes along the highway as hard as he could.

And then go retrieve it because he actually needed that.

Almost three hours after leaving his apartment, Keith pulled up to the entrance of Lily Hill Cemetery. He paused at the gate just long enough to take a deep breath – like kids who believed that breathing as you passed a cemetery meant you'd lose your soul. Then he released the breath and drove inside.

He had to park his bike and walk part of the way, but it was still only a matter of minutes before he was standing in front of two graves. There was no statue or fancy headstone work for either grave, just a shared plaque with both names.

((Hey, mom and dad,)) Keith greeted. ((Today makes nineteen years.))

Here, talking to his long dead parents, was one of the only times Keith ever spoke Korean. They were the main reason he still spoke the language at all, remembered what the words meant, that he practiced when there was no one to practice with.

Keith hadn't brought flowers or food for his parents' graves. He never did. It seemed foolish to bring those things. His parents hadn't cared about things like that. Instead, he borrowed a cleaning kit from the storage shed for the cemetery and spent a few minutes gently clearing the stone of mud and grass and bird droppings.

When he'd set the cleaning supplies aside, Keith took a seat in front of the long, low headstone. He sat with his legs crossed and hands dangling off his knees. ((Nothing much has changed since last year. The garrison still won't let me return. The bookstore is doing well. I…I don't mind people asking me for help as much as I did last year. I think I might even have some friends. Sort of.)) He scratched his neck idly. ((There's this website on the internet. It's called Tumblr. I made a profile. I write things about my life, and share things other people have written, and I have a few…friends. We…share and like each other's stuff. I didn't understand it at first, but I'm glad I gave it a try.))

He spent awhile telling his parents about P1dg3N4t10n, savethefood_savetheworld, TheOppositeofAmnesia, This-is-Altea, MechanicCoranic, KitKatie, and SIRLancelot3000. He talked about how P1dg3N4t10n was full of dry humor, savethefood_savetheworld was kind and helped keep Keith from eating plain rice every day, and TheOppositeofAmnesia was an ex-pilot who gave Keith hope that any obstacle could be overcome and any sadness was just temporary. He told them about This-is-Altea's teaching and spunky attitude, about learning from MechanicCoranic's eccentric posts, and about KitKatie making his day brighter with every video about people doing parkour or physics defying gymnastics. He joked about SIRLancelot3000's dramatic nature and how Lancelot always made him grin or chuckle, even when they were picking on each other.

Then Keith moved on to the races he'd won since the last time he'd been there. Where they took place, how close the race was, if it was dangerous or not, if his skills as a driver and pilot had improved. He even mentioned Sherri's birthday, mainly because he wanted to tell them how good it had felt to make someone else feel good.

((I wish…,)) he began, then stopped. Keith leaned forward so that he could put his face in his hands without moving his elbows from where they rested on his legs. ((I wish you could be here to see me. I'm not achieving all my dreams or anything, but I still feel like I've…at least started to doing _something_ with myself. And maybe if you'd been here, things would've been different. I just- I still miss you.))

For a long while after that, Keith simply sat in silence with his parents' graves. He thought about what he should do to become a better pilot, and what he could do to convince the garrison to let him back in. If he could join the air force, or be a pilot of any kind, he'd feel like his parents could be proud of him. He couldn't remember what their voices sounded like, or imagine what they might say to him if he could actually talk to them, but he still wanted them to be proud he was their son. That his life up until this point, all the foster homes, the temper, the stupid mistakes, were okay. He missed them because he could never hear them say they loved him ever again.

After a long time, Keith stood up. He returned the cleaning supplies to the storage shed he'd borrowed them from, locked the door behind him, and then got on his bike and began the long drive back to his apartment. This time he didn't care what sort of music came through the headphones built into his helmet. He just drove.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Today was a bad day.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I'm sorry about that. Know that you can always talk to me, about anything, if you need to, Pidge.

 **PilotKogane**

Is that offer good for everyone or just Pidge?

 _Source: P1dg3N4t10n #bad day_

…

…

 **PilotKogane answered you:**

 _ **TheOppositeofAmnesia**_ _said:_

 _The offer is good for anyone who needs it. What's up, Kogane?_

It's the anniversary of my parents' deaths and it made me think of a lot stuff I try not to think about. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to about it.

…

…

 _PilotKogane + TheOppositeofAmnesia_

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

This sounds like a conversation best held over chat, not messages.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **savethefood_savetheworld**

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Rewatching Civil War, I think I actually agree with Iron Man.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Troy Barnes sitting at a table, reads "You just suck"]

How could you say something like that, bro?!

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

I don't know man. Tony's right. Even though the Avengers mean well and save the world and all, they hurt a lot of people too. They're so strong. They need to have someone to keep them from going too far.

 **PilotKogane**

But Captain America's right too. If they answer to someone, what's to stop that someone from forcing them to do wrong or stop them from doing right?

…

…

 _PilotKogane + SIRLancelot3000_

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Wait

 **SIRLancelot3000**

YOU'VE seen Captain America: Civil War?

 **PilotKogane**

I don't actually live under a rock, you know.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

And you're Team Cap?

 **PilotKogane**

Team Cap?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Dude

 **SIRLancelot3000**

There is no way you missed the 'pick a side' shit that goes along with this movie

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You've gotta pick a team. If you agree with Tony, you're Team Iron Man. If you agree with Steve, you're Team Cap.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

What team?

 **PilotKogane**

Wildcats?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Omg

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Who even are you?

 **PilotKogane**

PilotKogane. It says my name above every message I send.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You know what? Nvm

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Civil War. Let's talk about Civil War.

 **PilotKogane**

Okay. What about it?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You said that if they answered to someone, that someone could make them do wrong or stop them from doing good. Explain.

 **PilotKogane**

?

 **PilotKogane**

If you've seen Civil War it means you've seen the other Captain America movies and probably the other Marvel ones too. The Captain America movies are full of people in positions of power who use soldiers, both willing and unwilling, aware and unaware, for their own ends.

 **PilotKogane**

Steve wouldn't be comfortable letting someone dictate what's good and necessary and what isn't. Not after all he's seen.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Besides the fact that the super soldier serum made what was good in him better, and the doc told him to stay a good man. So if he let someone else tell him what to do and that thing was bad, he wouldn't listen anyway. He'd just start disobeying orders and going dark.

 **PilotKogane**

Dark? He's Captain America. He doesn't go evil.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

#SayNoToHYDRACap

 **SIRLancelot3000**

No, dude. I mean he'd start hiding out and fighting from the shadows, keeping the government guessing where he's at and all

 **PilotKogane**

Like he did at the end of Civil War?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

…

 **SIRLancelot3000**

EXACTLY like that.

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **P1dg3N4t10n**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Sometimes people surprise you, I guess. Guess he's not just a mopey gearhead.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

New crush?

[GIF of Wednesday from Addams Family Values, dressed as a Native American and holding a match, things on fire behind her, grinning slightly]

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I have no idea what you're talking about.

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000 #stay out of my business_

 _ **KitKatie**_ _likes this_

...

...

 _tbc..._

 _..._

 _..._

The blogs mentioned this time were JessicaMDawn (that's me on tumblr), DLanaDHZ (that's my sister, also an author on this name), UnproductivePeanut (one of my friends), and the made up tumblr of seasideseashells. Any connection to an actual tumblr of that name is coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

…

 **KitKatie**

[Picture of an ocicat lounging on a couch, with a beagle snuggling up into it, both sleeping]

[Picture of an ocicat playing with a toy mouse, big yellow eyes wide open]

[Picture of a beagle in mid jump, aiming for a ball going over its head]

I've yet to find a situation that isn't made better by my pets.

If I'm sad, they cheer me up. If I'm sick, they worry and keep me company. If I'm happy, they make everything brighter. And Miss Green is a great conversation partner. She even 'talks shop' with me when I hit a block! Rover follows me everywhere he can and tries to protect me from all dangers – like squirrels and passing cars – even if the thing he's barking at is MUCH bigger than him.

My animals make everything about life seem better.

 _#animals #cats #dogs #furry family #emotional support #PilotKogane_

…

…

The outside of Happy Paws Rescue Shelter was red. The front door was extended out from the building and shaped like a giant dog house, as if Clifford the Big Red Dog lived inside of it. The building extended out on either side, with a silhouette image of a girl with animals trailing behind her on the walls – a cat, a dog, a mouse, a snake, a rabbit, a bird, and a horse. Even standing outside of it, standing beside his bike and looking from the parking lot, Keith could hear the sounds of animals coming from some back yard area he couldn't see.

Why was he here? Because of some dumb post about animals making life better? Because the animals in those pictures looked happy and cute and warm? Because his apartment felt empty sometimes? Because having sort of online friends made him want someone in his physical life?

Ok, yeah. Those were all valid.

With a sigh, Keith marched up to the front door and walked inside. All the visible walls, even down the hallway, were cream colored and covered in painted vines with a flower here or there that crawled along at about waist height. There were chairs along one wall of the entry room and several bulletin boards on the opposite wall. One board held pictures of animals who had been adopted with their new owners, one had pictures of 'new arrivals' and 'oldies but goodies' that were available, and one board talked about upcoming and recent events. Of course, there was also a receptionist's desk, and Keith approached it with no small amount of apprehension.

There was a lady behind the desk who smiled brightly at him as soon as Keith entered the room. "Good afternoon! How can I help you?"

Keith glanced to the side, to the hallway where he could hear dogs barking and birds chirping. He'd never met a desk worker who was so happy.

"I want to adopt a pet," he said. He would think that was obvious, but granted, he had no idea what all went on in a shelter.

The woman behind the counter got, if possible, happier. "That's fantastic. What kind of animal were you looking for? We've got horses, lizards, a few snakes, rabbits, gerbils, hamsters, guinea pigs, dogs, parakeets, finches, cockatiels, cats-"

"Cats," Keith answered quickly. "I'm looking for a cat."

She nodded like that was what she'd expected. "Most people come in for cats and dogs. It's a shame really, because there are so many fantastic animals here that aren't those two."

"Okay. But I want a cat."

Again the woman nodded, smiling kindly at him. "I'll show you to the Cat Condos, then. Lance is working there today."

She stood and began leading him down the hall. They passed vet examination rooms and rooms full of rabbits and rodents. There was a family with a small child in the bunny room and two families in the rodent room.

"Lance loves the Cat Condos," the receptionist said as they walked. "Personally, I think he'd live there if we let him. But," she sighed, "he says he's gonna fly planes someday. It's a shame, because he's amazing with cats."

Keith hoped the cats didn't talk as much as the receptionist. Then he felt bad about the thought, as well as the fact that he didn't know the receptionist's name.

Then they reached a door that was made of glass. 'Cat Condo' was written on the glass in colored glass marker. 'Welcome! The floor is clear' read a sign hanging on the inside of the door. Clear of what, Keith wondered.

Keith was taken aback by the room they entered through the glass door. The walls were painted to look like rolling fields with a brilliant blue sky dotted sparsely with white clouds, and one wall was the entrance to a lush and vibrant forest. There were cages along the wall to the left of the door – six tall and seven long – but they looked more like sleeper cabins on trains than normal cages. The other three walls were covered in shelves, towers, hammocks, cabanas, and beds for the cats to climb and lie on, and the floor near the walls was littered with toys that looked like mice and birds, balls with bells, and made of string. There were even two cat trees in the middle of the room, stretching all the way to the ceiling.

There was a guy with short brown hair dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that, from the back, showed the name, phone number, and address of the Happy Paws Rescue Shelter. He was just putting a cat into a cage when they entered, but turned around as soon as the door was shut, as the receptionist called his name.

Both Keith and Lance froze at the sight of each other. Lance was the guy from the bookstore, whose friend knocked over the display. Lance was the guy from the hovercycle race that got in second place. How did Keith keep running into this guy?!

"Our friend here is looking to adopt a cat," the receptionist said when no one else spoke, still smiling.

Lance glanced briefly at her before looking at Keith again. "Really?" and he sounded suspicious rather than curious.

The receptionist nodded rapidly. "Yep. And I know you'll match him with his perfect furry friend. You always do." And she winked at him.

Now Lance gave her more attention. "Ginny, my sweet, my darling, my _coworker_ ," he emphasized. "You know me. I will flirt with a statue if it's willing to talk back, but I don't date people at work."

The receptionist, Ginny, gave a playful sigh. "Oh well."

She turned her eyes on Keith with a mischievous glint and panic raced through him. "I'm gay," he blurted out.

The mischievousness left her in an instant, but was quickly replaced with a sort of playful resignation – which wasn't even an emotion Keith thought someone could feel. "That's a shame," she said. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to talk adoptions. Come see me when you've picked out your perfect pal and we'll get all the paperwork sorted, k?"

Then, as bubbly as she'd ever been, Ginny retreated from the room.

Keith managed one breath of relief before Lance spoke. "So are you here to actually get a pet or are you stalking me for some reason?"

Keith frowned. "Why would I stalk you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Lance threw his hands up. "I do not claim to know the mind of a stalker," he said. "But I saw you at the bookstore. You were in that race. And now you're here. That's three places."

"I work at the bookstore, idiot," Keith informed him testily. "I'm in most races. And I'm actually here to get a cat, so if you wouldn't mind?"

Lance huffed at the brush off but gave in. "Ok, so what are you looking for?"

They got through several leading questions – after Keith was confused by the broad first one – and Lance learned that Keith wanted a cat that wasn't so young that he couldn't leave it on its own while he was at work, nor so old it needed a lot of personal care, that he didn't care the breed of the cat, that he wanted a girl, and that it had to be spayed.

Nodding, Lance motioned to the cages. Looking at them now, Keith realized the bars of each cage were clear, giving the false impression that there were no bars at all. He wondered if the choice of bar was for the benefit of the buyers or the cats.

"So, here's what we're going to do. I'm gonna open the cages of the cats that fit your parameters and you're gonna interact with them to see which one you like best."

Keith looked at Lance sharply. "Can't you just tell me which one and be done with it?"

Shaking his head, Lance said, "Of course not. If you're meant to have a cat, you'll connect with it. It's gotta be natural. I can't pick for you." He pointed at Keith. "Remember: I know you're crazy. I know your particular brand of crazy. I just don't know which cat is gonna be willing to put up with that crazy."

Sighing, Keith agreed to Lance's strange ways. It took several minutes, and Lance physically putting a few of the cats on the floor outside the cages, for the cats to begin wandering the room. One, a cat with only three legs, went straight for the nearest cat tree and raced to the top platform, then looked down on them with a waving tail and butt high in the air. A few meandered over to the platforms and towers and a few others began playing with the toys and each other.

While Keith was busy watching the cats and wondering how he was supposed to 'have a connection' with one of them, two hands landed on his shoulders. He jumped and looked behind him. Lance leaned over his shoulder looking proud of himself.

"Sit down," he said with a grin.

Keith blinked. "On the floor?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "No. On the ceiling. Yes, the floor, you mullet." And he applied pressure to Keith's shoulders until Keith gave in and sat down.

"What is it with you and my hair?" Keith muttered, not actually expecting an answer. He didn't get one either.

Then a little reddish brown colored cat trotted up to him with a toy mouse in its mouth. It had a bushier tail than the other kittens and made Keith think of a tiny lion otherwise. It didn't stop at his knees, like Keith expected. Instead, the kitten hopped up onto his leg, walked up it toward his hip, then used Keith's jacket to climb up onto his shoulder. He tried to keep still, afraid of hurting it, and its tail smacked him lightly in the face. It puts its front paws on the top of his head and dropped the mouse there, then meowed. Somehow, that meow sounded like the meow of a conquering hero.

Lance was standing next to the nearest cat tree, holding himself and trying not to laugh. Keith glared. "What?" he snapped.

With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Lance said, "You've been claimed."

The little reddish kitten's name was Scarlet, due to her red coloring, and she was a Somali cat, Lance told him. Scarlet was just old enough to be adopted, had her first round of shots, was already litter box trained, and had six brothers and sisters who had already been adopted. Her mother and father had always had a home, but the owners only kept one of the kittens. Somali cats needed to be brushed at _least_ weekly, but a daily brushing as part of play time would keep her coat soft and beautiful. Her tail would get bushier as she grew older. If Keith didn't have another cat for her to play with, he'd need to make sure she had plenty of stimulating toys, because Somali cats are very active and social cats.

Keith learned all of this while Scarlet kneaded his head, investigated his hair, crawled up and down and around his body, and generally was a very adorable and soft nuisance. Lance kept up a stream of chatter about cat care – specifically Somali cat care – and facts about Scarlet herself the whole time Keith was dealing with the activity. He seemed incredibly amused by Keith's failed attempts to remove the kitten from his person for more than two seconds.

"Dude, you can't say no to that cat," Lance told him after awhile.

Keith frowned. "Why not?" His tone was petulant, but even Keith knew that if he left without Scarlet that she'd haunt him for months.

Lance shook his head. "She's totally adopted you, so the least you can do is adopt her in return."

Keith couldn't really argue against that logic. Mostly because he didn't really understand that logic.

It took multiple trips to the store on his bike, but that evening saw Keith at home with a Somali kitten, his apartment now home to two litter boxes, kitten food, food and water bowls, a scratching post, and a veritable army of cat toys. With how much he spent on this cat just to get it home, he hoped KitKatie's words rang true.

Scarlet spent the first few hours in the apartment wandering around, getting into and behind everything she could, and investigating everything. She learned she was just big enough to jump up onto the couch and began seeing how high she could get using stuff Keith had left lying about. Keith followed her around, cleaning up stuff he'd never seen as dangerous before and trying to cat proof the studio apartment while the cat proved it needed to be cat proofed.

Later on, when Keith was sitting in his living room and preparing to read a bit before bed, Scarlet jumped up onto the couch next to him. She was just big enough to make the leap, and seeing her proud posture afterward had Keith's lips curving up. He reached out and scratched behind her right ear, almost immediately eliciting a soft purr from his new roommate.

"You're not red enough to be a Scarlet," he said.

Sure her coat was reddish, but it definitely wasn't scarlet. Keith wasn't sure who named her that, but it didn't fit. Still, he felt bad changing her name. What if she'd already learned to respond to it? What if it had some sort of sentimental value? It'd be best to either leave it as is or stick to something similar.

"How about just…Red?" he asked, moving to drag his hand cautiously down the kitten's body. The purring increased as she stared up at him, then moved to cram her head into his leg. "Is that a yes or a no?"

She was still purring as he pet her, still rubbing herself all over him, so he took it as a yes. Red was a good name for a cat. KitKatie's cat was named Miss Green. Red was no more odd than that. And red was the name of the color spectrum that housed scarlet. Besides, the kitten seemed to like it, so Red it was.

"Welcome to my life, Red," Keith said quietly. When he stopped petting her and began to read, Red padded into his lap, rubbed her head and body along his stomach and then the book, and then laid vertically against his chest, her butt on his legs and tail flicking back and forth lazily, eyes closed and content.

Keith had to admit he hadn't felt so calm in a long time.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

[Blurry picture of a Somali kitten in motion]

I got a kitten. She won't sit still long enough to get a picture though. Her name is Red.

 _#cats #kittens_

…

…

 **schnickledooger** [reblogged] **owletfluff**

[GIF of a black Scottish fold cat looking cute, then dropping flat with suddenly wide eyes]

[GIF of the same black Scottish fold cat flat on the ground, its tail flicking back and forth. Then it abruptly leaps at something just to the right of the camera]

 **onlylolgifs**

Kitty getting ready for a hunt

 _Source: onlylolgifs #black cats #cats #furry friends_

…

…

 **cuteavalanche**

[picture of a white and black cat with a bright flower crown sticker filter on its head]

 _#cats #submission_

…

…

 **theoreocat**

[vine by 'The Oreo Cat' of a black and white cat trying frantically to get the ball from a kinetic play cat toy, reads "He tries so hard to get the ball out of the track (laughing/crying cat emoji) #nothumbs #theoreocat #cats #catsofvine #catsonvine #Oreo #tuxedo"]

He tries so hard to get the ball out of the track! (laughing/crying cat emoji)

 _#nothumbs #theoreocat #cats #catsofvine #catsonvine #Oreo #tuxedocat_

…

…

 **kingsleythesomalicat**

[picture of a Somali cat sitting by a window looking up at the person taking the picture]

[picture of the same cat in the same place but now looking out of the window at the street]

 _#somali#somali cat#somali cats#cute#fluffy#cat#cats_

…

…

Keith was mature enough to admit that he'd spent most of his day, a few days after adopting Red, spelunking through the _#cats_ tag on Tumblr. He didn't reblog any of it, but he liked a few. Still, he didn't understand why people were making the posts.

Most of them were simply pictures of a cat lying or sitting somewhere. The cats weren't really doing anything. And the videos were of things like cats jumping, attacking things, attacking things and failing, falling off things, crawling under things, looking startled, or decidedly not caring when other animals invaded their space. It was simply stuff cats did. What was so special about them that people wanted to share these videos and pictures with other people?

And why did looking at them make Keith feel lighter inside?!

Red let out a mrrreeow and Keith turned in his seat to watch her hop and scramble up onto the couch. She walked across the couch cushions with a jingling bird toy dangling from her mouth, then up onto Keith's lap. There she sat down, but it was only a moment before she started playfully attacking the toy she'd brought with her – while still sitting on Keith's lap.

"Hey, you're scratching my pants," Keith complained as Red rolled around and kicked out at the toy.

Then suddenly she slipped off his leg and into the space between the arm of the couch and his body, landing stomach and paws up. Her fluffy body seemed almost suctioned into the small space. Red's tail was still flicking, so Keith knew she didn't mind the new position. In fact, after a few moments of simply staring up at Keith – in a way that, in a human, would've suggested 'I totally did that on purpose. I'm serious. It totally was' – Red's attention moved back to the toy and she played with it while still on her back in the space next to Keith's leg.

Something in Keith's chest unfurled and he felt his lips curling up. And maybe it was the hours looking at cat pictures and videos on tumblr, but Keith wished he had a camera so he could capture this adorable moment and share it with his followers. Because if this could make Keith feel happier, surely it could do the same for other people like him, right?

"Oh."

…

…

tbc...

...

...

 **End Notes:**

Posts this time are from –

Schnickledooger's reblog at post/149326135601/onlylolgifs-kitty-getting-ready-for-a-hunt

Cuteavalanche's post at post/149322667863

Theoreocat's vine post at post/149326415338/he-tries-so-hard-to-get-the-ball-out-of-the-track

Kingsleythesomalicat's post at post/23668529525


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

…

I had 3 reviews on this fic before chapter 7 went up and now I have 7. My sister said "Cats. The answer to your review problem was apparently cats."

btw: to read this with GIFs included and posts linked, please visit me on AO3 under the penname JessicaMDawn.

...

...

 **P1dg3N4t10n** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **PilotKogane**

I've been on this site for a few months now but I still don't get the shoelaces.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Shoelaces?

 **PilotKogane**

Just before I joined, a girl said she liked my shoelaces and then seemed disappointed when I didn't get it. She said it was a tumblr thing. But I haven't seen anything about shoelaces yet.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Check here: robgonzal . tumblr post/74869625606

It's an old Tumblr code thing, meant to identify users in real life. It's mostly fallen out of common knowledge by now except with those who were around and saw the original posts about it. I'm surprised that girl thought to use it, actually.

 _Source: PilotKogane #tumblr history #it's an interesting world_

…

…

Clicking on the link Pidge had offered took Keith to a tumblr blog with the title "Perks-of-Being-an-Ass-Butt" with a brick background. The post itself was a picture of a different post, from a time when posts indented every time a new person added to a post.

Apparently, to secretly herald a tumblr user in real life, a person had to say "I like your shoelaces." The response, if the person was actually from tumblr, was "Thanks. I stole them from the president."

It made Keith think of the post This-is-Altea had reblogged about the ichthus – the fish symbol used by Christians to secretly identify other Christians during a time when being openly Christian meant persecution, and even death. Nowadays it was a well known symbol of Christianity and people put it on car decals and stuff, but it used to be a secret code.

'I like your shoelaces' was a secret code.

A scuffle near the door had Keith turning around. Red had her face stuffed into one of Keith's black work shoes, and seemed unable to pull it back out. She was flopping around, uselessly batting at the outside of the shoe. Just as Keith got up to help her out, she pulled her head free and looked at him like 'What? I wasn't stuck. Don't be stupid. That was all part of the game.'

Then she started batting at the ends of his shoelaces. She liked his shoelaces, it seemed.

Keith gave a tiny grin. "Thanks. I stole them from the president."

Predictably, Red didn't respond.

…

…

Keith didn't own a lot of long sleeved shirts. He liked t-shirts. They were less constricting and the sleeves had no chance of getting bunched up in the sleeves of his jackets. Even to work, Keith always wore a short sleeved shirt. The bookstore's dress code only asked that you be presentable and not have any pictures or sayings on your clothes, so Keith could wear any shirt he owned.

He was regretting the short sleeves today. He hadn't cared before today. He hadn't cared until he owned a cat that liked to play a lot. With his arm. With her claws.

Three of his fellow employees and one of the managers had already asked if Keith was okay. When Keith said his kitten did it, they suddenly looked at him the way Keith imagined people looked at stupid cat videos on the internet. He hated it. It made him feel like he was all of seven years old.

"Excuse me."

Keith turned from where he'd been restocking a stand full of sticky notes shaped like poop and sticky notes shaped like cupcakes – it was strange and Keith didn't ask – to see the customer standing behind him. They wore a green and white shirt, khaki shorts, tennis shoes, and glasses. Their hair was a dark strawberry blonde and their eyes were an almost golden brown. Keith took this all in and wondered why the sight of this short person was confusing him.

They didn't seem to need a verbal response to know they had Keith's attention. And why was Keith referring to them as a 'they' in his head? The person standing in front of him looked like a girl to him, despite their baggy, boyish clothes.

"I saw online that you have a pop-up space atlas in store, but I don't know where to find it," the customer said.

And that's when it clicked. This was the person who'd been fiddling with that multi-colored bike at the last race Keith had won – where the second place winner, Lance, had called him insane. He'd thought they were a boy that night, but now they seemed all female to him, so he'd defaulted to gender neutral pronouns.

"Yeah. I can show you where," Keith said, and began to lead them around shelves toward the teen section.

Just as they reached the shelves covered in build-your-own space mobiles, space reference books, and young adult sci-fi novels, the customer pointed at his arm.

"Cat scratches?" they asked. Keith nodded, which prompted the customer to nod. "I get that. I have a cat too. She's grown out of it mostly. A kitten?"

Keith nodded again and searched the shelf for the pop-up atlas. It was too much to hope that it was in its rightful place. "Yeah. I just got her. Her name's Red and she's….active," Keith said, then let out a hum as he found the book.

When he turned to hand the book to the customer, he saw that their gaze had gone calculating. It wasn't a mean look, but it made Keith feel a bit like a slide under a microscope.

"Is that red and white bike outside yours?" the customer asked, even as they took the book from Keith.

Keith frowned in confusion. "Yeah."

"You any good?"

This conversation had changed dramatically and Keith didn't know what to make of it. "Pretty good."

The customer eyed him curiously for a moment and then said, apropos of nothing, "I like your shoelaces."

Shoelaces. Keith felt rooted to the spot. Shoelaces. He had to say the thing. The answer. This was the code. The Tumblr code. Shit. Now that it came to saying it to another human being, Keith felt stupid and unsure.

"Thanks," Keith started, slowly, sure that if he said the next part that this customer would look at him like he had three heads. "I…stole them from the president?"

The customer beamed at him and the tension melted from Keith's shoulders.

Holding the book in one hand, the customer reached out with the other. "Hi. I'm Pidge Nation."

For a moment, Keith didn't get it. Why were they introducing themsel- Oh! "With numbers in it?" A nod. Keith's lips curled up and he accepted the handshake. "PilotKogane."

Pidge gave his hand a hard shake and then replaced her hand on the atlas. "I thought so. Man, Lance said you lived in the same state, but I never thought I'd run into you while I was here visiting."

Lance. SIRLancelot3000. He supposed shortening it to 'Lance' rather than 'Lancelot' made more sense in public conversations.

"How'd you know it was me?" Keith asked, glancing around in case one of his more nosy coworkers was nearby. They weren't.

Pidge shrugged. "A lot of your posts mention your work. You've never said it was a bookstore directly, or if you did I missed it, but a lot of what you've said fits with one. You also post about your bike, and your trophies from winning. And you posted that you just got a kitten, and you've got scratches on your arm from a new kitten," she explained, motioning briefly to his scratches. "And just yesterday, I taught you about the shoelaces code. I made an educated guess, and I was right."

It made sense. Keith couldn't fault the logic. Still, like Pidge said, it was amazing to have run into each other. What were the odds? Well, Pidge had said she was here visiting. She was probably visiting Lancelot. That's why she'd been at the races that night.

Wait.

Lance.

The rider of that bike was the same guy who convinced Keith to adopt Red. That guy's name was Lance. Pidge said 'Lance,' not 'Lancelot.' What if SIRLancelot3000's name was Lance, and he was the guy Keith had beaten in that race? That would explain Lancelot being at that hoverbike show that Keith went to. They lived in the same state, the same city. Lancelot and savethefood even talked about their classes at the garrison in posts sometimes. God, Keith felt so stupid.

"The rider," Keith started, and any of Pidge's wandering attention came back to his face. "You worked on Lance's bike. Is that guy Lancelot3000?"

Pidge grinned. "He'd be so irked you left off the 'sir.' Yeah, that's Lance. He complained about you for three days straight after that race, you know," Pidge said, but seemed more amused than irritated about it. "I almost left and got a hotel room for the rest of my visit."

Keith rolled his eyes. "He complains about everything. What else is new?"

Now Pidge's grin grew wider. "How do you think I've managed to stay at his and Hunk's place anyway? I mean, you just get used to it." She waved the atlas around a bit. "The book is actually for Lance. I figured it's the closest he'll get to real space for awhile."

Keith chuckled. "You're just like your tumblr."

Pidge regarded him seriously for a moment. "I want to say you're not, but…You are, essentially."

Keith didn't know what to make of that, so he motioned toward the front of the store and began walking with Pidge up to the registers. She frowned.

"I didn't mean there's anything wrong with you," she said. "Your tumblr self comments on your work a lot, and loves bikes and history and reading, so I thought you'd be more talkative in real life. But your most popular posts are the ones about anxiety and loneliness, so this softer spoken you also fits."

Keith stopped walking and turned to face her. "There aren't two of me," he said. "There's no tumblr me and real me. It's just me."

Pidge began to smile. "I can see that. You haven't said much, I've done most of the talking, but you speak up when you have something to say. That's just like I've come to know you."

"And you talk a lot more than you do online," Keith countered, though he wasn't sure if he meant it as an insult or what.

A shrug. "I can edit and cut down when I'm typing. In real life my mouth runs away with me sometimes."

A nod. "Yeah. I'm better online too. Typing things out helps."

…

…

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

It was great to meet you  PilotKogane! We should hang out sometime before I head back north.

 **PilotKogane**

Sounds good. I enjoyed talking to you.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of a pixel form of a security camera calmly doing its scan, then jolting back to where it had looked before with sudden text reading, "?!"]

You did WHAT?! When?! Where?! How! Why didn't you CALL ME!?

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

I don't have to keep you apprised of my location at all times, Lance.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You're a terrible friend, Pidge.

[GIF of Taylor Swift singing, "All you are is mean"]

Kogane! Where'd you meet her? Where are you gonna hang out next time? When did this even happen? Was it today?

 **PilotKogane**

We met in a store.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Donna Paulsen looking baffled and a little sad, reads "Wha…What?"]

That tells me nothing!

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Well he's not lying.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Aw man! I wish I'd been there! I wanna hang out with him sometime too.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

#He seems pretty cool #take me with you next time pidge

He's _not_ cool, Hunk. He and Pidge are conspiring conspirers! They're just mean. We can't hang out with them because they won't tell us where they're meeting.

[GIF of the 11th Doctor holding his screwdriver and leaning on a metal wall, reads "That's bad That's extremely very not good!"]

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I think it's great that you all live so close to each other and can meet up at all. That's rare on the internet. Usually your friends are states, or even countries, away. I wish I could meet up with some of you. You seem like fun people.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Maybe it's fate. I don't live near them. I'm just visiting, so the chance of just bumping into a mutual is even more unlikely. But yeah, it's pretty neat.

 **PilotKogane**

Yeah. Maybe it's fate.

I wish I could meet you in real life too, Shiro. You're a good guy.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Maybe someday, Kogane.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Stop ignoring me!

...

 _tbc..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

…

 **savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **savethefood_savetheworld**

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

It's hard to believe school's over. The last course is over. The last test taken. It's even harder to believe because Garrison courses don't run at the same time as normal colleges and universities, so there's no one else celebrating but us.

What am I gonna do now?

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

I think I'm gonna build a giant robot.

 _#like a Gundam #I'm gonna build a Gundam #except Gundams always get into fights and I'm really not into violence #maybe I'll build a cat instead #a giant cat #Gundam Cats_

 **PilotKogane** likes this

 **KitKatie** likes this

 **This-is-Altea** likes this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

WHO'S A GRADUATE?! *drum roll* I'M A GRADUATE!

[GIF of an audience full of cheering Minions]

EAT IT, HATERS! THIS BOY IS ONE STEP FROM BECOMING A PILOT!

[GIF of Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester giving a finger gun and winking]

 **PilotKogane**

So have you managed to actually fly a simulator without crashing it or?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Go eat one of your trophies.

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000 #pretty boy with a flower #don't rain on my parade bro_

 **PilotKogane** likes this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** likes this

 **savethefood_savetheworld** likes this

…

…

MechanicCoranic was sort of brilliant and sort of crazy.

Keith learned this after he'd reblogged something dissenting to Coranic about one of his posts. It had been about the proper lubrication for Gen 1 hovercycles and, while not incorrect from a factory stand point, Keith had disagreed. He'd reblogged the post suggesting a different lubricant, something that wasn't actually sold for use on hovercycles but that Keith had learned – at 15 – worked better than anything in stores. The next thing Keith new, Coranic was messaging him.

At first, Coranic had been miffed about the post, but within two messages they were making jokes and saying Keith had a good head on his shoulders. Was Coranic an old grandpa or something?

From then on, they swapped mechanical ideas and knowledge through the chat function. Coranic was the third person to ever chat Keith – after Lance and Shiro. They discussed proper technique for installing or enhancing different parts of machines, loopholes for problems in certain models of hovercycle, and how to increase speed or balance or durability, among other topics.

It was fun to learn new things, but sometimes Coranic would go into a story about when they were younger (grandpa?) and training to join the military or working on strange machines with their family or in service to royalty. Keith really didn't get how all the stories Coranic had told could be true. It sounded like Coranic would have to be about two hundred years old to do everything they said they had done.

A few days after they started messaging one another, Keith got on Tumblr to find that Coranic had gone through every last post on Keith's tumblr and liked any tagged with '#my bike' or referencing mechanics at all.

It was kinda weird, if Keith was honest – both Coranic themselves and this sort-of-not-really-colleague relationship they had going on.

He'd asked Red what she thought about Coranic. She hadn't given him any sort of response. Then again, he'd asked her while using a laser pointer to play with her, so he figured she was distracted at the time and didn't hear the question.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon gasping, hands over her mouth, looking ecstatic]

I PASSED THE PILOT TEST! I'M OFFICIALLY A PILOT!

IT'S A THING ITS TRUE I DID IT OMG I'M SO HAPPY I MIGHT PASS OUT

[GIF of an owl breathing very fast]

THE LANCE-N-ATOR IS A LICENSED PILOT!

 **PilotKogane**

You want a trophy or something?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I can't tell if you're serious or being a killjoy – LIKE ALWAYS.

 **PilotKogane**

I'd offer you a cookie, but I'm fresh out. And even after you told me to eat some, I still have so many trophies lying around, I figured you could have one and I'd barely notice it was gone.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You think you're real clever, don't you?

 **PilotKogane**

Of course.

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000_

…

…

 _PilotKogane + SIRLancelot3000_

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You know what I think, Kogane?

 **PilotKogane**

What's that, Lance?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I think you're jealous

 **PilotKogane**

Of what?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Your username is Pilot but I don't think you are one.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I think you're jealous that I'm a real pilot and you're not

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Shit

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You really are jealous? Seriously? Really?

 **PilotKogane**

No

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Then what's up? Why didn't you answer for like an hour?

 **PilotKogane**

I'm not jealous

 **SIRLancelot**

Well obviously you're upset

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I said something stupid didn't I

 **PilotKogane**

Leave it alone, Lance, please

…

…

 _PilotKogane + TheOppositeofAmnesia_

 **PilotKogane**

If you're on I could really use someone to talk to

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

What happened?

 **PilotKogane**

It's dumb

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You're upset. It's not dumb.

 **PilotKogane**

Lance is a pilot and he's super exited and I'm so angry because I can't be a pilot

 **PilotKogane**

I'm probably a hundred times better than him in any vehicle but I'll never get to prove it because no matter how many trophies I win I can't take the pilot test

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You were banned by the Garrison, right?

 **PilotKogane**

Right

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

How old were you when you got kicked out?

 **PilotKogane**

20

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Keith, you were young and reckless then. You made mistakes. You could still become a pilot.

 **PilotKogane**

How? I ruined my chances, Shiro. Now I have to watch as other people get to fly while I'm stuck doing barely legal races for cash prizes and restocking bookshelves.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

The Garrison is a military funded organization, but it isn't iron clad. Trust me. I work for them. It's been four years Keith, almost five. Things change. And the Garrison isn't the only way to be a pilot.

 **PilotKogane**

I wasn't banned just from the Garrison. I was banned from taking the pilot test BY the Garrison.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Listen to me

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Everything is going to be okay, Keith

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You will not be stuck with street side hover races and restocking bookshelves

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Things are going to get better. I promise.

 **PilotKogane**

I'll try to believe you

…

…

 **KitKatie** [reblogged] **kaylizle**

get to know the blogger

 **angelic-peach**

anonymously (or not) ask me any question you'd like to know about me

 _Source: angelic-peach #go ahead and do it_

…

…

Keith didn't like answering questions about himself. Having long conversations with people made him uncomfortable because there was an almost one hundred percent chance that he was going to misunderstand something they said and ruin the entire conversation.

But he found himself staring at that Get to Know the Blogger post for five straight minutes, his cursor hovering over the reblog button.

This was the internet. No one knew who he really was – except P1dg3N4t10n. And he had almost seventy followers now. He had five mutuals, and Lance. He liked talking to them. There was a good chance he'd receive questions from at least one of them, if not a few of the people he didn't actually know.

Did he care? Did he want to answer their questions? Did he want them to know more about him?

It was less the idea that he might want to share things about himself, and more the idea that he wanted to know what people wanted to know about him, that made him finally reblog the post.

All five of his mutuals, plus Lance, reblogged it soon after him.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

 _ **TheOppositeofAmnesia**_ _asked:_

 _What are a few things that make you really happy?_

Flying a fighter plane. Riding my hovercycle. Reading fantasy and sci-fi books. Playing with Red. Being on tumblr. Making other people smile.

 _Ask PilotKogane a question #get to know the blogger #Shiro_

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

 _ **savethefood_savetheworld**_ _asked:_

 _Do you watch anime? What's your favorite anime?_

I saw Astro Boy when I was a kid. I liked Ronin Warriors, and Beast King GoLion was pretty cool. I don't watch much anymore.

 _Ask PilotKogane a question #get to know the blogger #Hunk_

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

 _ **KitKatie**_ _asked:_

 _You train in martial arts, right? How often do you train?_

I run every morning and train for an hour every afternoon in some shape or form.

 _Ask PilotKogane a question #get to know the blogger #Katie_

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

 _ **Anonymous**_ _asked:_

 _When you get scared, how do you overcome it?_

I used to just avoid what was scaring me, leaving conversations or rooms. Now…I think about what my friends would do, and I try to do that too. I face it, even if it makes me uncomfortable or frightened. I can't get stronger or better if I don't.

 _Ask PilotKogane a question #get to know the blogger #anon_

…

…

Two days later, Keith realized that none of his mutuals had answered a bunch of asks. Shiro had four, like Keith did, but Pidge, Hunk, and Allura got only one each. Coran and Lance got two. But maybe they'd received more and only answered those few. No, that wouldn't make sense. Why ask for questions and then not answer them?

More than likely Keith only got as many as he did because three of them were from his mutuals. One of Shiro's was from Lance, and one of Lance's was from Shiro. Pidge and Hunk didn't ask Lance anything, probably because they were friends in real life and didn't need to. One of Pidge's was from Allura. So really, Keith concluded, you got more responses to messages if you had more mutuals.

But there was that anonymous one too. He mused about it while he cooked rice for the base of his dinner that night. Rinse, drain, rinse, drain, rinse, drain, clear water.

It was possible that one of his mutuals – maybe Shiro – had sent him two but clicked the anonymous function to make it look like more people were interested than actually were. Or from one of his followers that was shy. Or someone who was embarrassed to be afraid of something and maybe thought Keith's answer would tease him instead of take it seriously.

Red grabbed hold of his pant leg and used it to climb up his leg, his back, to sit on his shoulder. Her fluffy tail curled around his neck.

Frowning, Keith said, "What did I say about doing that while I'm cooking?" He set the food aside and then moved Red to the floor once more. "Cat hair ruins the flavor."

Already he had to lint roll his clothes before he left in the morning. There was always red fur of varying shades on his clothes, especially the black ones. He didn't want to eat cat fur if he could help it.

Red looked up at him from the floor and meowed. It wasn't a needy or sad sound. It was petulant, and Keith had come to recognize it as a sound she made when he was interrupting her playtime.

"I'll play with you after dinner," he told her, then turned back to finish preparing his food.

She bumped her head into his leg and then dragged her body along it, weaving between his unmoving legs a few times. Then she became bored of staying in one place and trotted back toward the corner where Keith had tossed all of her toys. They'd be everywhere come morning, but he tried to keep things orderly sometimes.

Left alone once more, Keith turned back to the thought of mutuals. He still wasn't following Lance. Lance had asked him, about once a week, something to the effect of "When are you gonna give in and follow me already?" Keith never replied to those messages.

He honestly didn't know when he would ever follow Lance. It wasn't that he was against the idea. He and Lance got along well enough in chats – debating, discussing, agreeing, arguing, complaining about life, talking about Hunk's food, whatever – but Keith had made a point of not following Lance and now he felt compelled to keep that up. How long would it be before he did, indeed, 'give in' and become mutuals with SIRLancelot3000?

…

…

tbc...

...

...

 **End Notes:**

The featured post this time is from angelic-peach and can be found at post/125469855702/get-to-know-the-blogger


	10. Chapter 10

Usually I post at about midnight. Last week I posted early because I felt like crap so I wanted to go to sleep already. Tonight it's lingering sickness but mostly just that I'm super tired after hosting a housewarming party today (yay, go me!) and I've got nice, active plans tomorrow. So you get the chapter like 30 minutes early. :P

...

...

 **Chapter 10**

...

...

Lance was in the bookstore.

It took more self control than Keith thought he had to keep working as if nothing was happening. See, Lance wasn't just in the store today. Lance had been in the store almost every day for over a week – almost two. Hell, maybe more and Keith just hadn't noticed him at first.

The day he first noticed Lance was in the store, Lance had dropped a book. As far as Keith could tell, after the fact, Lance had picked the book up to read the back cover and then set it down wrong on the table and the book had slid off and onto the floor with a soft thud. When Lance had seen Keith looking, he'd snatched the book up and hurried away and out of sight.

And okay, Keith knew Lance was mad about the hoverbike race, but he'd seemed pretty over it when Keith adopted Red. So why had he run away when they'd made eye contact? Come to think of it, he'd run away the last time they'd met in the bookstore too. Was it the bookstore? Was it because Keith was working?

The next day, he'd spotted Lance in the café portion of the store with the largest sized coffee they offered. He wondered if Lance had gone with plain coffee or one of the specialty blends on offer for the season.

The day after that, he saw Lance using one of the computers. He'd seen Lance around lunch time, sitting at the café table closest to the rest of the store and eating various food products, multiple days. Other days, Lance was just wandering the stacks, or sitting around on the floor somewhere reading. Sometimes he had a drink from the café with him when he did this, sometimes not.

Whenever Lance wasn't reading, and every now and then when he was, Keith would swear that Lance was watching him. It would only be for a second or two, but he'd feel eyes on him. When he turned around, Lance would be there. By the time Keith looked, Lance was never still staring, but he was always there.

The only explanation Keith could think of for why Lance would be acting like this was if Pidge told Lance that Keith was PilotKogane. Lance was the obsessive type. If his Tumblr was anything to go by, he grabbed onto an idea and flew with it until he'd run it into the ground.

But if he knew, then why hadn't he posted about it? Why hadn't he approached Keith about it? Why was he just hanging out at the bookstore all the time?!

Finally Keith approached Tameca, who was Head Cashier and on shift most of the times that Keith had seen Lance around.

"Hey, Tameca," Keith started. When she turned her attention to him, he continued. "You see that guy standing by the discounted classics shelf?"

Her brown eyes looked and she nodded. "Yeah. Why?" She seemed overly interested, but that was likely due to the fact that Keith rarely initiated conversations.

Keith shrugged. "Just wondering. Has he…been buying stuff lately? I mean, does he buy stuff when he comes in?"

Tameca stared at Keith for a few moments, as if measuring him, and then turned her attention back to Lance. Lance had been glancing over at them but quickly looked away. Tameca's lips pulled up at the corners and her eyes sparkled.

"Maybe once, I suppose," she said. "But he's really cute. Do you know him?"

Keith decided not to react to her suggestive tone.

"Not really." Not in real life, anyway. "I've just seen him in the store a lot lately."

Tameca put her hands on the counter. "Well maybe he's interested in getting to know you," she said, the tone still there. She tilted her head sideways for just a moment, using it to vaguely motion toward where Lance was standing, now with his back to them. "You sure you don't know him?"

Lance lost a race to him and called him insane.

Lance sold him his cat.

Lance argued Marvel plots and details like they were court cases.

Lance was overly dramatic and easy to bait.

Lance loved flying, maybe as much as Keith did, but didn't have Keith's natural talent for it.

Lance was a fan of GIFs because he felt that only text couldn't properly express the things he felt.

Lance pretended he was allergic to beer so his coworkers couldn't make him go drinking with them.

Lance was funny.

Lance was stubborn.

Lance liked annoying Keith as much as Keith liked annoying Lance.

Keith shook his head. "Only a little. He's the friend of a friend but I've only met him twice."

Now Tameca looked pensive. "Well, he looks harmless enough and he's not bothering you. Right?"

Keith shook his head.

"Then we'll have to see what he does. If he talks to you, let me know what he says, alright? I bet it's either funny or downright adorable."

Oh right. Keith had forgotten. Tameca loved gossip. The rest of the store would probably know about Keith and Lance's supposed connection by tomorrow at the latest. Inwardly sighing, Keith turned and walked back to the shelves to wait for a customer to find him.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

Why do you come to the store every day if you're not buying anything? Why are you there? What do you want?

 _#work #things I want to ask you but can't_

...

...

After posting that, Keith began to fiddle with his personal tumblr. Pidge had been messaging him – not using the chat feature – about how he could make his page better. When he'd asked what 'better' meant, she'd replied that the right theme and side bar could greatly affect the number of followers someone got. Such as: people with tiny, hard to read fonts or themes using all bright colors got less followers and visits to their page, whereas themes that showed suggested posts like the one the visitor was viewing got more hits on their pages.

Pidge had chosen which theme Keith would have. He had then been left to decide on the details. His background was a galaxy in space that looked, to some, like a flower. Other people just thought it looked like somewhat spiraled stars that contained more red than in other galaxies. There was a counter in the side bar that kept track of books he'd read recently, and another widget that showed where his blog's visitors were in the world on a slowly spinning, dark globe.

Keith then updated his 'About Me.' Now it read:

"24. Male.

Hoverbikes/history/sarcasm/reading/cats

I don't get people and I hate failing. I'm getting better though.

Seong-gonghada"

He wasn't sure about it. It mostly resembled what he'd seen on the profiles of other people. Still, it felt odd to have an About Me finally. And would having an About Me really do anything for his follower count? Keith figured he'd totally forget about it soon anyway.

…

…

 **savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **PilotKogane**

Why do you come to the store every day if you're not buying anything? Why are you there? What do you want?

 **This-is-Altea**

Have there been any complaints about this person? Are they bothering you or someone else?

 **PilotKogane**

No. They just wander around the store for awhile and then leave without buying anything. Day after day after day.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Oh they're totally creeping on _someone_. ;3

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Uh, or they're gathering intel. Don't be so judgy Pidge gosh.

 **PilotKogane**

You can be creepy while gathering intel.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Maybe they're trying to get up the courage to talk to someone at the store, or trying to make a good impression, or something.

 _Source: PilotKogane #flirting is hard #flirting is scary #especially when you've already been rejected once #don't give me that look Lance_

…

…

By the time Keith left work the next day, he had seen no sign of Lance anywhere in the store. He thought perhaps he just hadn't noticed when Lance came in or left because he'd been busy with customers. Still, he felt a bit off on the drive home that night.

Red made him feel better when she ran into a wall while chasing a laser pointer Keith had bought at work last week. Then she stared at him accusingly when he started to laugh. She forgave him when he scratched around her ears.

…

…

Two more days passed and Keith still saw no sign of Lance at work. He even asked Tameca if she'd seen him. She'd teased him but eventually admitted that no, she'd not seen his mysterious cute man.

"Maybe he found what he was looking for, bought it online or something," she suggested, then sighed. "Curse you, Amazon, stealing cute guys from us hard working booksellers."

Keith grabbed a box of books that needed shelving and hid in the cookbook section of the store for the final hour of his shift.

…

…

 **MechanicCoranic** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **PilotKogane**

Sometimes I don't think you miss people until they aren't there anymore.

 **MechanicCoranic**

Your mystery shopper is gone then, eh? Oh well. We aren't meant to learn all the secrets of the universe, I suppose.

 _#such is life_

…

…

 _tbc..._

...

...

 **End Notes:**

 _'seong-gonghada' is a translation for 'fly higher' that was given to me by minimirai on tumblr who noticed my incorrect translation from before. It's literal translation means 'succeed' but it can also mean 'fly.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Many thanks to Sketchy_d00d and Angelshalo03 for their reviews.

This chapter comes to you several hours early because I'm about to leave on vacation for the week and won't be available to post at the usual time. So, have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll see you next week! Enjoy the chapter!

...

...

 **Chapter 11**

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

[Picture of a girl with strawberry blonde hair to her ears in a messy, boyish cut, and sparkling golden brown eyes sitting in a lounging position in a large laundry basket, a thin and small but clearly full grown beagle lying across their chest. She holds the dogs face up for the camera to see, sleepy, as she grins.]

It's been six years since I brought this lug home from the shelter. Four and a half since he really came out of his shell, overcoming the awful treatment of his first owners, and became the energetic, loving boy I adore. Six years today.

Happy anniversary, buddy!

 _#dogs #furry family #happy anniversary_

…

…

There was something about that picture, Keith decided. He clicked on the picture of Pidge and her dog, bringing it up as the only thing on the screen. He stared at it, trying to find what was bugging him about the image.

It was a relatively recent photo, probably from last year, since Pidge looked exactly like Keith remembered her from the store. She was wearing an oversized sweater that was red and in white letters read "Santa is My Homie" with black shorts underneath. On her feet, sticking out in the air on either side of the laundry basket, were reindeer socks that bunched up at her ankles. She wasn't wearing glasses. There was laundry on the floor around the basket and a soft glow, probably from Christmas lights, from somewhere just off screen. The dog was clearly mostly asleep but happy, its tail caught mid-wag. It had the typical fur patterns of a beagle, though the colors all seemed light and a bit washed out. The white spot on its forehead was in the shape of a triangle rather than the usual line.

The dog.

Keith opened a new tab and typed in KitKatie's address, then put 'Rover' in the search box. Within moments, he was faced with pictures and videos of a beagle doing various acts, sometimes including Miss Green the ocicat and sometimes alone. And Rover had the same washed out coloring and triangle shaped forehead mark.

He opened the ask page and typed a message. Surprisingly, he got a response within minutes.

…

…

 **KitKatie** answered you:

 _ **PilotKogane**_ _asked:_

" _Are you P1dg3N4t10n? You have the same dog."_

Congratulations on being the first person EVER to catch that. No, seriously, I'm serious. I follow all the same people as my main blog, plus a lot of others. I reblog and like stuff from P1dg3N4t10n's mutuals all the time. Most of them follow me here too. But none of them, not one, has ever realized that both P1dg3 and Katie are the same person – even my friends who know that Katie is my legal name!

Or if they have, no one has ever asked me about it before. I take this to mean they don't know.

Yes, KitKatie is my side blog. P1dg3N4t10n is my main blog. Both are about my life – just different parts of it. Don't tell any of the others, k? I wanna see if they ever figure it out.

…

…

All Keith sent back was "I thought so. Cool."

If Pidge knew Lance and Hunk in real life, they must know she had a dog. They must know that dog's name was Rover and what he looked like. So how did they not recognize him in all the pictures KitKatie posted of him? Sure lots of dogs were named Rover, and probably plenty were beagles, but how many had that color scheme or a triangle shaped mark on their forehead?

Whatever. It wasn't any of his business if Pidge's friends were that blind. And now it was like Pidge and Keith knew secrets about each other that they were keeping from the others for fun. Pidge knew Keith's real life identity and Keith knew Pidge's second online one. That was kind of neat.

…

…

Two days later, Keith was shocked out of pulling books from a shelf by an airplane being shoved toward his face. He took a half step back and to the side, turning to see who was holding the plane.

"Pidge?" he asked.

He was mildly disappointed it wasn't Lance making some triumphant return to the store or something. Keith shooed the thought away.

She shook the plane side to side slightly. "This is for you," she said. "It's a drone."

Keith set the books in his hands on the shelf. "Why?"

A one armed shrug. "For figuring out that Pidge and Katie are the same person," Pidge said simply.

Cautiously, Keith accepted the plane. He turned it over in his hands and lifted an eyebrow. "Is this the plane we sell in store?" He looked to the side as if he could see through the shelves to the table that held all the remote controlled vehicles through the wood.

"Maybe," Pidge admitted. "But I've improved it. It's got a scanner that lets it lock on to anything and then follow it. So you can scan your bike and then this'll fly above you, recording you from various angles. Like a third-person Go Pro but hands free and without you having to wear a camera on your helmet. You can use it normally as well, obviously, and just fly it around wherever using the remote, but I thought you'd like the extra feature."

He did, actually. He could make videos showcasing his skill as a pilot, a hoverbike rider, a trick rider. If he recorded races, it'd be a good way to review his performance and get better. And if he posted any of the videos of him on his bike to Tumblr, he could see if Lance realized they'd met in real life.

A smirk already beginning to grow on his face, Keith said, "Thanks. You didn't have to and I appreciate it."

Pidge gave another shrug, this time with both arms. She grinned. "I'll let you get back to work now. I just came to give you that."

Keith nodded and began to contemplate how to get the drone into the back room quickly, before anyone noticed he wasn't on the floor doing his job. Pidge turned to leave but immediately pulled a 180 spin so that she was facing him again.

"Oh, by the way." Keith focused on her again. "Rover says Hi."

A smile. "Hi, Rover."

Pidge laughed.

…

…

 **This-is-Altea** [reblogged] **historyfilia**

[Painting of women training. The women to the left wear skirt-like clothing but nothing else. The women to the right are entirely nude. The women in the background wear dresses.]

 **historyfilia**

 **The Heraean Games: the girls' contests**

 _Young Spartans Exercising_ by Edgar Degas, about 1860

Who has never heard about the ancient Olympic Games where the greek men fought for olive leaf wreaths?

Well, **along with the athletic contests held at ancient Olympia, there was a separate festival for women in honor of Hera (the wife of Zeus).** This festival included foot races for unmarried girls. Although it is not known how old the festival was, it may have been almost as old as the festival for boys and men.

 **Little is known about this festival other than what Pausanias** , a 2nd century AD Greek traveler, tells us. He mentions it in his description of the Temple of Hera in the Sanctuary of Zeus, and says that it was organized and supervised by a committee of 16 women from the cities of Elis. **The festival took place every four years, when a new peplos was woven and presented to Hera inside her temple.**

Pausanias gives us a description of a girl's attire for the Hera games of the 2nd century AD. **The girls wore their hair free down their back and a tunic hanging almost as low as the knees covering only the left shoulder and breast**. The costume that Pausanias describes may have been the traditional costume at Olympia and possibly elsewhere for centuries.

 **Unmarried girls had a number of advantages at Olympia**. They not only had their own athletic contests of the Hera festival in which to participate, but they were also allowed to watch the men's and boys' contests of the festival of Zeus. **Married women, on the other hand, were not allowed to participate in the athletic contests of the Hera festival, and were barred on penalty of death from the Sanctuary of Zeus on the days of the athletic competition for boys and men.** We don't know whether or not the women allowed the men to watch the girls' contests!

 _Source: historyfilia #history #women in history #women #Olympics #Heraean Games #sports #forgotten history #PilotKogane_

 **PilotKogane** likes this

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** likes this

 **MechanicCoranic** reblogged this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** reblogged this

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **did-you-kno**

[Picture – black background, white text reads "The most successful pirate in history was a Chinese prostitute. Cheng I Sao commanded 80,000 sailors and a fleet bigger than most country's navies, which is why the government had to give up and offer her a truce. She retired with her loot, opened a gambling house, and later died, peacefully, a 69-year-old grandmother." Below this are two pictures. One picture of Cheng I Sao fighting four men as a pirate, one picture of her posing with a sword.]

The most successful pirate in history was a Chinese prostitute. Cheng I Sao commanded 80,000 sailors and a fleet bigger than most country's navies, which is why the government had to give up and offer her a truce. She retired with her loot, opened a gambling house, and later died, peacefully, a 69-year-old grandmother. Source

 _Source: did-you-know #women in history #pirates #women warriors #history #This-is-Altea_

 **This-is-Altea** likes this

 **This-is-Altea** reblogged this

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

[Video of a studio apartment. Along the back wall is the kitchen and the beginning of a hallway. Along bottom of the bar between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment were cat toys, food and water bowls, and two kinds of scratching posts. The dining room table is just beyond the cat supplies, then a couch along the left wall. Along the right wall is a TV, bordered on either side by bookshelves, one full of trophies the other of books. There are two doors in the wall beyond the shelves, both shut.

A red, bushy tailed cat runs around the room, chasing a remote controlled airplane that is zipping around the apartment. The plane flies toward the kitchen, the cat runs after it, slipping on the tile when the plane changes direction and the cat's claws can't get immediate traction. The plane flies around a small coffee table in the middle of the room and the cat goes under and then over the table, trying to get high enough to catch the plane.

The plane comes toward the camera. The cat bolts after it, eyes wide and tail high. The plane goes out of view for a moment, then heads back across the room. Instead of following, the cat continues forward and jumps up at the camera. There's an "Omph!" and the camera flips and clatters to the floor next to a bed. Off camera, the plane crashes to the floor. The cat's bushy red tail is visible over the side of the bed along with a pair of legs in black sleep pants. Loud purring. Shocked but pleased laughter. The video ends.]

 **PilotKogane**

Red likes the new drone.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

But not as much as she likes you. :D Glad to see the two of you are getting along so well.

 **PilotKogane**

Yeah. I'm really glad I decided to adopt her. She's very energetic and talks a lot, but I already can't imagine not having her here, you know?

 _Source: PilotKogane #shiro #cats_

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

[Video of a studio apartment. Along the back wall is the kitchen and the beginning of a hallway. Along bottom of the bar between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment are cat toys, food and water bowls, and two kinds of scratching posts. The dining room table is just beyond the cat supplies, then a couch along the left wall. Along the right wall is a TV, bordered on either side by bookshelves, one full of trophies the other of books. There are two doors in the wall beyond the shelves, both shut.

A red, bushy tailed cat runs around the room, chasing a remote controlled airplane that is zipping around the apartment. The plane flies toward the kitchen, the cat runs after it, slipping on the tile when the plane changes direction and the cat's claws can't get immediate traction. The plane flies around a small coffee table in the middle of the room and the cat goes under and then over the table, trying to get high enough to catch the plane.

The plane comes toward the camera. The cat bolts after it, eyes wide and tail high. The plane goes out of view for a moment, then heads back across the room. Instead of following, the cat continues forward and jumps up at the camera. There's an "Omph!" and the camera flips and clatters to the floor next to a bed. Off camera, the plane crashes to the floor. The cat's bushy red tail is visible over the side of the bed along with a pair of legs in black sleep pants. Loud purring. Shocked but pleased laughter. The video ends.]

 **PilotKogane**

Red likes the new drone.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

I think you broke Lance. You have a really nice laugh, dude.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I had to punch a wall to feel manly again.

 **PilotKogane**

Is that a reference to something?

 _Source: PilotKogane #hunk #silly boy with a stick_

 _..._

 _..._

 _tbc..._

...

...

Posts today are from the didyouknowblog on tumblr at post / 143962838382 / the-most-successful-pirate-in-history-was-a and the historyfilia tumblr at post / 149675724434 / the-heraean-games-the-girls-contests-young


	12. Chapter 12

I was gone from Saturday night through Thursday morning with my mom, sister, and brother-in-law and walked a total of 46 miles in 4 days; then I hosted Thanksgiving for my extended family; then my mom, her husband, and myself helped my sister and her husband move; and then I hung out with my mom and her husband for a day. Now it's just me and I have enjoyed my evening alone. I go back to work on Monday and tomorrow is gonna be partly with my bf and partly doing laundry so I have clothing for work.

What happened to my vacation? I'm tired.

...

...

 **Chapter 12**

The morning of October 21st was crisp. Pumpkin spice flavor was rampant around town. Halloween decorations were up and everywhere you looked there were ads for costumes and parties and deals at clubs.

Keith had spent extra long in the shower that morning. He'd tried to style his hair, but ended up just brushing it out like he normally did and leaving it be. He wore his best pants and shirt to work, and had even cleaned his shoes the night before. His bike was washed and polished, shining in the morning light.

Today was going to be a great day. It was a special day. Today was Keith's day.

He ate a full, well-rounded breakfast before heading for work. His reflection in the hovercycle's side mirror stopped him. Keith stared at himself for a moment, then smiled. He looked nice today. Perfect for a day like today. Keith threw his leg over the side of the bike, and revved the engine.

Keith's good mood and enthusiasm had dimmed by lunch time. Despite the date, no one in the store was treating him differently. They'd noticed his good mood, had commented on it even. "Hey, Keith. You look happy. Did something good happen to you?"

"No, not really," he'd respond. Then they'd shrug and move on.

He was relieved when his lunch break came at two. That meant his shift was almost over anyway, but he needed the break from customers. More people than usual had approached him today. Slumped in a chair, Keith pulled his phone out and started up the Tumblr app. He could use a distraction from the blatant normalcy of the day so far.

A message. Keith perked up.

A message from Shiro!

…

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** asked:

Happy Birthday, Kogane! I hope it's a great one! Your gift is in the mail and should arrive in a few days.

 **PilotKogane**

Thanks. You really sent me something?

 _#shiro #birthday_

…

One simple 'Happy Birthday' and Keith felt loads lighter. His good mood, full of optimism, from that morning returned a bit. It settled like a miniature sun in Keith's chest and he rubbed at the shirt over it absently, a small smile on his face.

He stared at the message until his lunch break was over, and then went back to work.

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Toby Turner looking up above the screen, then down, then up, then at the camera, mouth moving saying 'What? What? What?' but with no text.]

What the HELL do you mean it's Kogane's birthday?!

Why didn't anyone TELL ME?!

[GIF of Super Mario game. Mario jumps a hole, but doesn't go far enough and falls in. Screen freezes as soon as Mario vanishes into the hole. Text appears, reads, "You Fail"]

 _#happy birthday buddy #pretty boy with a flower_

…

…

Pidge tagged Keith in a post that said Happy Birthday in binary and then again in hexadecimal. He'd had to use an online translator to figure it out.

"01001000011000010111000001110000011110010010000001000010011010010111001001110100

01101000011001000110000101111001

4861707079204269727468646179

Happy Birthday, no matter your language!"

Hunk's Happy Birthday post was nothing but exuberant GIFs of people celebrating and confetti and big text reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Allura reblogged a post about different people in history born on October 21st. Including actors Carrie Fisher, Aaron Tveit, and Ken Watanabe, model Amber Rose, Israeli politician Benjamin Netanyahu, famed scientist Alfred Noble, and explorer Hernando De Soto, among others.

Coran sent Keith, in chat, a lengthy story about one of his own birthdays when he was Keith's age (though Keith had never told him how old he was). It involved peanut butter, two komodo dragons, his niece, and a pogo stick. Keith was pretty sure it was total nonsense and wondered exactly how many mind altering drugs Coran had done in college to hallucinate that kind of stuff.

KitKatie – Pidge's other blog – also posted something for his birthday. It was a picture of Rover and Miss Green wearing birthday hats. Under the picture she'd written, "Rover and Miss Green and I wish you the happiest birthday. You totally deserve it."

Along with his mutuals, all the posts about his birthday received at least four, sometimes a dozen likes. He got messages from two of his followers that he'd never spoken to before wishing him happy birthday too.

Keith was happy. He didn't know if he'd ever felt so happy. He actually had to sit back and calm down for several minutes after reading all the messages because his chest felt so full he could hardly breathe.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

Thank you for all the birthday wishes. I can't say how much I appreciate them and how much I really love everyone who sent them. You made me so happy.

 _#birthday #thank you #thank you so much #good things_

…

…

October 22nd saw a sudden cold front. It didn't snow – they lived in Florida after all – but Keith had to drag out his heavy jacket and thicker gloves so he wouldn't freeze on the ride in to work.

Inside the store was much warmer than outside, even though it was the same temperature it always was. Keith was almost to the back room, coat in his arms, when suddenly Pidge was there. Keith jumped at her abrupt appearance, which made her grin.

"You're back," Keith said, the first thing that came to his mind.

Pidge nodded toward the boxes in her hands. "Hunk and Lance were upset they couldn't give you gifts. Then Hunk remembered that I've met you so they made me their errand boy."

"You don't seem the type to be an errand boy for anyone," Keith noted.

A shrug. "It was fun to see them try and tail me as I went," she said. "I lost them at a Dollar General like fifteen minutes from here, but they gave it a go and I have to give them props for that."

Keith smirked. So Pidge was still hiding who Keith was from them. Cool. Imagining Hunk and Lance trying to tail someone was amusing. He looked at the boxes.

"So what're the gifts?"

Pidge handed him the smaller box. "From Lance."

It was about the size of a CD case but thicker, like something you'd keep a necklace in. Worrying that it might be jewelry, Keith removed the green ribbon that held the box closed and then removed the lid. It could be called jewelry, but it wasn't for Keith. It was a cat collar with an Aztec design in blues, browns, and white. It looked and felt pretty durable when Keith picked it out of the box to examine it. There was already a tag attached too. It had two lines of engraved words. The top line said "My Name is" and the bottom line said "RED".

Lance had gotten him a collar for Red.

"Don't look too sentimental," Pidge warned him. "He got the collar from work. The most work he did was asking Hunk and me which of about twelve kinds you'd like most and then putting it in a box."

Still, he'd bought Keith a present. That meant a lot to Keith. He put the collar back in its box, and briefly wondered what Lance had done with the eleven other collars. Then Pidge half shoved the bigger gift at him.

"They're fresh."

Keith only had to wonder what Pidge meant for about ten seconds. Then the ribbon on the box was gone, the lid was off, and the heavenly scent of chocolate, nuts, fresh bread, and warm fruit hit Keith like a Hallmark movie in the face. There were baked goods of all sorts in the box. Keith had no idea what any of them were rightly called, but they all looked delicious.

"Whoa," was all he managed.

Pidge snagged a muffin with a pale fruit in it from the box. "Yeah. What do you expect from a guy who runs a mechanic's food blog?" She took a bite and hummed in delight. "I'd hide that box if I were you. People will steal that stuff."

"People like you?" Keith asked with a grin.

Pidge didn't even look embarrassed. She just gave a shrug and turned to leave.

"What about you?" Keith asked, his smile falling a bit.

"What about me?" Pidge repeated, turning back to face him, eyebrow raised slightly.

Keith nodded to the boxes he now held. "Did you get me anything?"

She snorted. "I already gave you a drone. What more do you want?"

Then they parted ways, smiles on both their faces. Keith put his gifts in the back room and covered them with his heavy jacket to hide them. Then he clocked in, five minutes early, and headed out onto the floor.

There was a man standing near the comic section, looking out of his element and lost. Keith took a deep breath, let it out. Then he walked over and asked, "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

…

…

 **savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **PilotKogane**

Thanks SIRLancelot3000 and savethefood_savetheworld. The gifts were great.

[GIF of Patrick Jane standing in a doorway, smiling, saying "Thank You"]

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

No problem dude! Too bad we couldn't meet _in person_ to give them to you but _some people_ don't want to share you.

 _Source: PilotKogane #I totally mean you Pidge #how could you ditch us like that? #that was totally not cool dude #he's our friend too #I couldn't give him a birthday hug because you wanna keep secrets or whatever_

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this

…

It hit Keith as he was staring at Hunk's reblog of his Thank You post. Keith had initiated the interaction. He'd been the one to tag Hunk and Lance in the post. He'd reached out to them. And at work, Keith approached customers who looked confused and didn't tense up as often around people.

Holy crap, maybe Tumblr really was helping him get better with people. Internet social interaction was making 'real life' interactions better.

Keith looked down when Red meowed plaintively up at him. "Okay, I guess you're helping too," he admitted.

Red just stared at him, obviously not following his thoughts. After a few moments, she meowed again.

Standing from his computer, Keith said, "You don't care. Right. Dinner, coming right up."

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

[Picture of a red Somali cat wearing an Aztec design collar of blues, browns, and white, with a circular metal tag that reads "My name is RED." Cat is sitting up tall, head tilted up as if to show off the collar.]

[Picture of the same cat wearing the same collar, but the tag is unreadable. Cat is playing with a jingle ball toy]

[Picture of the same cat wearing the same collar, tag is out of view. Cat is mid-stride, tail in the air and looking like the cat version of a model on the runway, walking away to the right of the camera]

Red likes her new collar. She didn't even complain when I first slipped it on her. She acts like she's always worn it.

 _#cats #Red the Cat #silly boy with a stick_

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this.

…

…

 _PilotKogane + SIRLancelot3000_

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Red looks awesome with that collar!

 **PilotKogane**

Thanks

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I am so awesome at picking gifts.

 **PilotKogane**

Pidge said you bought a dozen and had her and Hunk pick.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

That is obviously a lie.

 **PilotKogane**

Okay

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Okay, it wasn't a lie! I did buy a bunch of collars because I thought they were all awesome but you don't need that many collars cause you only have one cat so I had Hunk and Pidge pick their favorites and chose from those two.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Seriously dude your meant to call me on that shit

 **PilotKogane**

It doesn't really matter how the collar was chosen, Lance. I like it. Red likes it. We both are glad you gave it to us. What else matters?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Kogane…

 **PilotKogane**

Btw it's You're* not 'your'

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You're a terrible person sometimes.

 **PilotKogane**

Too bad

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Did I ever tell you I have a cat too?

 **PilotKogane**

No. You do?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Yeah. Hunk has a golden retriever named, creatively, Goldy. I have a cat.

 **PilotKogane**

And what creative name did you give your cat?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Well she's got the BLUEST eyes I've EVER seen

 **PilotKogane**

Did you name her Blue? Pidge has Miss Green, I have Red, Hunk has Goldy, and your cat's name is Blue?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

NO

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I did NOT name her Blue. I said I was creative

 **PilotKogane**

Actually you didn't

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I named her Sapphire

 **PilotKogane**

Oh

 **SIRLancelot3000**

That's a shade of blue and it matches her eyes

 **PilotKogane**

It's also a precious stone.

 **PilotKogane**

Blue corundum actually.

 **PilotKogane**

Sapphires are supposed to help people focus and think positively, and represent loyalty and wisdom.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Dude

 **PilotKogane**

My mom's engagement ring was a star sapphire.

 **PilotKogane**

And I liked earth space science in school

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Me too. Well, more the space part than the earth part.

 **PilotKogane**

I didn't have a favorite part. I liked all of it.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Sorry for the late birthday present

 **PilotKogane**

It's fine

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It's really not. If someone in my family is late by even a day with a gift, it's chaos.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

We're really big into birthdays.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Like there are six people in the family with birthdays in June or July, and we have a big party every year for every person

 **PilotKogane**

Is your birthday in June or July?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Nah. My birthday is April 1st

 **PilotKogane**

Seriously?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I am offended you don't believe me

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Yes, seriously. And it sucks.

 **PilotKogane**

Because people think you're joking?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

No because my family tells me 6 different party plans and then yells APRIL FOOLS whenever I get excited.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

EVERY YEAR

 **PilotKogane**

You'd think you'd learn after awhile

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Hey I can't help it that I trust people okay?

 **PilotKogane**

I actually envy you that trust. You make it seem so easy.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Stick around me long enough, Kogane. You'll get better at it. Learn from the master!

 **PilotKogane**

Oh no I just inflated your ego, didn't I?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You betcha. ;D

...

...

 _tbc..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

...

...

The mail a few days later contained a letter. Not junk mail, credit card offers, notice of how much his bills were (though he paid them all online automatically), or offers for whatever thing people were trying to sell. It was an honest to God letter.

The handwritten addressee:

 _Keith Kogane_

 _13 Lakeview Road, Apt 205_

 _Orlando, FL 32839_

And the return address:

 _Takashi Shirogane_

 _690 Airmen Drive,_

 _Fairfield, CA 94535_

Keith was opening the envelope almost immediately. Was this the gift Shiro had said was in the mail? What spilled from the envelope was a piece of paper that, when unfolded, revealed itself to be a round trip ticket to Sacramento. Keith stared at the ticket for about ten seconds before he was booting up his computer and logging into tumblr.

He pulled up the chat he had going with Shiro and sent "What's the ticket for?" even though he knew Shiro probably wasn't online at the moment.

Then he left the tab open while he checked his e-mail, went through his dashboard, checked Lance's tumblr, verified his work schedule for the next week, and made dinner. Keith had been sitting on the couch with a book in his hands – The Rose Chateau by Rebecca Monaco – and a cat on her back in his lap for about twenty minutes when he heard the 'whoop' noise of the tumblr chat box.

Red gave an indignant mrroow when Keith jumped up from the couch and raced to his computer, the book falling helplessly to the couch cushions.

 _..._

 _..._

 _PilotKogane + TheOppositeofAmnesia_

 **PilotKogane**

What's the ticket for?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

It finally arrived?

 **PilotKogane**

Yes. But why a plane ticket?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I want you to come see me in California.

 **PilotKogane**

What for? The return trip is a week after the arrival. What are we gonna be doing?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

There's a race. A hovercycle race. It's professional.

 **PilotKogane**

The NARA races?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Yes. They'll be holding time trials in a month to determine the lineup for the next race.

 **PilotKogane**

You have to be a member to participate. I'm not a NARA member, Shiro

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You can register and get accepted well before you get here. And I raced with NARA awhile back. I've already talked to them about this. They're all for letting you in, giving you a license. You'd be professional, Keith.

 **PilotKogane**

I already race. I do street side racing competitions.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Is this about the pilot license thing? Keith, trust me, it won't stop you. I've done all the research. The garrison banned you from a national service based on personal bias and breaking school rules. It was actually unlawful for them to place the ban in the first place. It's gone, Keith. The ban is off your record.

 **PilotKogane**

You got rid of my ban?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

No, the U.S. military did.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You can't be banned from becoming a pilot unless you're on a No Fly list or a Terrorist Watch list, and you're not. You've never crashed a plane, or any airborne vehicle. You've got no tickets on your record other than speeding tickets, which you've always paid quickly.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

From what you've told me, the incident involved an officer detailing an aerial vehicle that he said only the most experienced pilots could handle, you proved you could handle it, and an argument occurred. According to official records, you did not threaten the officer or anyone else, you didn't injure the officer or anyone else, and no equipment was damaged in the incident.

 **PilotKogane**

I flew an experimental aircraft through a ten foot wide alley and then used evasive maneuvers while shooting blank practice ammunition at the officer class pilots during their aerial drill runs.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

And they shot actual ammunition at you but never hit you. That's incredible, Keith. That's amazing.

 **PilotKogane**

Yeah well the higher ups didn't think it was so amazing when they had to fetch their plane from a field in Yeehaw Junction

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You set up an autopilot landing sequence for a location over an hour away then dropped yourself from the cockpit like a bomb, and landed directly in front of the officer that told you you couldn't accomplish what you did using a flight suit instead of your parachute.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Stop seeing yourself through their eyes, Keith. They were small minded and angry that you proved them wrong.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You're better than them. You're better than street side racing.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Please come to California.

 **PilotKogane**

I'll think about it.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

That's not a no, so I'll take it.

…

…

Sunset at the beach was a dazzling sight, but Keith wasn't there for the view.

He held the plane drone Pidge had given him up to his bike and hit 'scan.' After the scan was complete and the light turned green, he let it fly off into the air. As promised, the drone flew around on its own, but kept the camera pointed at the hovercycle at all times. Keith gave it a wave before putting his helmet on and mounting the bike.

A wave of sand kicked up with the initial burst of mag power, but then was reduced to only a faint rolling of fine particles away from the vehicle. Keith looked off down the empty stretch of beach ahead of him, leaned down closer to the body of the bike, and took off. Above him, the drone kept up easily. It moved from his right side to his left, behind him, far ahead of him, and above him. Keith paid it little mind, instead focusing on the dunes and rolling waves of the beach. And thinking, he did a lot of thinking.

The ban against him was gone. He could take the pilot exam. Like Lance, Keith could become a licensed pilot. He could join the military or become a professional racer or a commercial pilot – though he shuddered to consider that last one. Options were opening up for him, because of Shiro.

There was a dune just big enough to get some good air on and Keith used it, made a full flip in the air, and actually kept himself airborne using burst of mag power while he did turns and spins, before finally allowing his hovercycle to land near the ground again.

But with the notice on his record at the garrison, could Keith rejoin the air force? Could he become a fighter pilot? Lance was a pilot. What did Lance want to fly? Could they join the same force?

Keith leaned to the side and drove diagonally toward the oncoming waves. Just before the spot where the white crests crashed into the sand, Keith corrected his path and continued forward. The pulse of his bike made a spray of water droplets erupt behind him like the tail of some great bird.

And Shiro wanted Keith in California for the NARA races. Professional hoverbike races. If he made it, he'd ride in televised races, with endorsements from companies. He might even get a fan base. But did he want to join NARA? Did he want to do professional racing? It would be much more structured than the street side hover races he was used to, but it would pay infinitely better and would come with benefits.

A sudden flip into reverse had Keith going backwards through the spray of water, and a larger crashing wave sent more beads of water around him. For an instant, it was almost like biking in the rain, or like he was in a dome made of water. Then Keith was simply power driving in reverse, the spray of water in front of his face rather than behind him. He turned and left the water line, still in reverse.

If he could take the pilot exam and get his license, he could become a professional racer. If he became a professional racer, his reputation would improve. If his reputation improved, he could apply to the military again. If he got into the military again, he could do better than any of his instructors had ever dreamed and show them how wrong of them it was to kick him out. He'd get revenge by way of his success.

In the rearview mirror he saw the dune approaching. Keith spun 180 degrees just before he went up the side of a dune. As soon as he reached the top, Keith hit the brakes, stopping his bike in the reedy grass just beyond. Sand burst up around him briefly, and then everything was still.

Waves continued to crash, relatively quietly, to his left. The sun was nearly completely set. The lights of hotels and stores were in the distance. Keith removed is helmet and felt the breeze that was gently moving the plants and sand around him.

Keith would go to California. The races there would be his first step. His first success in a long line of successes to come.

He retrieved the remote for the drone and hit the 'Return' button. Within a minute, the plane landed in the grass and sand beside him. Keith folded up the wings, strapped it in place on his bike, and began the long ride home in the falling dusk.

…

…

 **P1dg3N4t10n** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

[Video of a red and white bike and rider going along a beach at high speed from the air. Cut to from the side, facing the land, trees and small plants whooshing by. Panning shot from one side, up, to the other, as the bike launches off a sand dune and flies, flipping, turning, spinning, the rider's legs leaving the bike entirely at points. Front view, looking like a shot from a chase scene in a movie. Side view, facing the water, with a trail of water spray. Sudden but seamless reverse, a wave crashes exactly then, cascading water droplets all around the bike. View from above as the bike speeds backward, the 180 spin just before rushing up a dune. Sudden stop, wind blowing the tall grass nearby and waves crashing just to the side, the rider and bike motionless but vigil.]

 **PilotKogane**

Decided to give P1dg3N4t10n's drone a try this weekend. Edited together my favorite shots. I didn't expect it to be so HQ but this is really amazing. Thanks again for the drone, Pidge.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

That shot with the water falling around you? The sun catches the water droplets and it's like you're riding through a shower of diamonds! The quality of these shots is out of this world!

 **PilotKogane**

#I feel like I just watched a commercial for something I didn't know I needed until now

Not sure what kind of product this would be selling other than the hovercycle, but thanks, I guess. And you can give all props to Pidge for the quality.

 **P1dg3N5t10n**

Of course it's HQ. I designed it. But holy cow, dude! That's some awesome riding!

 _Source: PilotKogane #damn I'm good #hovercycle #everyone watch my friend go boss mode on a beach #incredible_

…

…

 _PilotKogane + SIRLancelot3000_

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I disagree

 **PilotKogane**

Not surprising

 **PilotKogane**

What do you disagree with now?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

That shot of the water falling around you and your bike. It's not diamonds.

 **PilotKogane**

Ok. I know that.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

The sun was almost completely set so the sky was mostly dark behind you in the shot. The water had just enough sparkle.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

What I'm saying is the water droplets weren't diamonds. They were stars.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It looked like you were flying through space

 **PilotKogane**

That's actually really good, Lance.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I wanna be an astronaut.

 **PilotKogane**

You want to fly through space

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Yeah.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Do you have a favorite constellation?

 **PilotKogane**

Not really. I like Orion, because no matter where I am I can always find him.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I like Lynx

 **PilotKogane**

Lynx? I've never heard of it.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It was charted in the 17th century. It's pretty new. But its based in ancient myths

 **SIRLancelot3000**

This guy Lynceus could see in the dark and through walls and stuff. One time, his brother was about to be ambushed and he died using his sight to save his brother's life.

 **PilotKogane**

That's cool. Sad but cool.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Yeah. Another myth is about how all these sons of one dude were told to marry all these daughters of another dude – the dudes were brothers but hated each other. All the daughters kill all the sons the night of the marriages except one.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

The two escaped, the son living in the mountains and the daughter in the nearest city and they talked to each other using lamplight so her dad wouldn't find out and finish the job. Lynx comes from a word meaning 'lamp' or 'light.' When the daughter's father died the son's father became king and the two were reunited.

 **PilotKogane**

So one myth is sad and the other is romantic.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It's one of the dimmest constellations too, so you have to know where to look.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

And then there's Leo Minor! It's right next to Leo, obvs. It was charted in the 1600s too by the same guy as Lynx. Dude had a thing for cats I guess.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

This other dude, named Proctor, renamed it Leaena because he realized writing all these long ass names made marking star charts almost impossible. That would've made it a female named lion constellation and it would've matched Leo, which would've been totally cool since its -right next to- Leo, but no one really liked the name at the time or something cause it's still Leo Minor.

 **PilotKogane**

Tragedy

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It IS!

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I tell everyone it's Leaena anyway. If enough people do something, it's bound to get into other people's heads and then BOOM. She's Leaena.

 **PilotKogane**

So what I'm gathering is that you like the cat themed constellations

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Hm. Yeah. I guess I do.

 **PilotKogane**

For the record, I like The Lioness better than The Little Lion too.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Holy shti

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You know that Leaena means 'Lioness' in Latin?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Marry me

 **PilotKogane**

Sorry to disappoint but I just used Google

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Marriage proposal retracted dude. Way to break a guy's heart.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **sci-universe**

[Five pictures of five different galaxies]

 **sci-universe**

 **Atlas of Peculiar Galaxies**

Here are some fun and unusual galaxies from the Atlas of Peculiar Galaxies, a catalog produced by Halton Arp. A total of 338 galaxies are presented in the atlas, which was originally published in 1966.

1\. IC 883 (Arp 193), remnant of two galaxies' merger

2\. Arp 147, an interacting pair of ring galaxies

3\. Giant elliptical galaxy NGC 1316

4\. Interacting pair of galaxies: Arp 238 (UGC 8335)

5\. Merging galaxy pair named NGC 520 (Arp 157)

 _Source: sci-universe #space #galaxies #silly boy with a stick_

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this

 **SIRLancelot3000** reblogged this

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** likes this

 **MecanicCoranic** likes this

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **sciencefriday**

[Picture of Susan Finley, a glamour shot, smiling at the camera]

[Picture of Margaret Hamilton lying down, working inside the Command Module of Apollo 11, smiling at the camera]

Meet the all-female team of coders that brought us Apollo 11.

In 1969, the world watched as Neil Armstrong marked his historic achievement with the words, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." His now-famous transmission was heard around the globe thanks to NASA's Deep Space Network, which made communication from outer space possible.

That network was built by a woman named Susan Finley. She was part of an all-female team of coders whose work was integral to the success of the Apollo 11 mission. Science writer Nathalia Holt brings us their stories in her book, Rise of the Rocket Girls: The Women Who Propelled Us from Missiles to the Moon to Mars.

Listen to their story here.

[Images via NASA]

 _Source: sciencefriday #space #history #This-is-Altea #women_

 **This-is-Altea** reblogged this

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** reblogged this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** reblogged this

 **KitKatie** likes this

 **KitKatie** reblogged this

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Conan O'Brien jolting as if in fright then stepping backward, hands coming up to cover his face, looking shocked and afraid]

WAIT A MINUTE

[GIF of Dean Winchester stuttering, looking confused and upset about being confused, reads "WHAT- -UH- -EXCUSE ME- -WHAT?"]

[GIF of Spencer Shay saying 'What' and his pants fall down, reads "WHAT?!"]

Ohmygod Ohmygawd Oh My FREAKING GOD

[GIF of Jane Nichols from 27 Dresses looking disappointed, reads "I feel like I found out my favorite love song was written about a sandwich."]

 _#no way nowaynowaynoWAY #youvegottabekidding me #holy shit #how many times did I watch it and I just now_

 **savethefood_savetheworld** said: Dude, what happened? Spare the snack food. Spare the couch. Talk to me.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** said: I hope everything's okay

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

…

…

 _tbc..._

...

...

 **End Notes:**

Posts were from sci-universe on tumblr at /post/139199953531/atlas-of-peculiar-galaxies-here-are-some-fun-and and from sciencefriday on tumblr at post/148009310825/meet-the-all-female-team-of-coders-that-brought-us

The NARA races and company are based on the WERA races and company in real life. However, as I don't know too much about how WERA works (except that they race all over the US and you have to be a member to get more info and to race), I've created the fictional North America Racing Association in its place.

Keith's address is based in an actual apartment complex called Lakeview Pointe, but any actual apartment at the address is unaffiliated with either myself or this story. I chose a road in the complex and picked a random number and apartment designation.

Shiro's address is the address for the Travis Air Force Base in California. Like Keith's address, it has no affiliation with either myself or this story.

And yes, there is actually a place in Florida named Yeehaw Junction. I did not make that up.


	14. Chapter 14

Many thanks to QuestionablyCapableGhoul, polysemy, Sketchy-d00d, and Random Person for their reviews to chapter 13!

 **Chapter 14**

...

...

Keith usually worked the morning shift at the bookstore. He arrived early to help open and stayed until mid afternoon. But sometimes, maybe once a week, he closed the store instead. On these days, Keith arrived at the store after lunchtime and stayed until around eleven to close up the store for the night. Usually this happened right before his day off.

That week, on his closing day, Keith pulled the hovercycle into its usual parking spot – one of two hovercycle parking spots in the parking lot – and saw Lance leaning against the wall just outside the doors to the store. It was autumn now, so the air was a little cooler, but Keith still wondered at someone willingly standing outside in the Florida sun.

Lance seemed to come to attention when the bike pulled up. He pushed himself off the wall, his shoulders grew tense, and his eyes were wide and alert. There was something undeniably attractive about his 'prepping for battle' stance. He was wearing the same jacket he'd worn when he'd visited the store every day. Part of Keith wanted to tease Lance for having such a limited wardrobe, but the other part of Keith was sort of enamored with the way the jacket hung on Lance's shoulders and the familiarity of the colors.

Keith took this all in for a moment before shutting off the engine and reaching up to remove his helmet. He shook his head once, running a hand through his hair to remove any evidence of the ride, and then dismounted the bike.

Almost immediately, Lance took a deep breath, like he was about to take a dive, and approached Keith. Sunshine turned his brown hair warm and almost golden in streaks. There was color in his cheeks and Keith wondered if he was overheated from being outside or if there was another reason for the flush. Lance stopped just out of arm's reach and stared. His eyes ran from the top of Keith's head to the bottom of his shoes and back up to his face. Keith felt a bit like Lance was searching for, and finding, every minor imperfection in Keith, seeing through him to everything he kept inside. It was a bit uncomfortable.

Why was Lance here? Why had he approached Keith but not spoken? Was Keith supposed to do something now? What was the acceptable next reaction?

"Can I help you?" Keith asked, and his voice came out more uncertain than he would've liked.

Lance swallowed hard and Keith followed the motion of his Adam's apple before meeting Lance's gaze.

The last time Lance and Keith had met face-to-face was at the animal shelter, not counting the two weeks of Lance's daily visits to the store. Because they hadn't talked then. Lance had been there and then gone and Keith had felt wrong footed for _days_ afterward. Now here he was again and, just like the last time, Keith didn't understand.

Another deep breath.

"You're a really great pilot!" Lance shouted, then flushed at the loudness of his own voice.

Keith felt his own face grow hot at the earnest compliment. What? Why had he-

Before Keith could even think straight, Lance turned and ran off around the side of the building and out of sight. Keith watched him go without a word. His face was still burning. He wanted a chair and the closest option he had was his bike, so he fell back to sit on it again.

Lance had complimented his piloting. _Why_ had Lance complimented his piloting?

They hadn't had a race recently. The next one wasn't for another two weeks and Keith didn't know if Lance would even be in it. Keith and Pidge hadn't talked about racing or piloting or anything of the sort, so it wasn't in reference to anything there. The last time someone had commented on his piloting had been-

The tumblr post. He'd uploaded a video of himself riding down the beach, doing tricks on his hovercycle.

Did Lance know that PilotKogane was Keith? He must know. He'd seen the bike or the piloting or something in the video and had remembered Keith's piloting or Keith's bike or Keith's something. The secret was out. He and Pidge couldn't poke fun by posting about a meet up in real life anymore. Lance knew who he was. He had to.

Keith found that he wasn't upset about that at all.

And Lance thought he was a great pilot. Lance, who had been so proud of himself for passing the pilot exam. Lance, who boasted of his own skills. Lance, who hated coming in second, who didn't even seem to like Keith in real life but who talked about constellations and family traditions with Keith online. Lance had called him a pilot. Lance thought he was a great pilot.

There was a warmth building in Keith that had nothing to do with the jacket and gloves he wore.

…

…

 _PilotKogane + SIRLancelot3000_

 **PilotKogane**

Thanks for that this afternoon

 **PilotKogane**

It sort of maybe made my day better

 **SIRLancelot3000**

It was a compliment, not a marriage proposal

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I like your skills but I'd love to have them, not your babies

 **SIRLancelot3000**

I was looking for a book and you happened to be there as I left. It's not like I waited hours just to tell you something nice or anything.

 **SIRLancelot300**

Look, you're still insane, okay?

 **PilotKogane**

But a great pilot

…

…

The next person to approach Keith at work was Lance's friend from that first meeting, the one who'd knocked over the stand of knickknacks. Keith turned around after leaving the break room and almost collided with him.

In his defense, the guy didn't appear to have been sitting in wait or anything. It just happened that the pet themed section was next to the break room door.

"Oh!" he said when Keith took a quick step back. A bright smile split his face. "You're Keith." They both looked at the name tag hanging around Keith's neck that proudly displayed his name and the guy gave a small wince. "I mean, PilotKogane, right?"

"Uh."

The bigger man shook his head and put back the book on puppy training that he'd picked up. "Sorry. I'm Hunk," he said, then held out a hand to shake. "savethefood?"

Keith shook his hand almost without consciously thinking about it. "Hi. I guess Lance told you? Or Pidge?"

Hunk shrugged. "Lance. Pidge went back to New Jersey last Saturday. Which totally sucks cause now we could've all hung out together."

All these tumblr people kept finding him at work. Maybe Keith should change jobs. Well, if Shiro's idea panned out, he would. "Yeah. Oh, thanks for those baked goods on my birthday. They were pretty amazing."

A pleased flush overtook Hunk's face. He scratched the back of his head. "Aw, it was nothing. I would've made you something really impressive but I didn't have any prep time."

And now Keith was out of conversation points. Well, he needed to get back to work anyway. He glanced around for his coworkers. "No offense, but I-"

Now Hunk gasped. "Right, you're at work. Right. Sorry. Look, I told myself that if I ran into you I'd ask: do you want to come train with Lance?"

That got Keith's attention. "Train?"

Someone brushed past them to get to the break room and Keith moved them into the next empty aisle. They needed to end this conversation like a minute ago but Keith was interested.

"Yeah," Hunk said as they moved. "Pidge 'n me built this hovercycle park type thing, sort of like a skate park but for hovercycles. It used to be a Publix or something but my dad's a contractor and we got all the permits and stuff and now it's a training ground for hovercycles. You know, ramps, jump spots, obstacles, lots of open space. It's super cool. People use it to practice during the week, it's sort of a business I guess cause we get paid and stuff, but on Sundays it's just Lance. Me too sometimes but I'm nowhere near as good as him and I think you two would have more fun anyway."

A hovercycle park? Okay, the idea was intriguing. Keith had never been to one. He'd never even heard of one. And if he went and Lance was there maybe Keith could show off how 'insane' he really was.

Smirking, Keith agreed.

…

…

When Keith arrived at Street View Hover Yard three days later, he found the gate open for him. Lance was pacing back and forth by his hovercycle, hands in his hair and talking loudly. Hunk was sitting on a waist high wall and watching him calmly.

"-can't just do that to people, Hunk!" Lance was saying. "I had no warning for this! It's gonna be a disaster. I need to plan some tricks or-Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. How am I even supposed to-"

He cut his speech off abruptly and stopped moving as Keith pulled his bike up next to the one already parked by Lance. Keith shut his bike down, dismounted, and then waved at them. "Hey."

Lance stared at him with an open mouth, hands now hovering in the air just over his head. Hunk was beaming at him. "Keith! It's great to see you, man! Glad you could come!"

Keith shrugged. "I didn't have any plans and it sounded fun."

Something in what he said must've flipped a switch in Lance's head because he suddenly came back to life. "You-You-Didn't have any plans?! What, so we're just second place? Huh? Huh?"

Keith and Hunk stared at him. "I didn't say that," Keith said at length, calm but confused. Keith didn't have plans because he never had plans. If he wasn't here he'd either be riding around on back roads to practice or playing with Red in his apartment.

"Sure you didn't," Lance said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. "But you did say you came because you _didn't_ have plans, which means that if you did then you wouldn't have come!"

Throwing his arms out to the side, Keith said, "What is your problem?! I thought we were friends on tumblr but in real life you're gonna give me shit?" He huffed and turned back to his bike. "I don't need to put up with this."

"Don't you get on that hovercycle, _you're not even wearing a helmet_!" Lance shouted, his voice going near desperate at the end as Keith resituated himself on the bike.

It wasn't the tone that stopped Keith, but the words. A helmet? What the hell?

Hunk, who seemed to be better versed in Lance-speak than Keith, was wearing the expression of someone who just had a eureka moment. "Are you being an ass cause you're worried?" Lance's face was a dark red color and he wouldn't meet their eyes. "Dude, I think he can handle himself. He beat you in that race, and he's got all those awards, and I don't know, he just seems really knowledgeable or whatever."

While Hunk was talking, Keith watched Lance. Keith had thought the other was attractive when he waited outside the bookstore for Keith. He'd seemed wholly unattractive a moment ago when he was suddenly shouting and being an ass. Now he was undeniably adorable. Lance was fidgeting, his fingers curling and uncurling at his sides, shoulders lifting and drooping, feet shuffling. Despite not knowing Lance for very long, Keith could tell it was only a matter of moments before he did something stupid to try and counteract the embarrassment.

Reaching back toward the storage units in the back of his hovercycle, Keith entered the access code, the small door popped open, and he reached inside. From within the bike, Keith pulled his helmet. Hunk stopped talking and Lance's face lost a few shades of red.

Keith closed that panel and opened the one on the other side. From within that one he pulled Pidge's drone. Leaving the drone sitting on the back of the bike, Keith pulled on his helmet. He adjusted the fit, then made sure his gloves hadn't slipped off at all, did up his jacket so it wouldn't flap around in the wind, and then slipped off the bike and picked up the drone.

It took mere seconds to have the drone scan his bike. As it took off into the sky, Keith turned to look at the two men who had just stood there and watched him the entire time.

"If we're doing tricks, let's do tricks," Keith said. "Or are you scared?"

Lance's open-mouthed stare morphed into something more competitive. "I'm not scared, mullet man. Let's get it on!" He grabbed his own helmet from his bike handle, shoved it over his messy hair, and jumped on his bike.

…

…

[A blue, green, and yellow hovercycle sits next to a red and white hovercycle. Both lift off with a small initiation burst of mag lift. The blue one wheelies as they take off down a strip of open concrete. The bikes separate after about a hundred feet, camera follows the red one.

The bike rides up and over a pump track, up and down and up and down over the bumps. When it reaches the end, the blue bike rejoins it from the side and they spin in circles around each other for a few turns. They split off again, the camera following the red one. The red bike pops a wheelie to hover vertically in the air, the rider standing on the tail rather than sitting on the bike, making them just tall enough to still see where they're going.

Red bike approaches the obstacle area, full of cones and tires and tubes and barricades of different types. Still vertical, the bike zips around them – left, right, left, right, right, left. The last left overbalances it and the hovercycle falls sideways toward the concrete, approaching a barrier of cement poles at a high speed. Then there's a burst of mag from the side of the front of the bike to lift it into the air just a bit, a bigger burst from the side of the back, and the hovercycle bounces. The back end goes up, over the front, and the whole bike clears the cement poles by several inches. It lands on the other side, right side up now, and spins 360 degrees once before the rider shoots off again to the left.

The blue bike reappears. The rider stands up and does a shimmy of a dance, then sits down in time for the two bikes to go up a big ramp and over a pit in the ground. The blue bike spins horizontally, red bike flips vertically, and then both land on the other side with minor mag ripples.

The video starts jumping from trick to trick. First to both bikes passing each other in opposite directions on a curved incline wall. Next, the red bike alone, riding on its front end, the rider's feet hooked on the pedals so they don't fall off, going over a jump and landing on the back half of the bike instead, then readjusting to its horizontal, normal position in smooth transition. Then cut to both riders in the air, seen from below, flipping their bikes vertically. Another cut to the red hovercycle jumping from a high jump ramp to a pump bump nearby. Then to both bikes, racing each other over the pump track.

The last trick shot again follows only the red bike as it approaches what is clearly the biggest jump in the area. As soon as the bike is in the air, the red rider lets themselves come completely off their cycle; throws their arms wide, as if flying without a plane. They reach out and reconnect with the bike just before the bike lands.

The red hovercycle comes to a stop next to the blue, yellow, and green bike. The camera comes in close. The blue bike's rider touches their wrist and the visor disappears from their helmet, revealing tanned skin and blue eyes.

"DUDE! What even?!"

Red visor disappears as well, showing pale skin and almost purple eyes. "What?"

Blue rider throws their head back laughing. "What'd I tell you? Insane. Totally insane," he says to the camera. Video ends with him still chuckling.]

 **PilotKogane**

SIRLancelot3000 and me doing tricks at a hovercycle park owned by savethefood_savetheworld.

 _#hovercycle #my bike #tricks #practice #sorry the camera doesn't follow you much Lance #it's programmed to follow only my bike #silly boy with a stick_

…

The video post had over a hundred likes and reblogs before the day was out.

…

...

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Next time, we're making the drone follow my bike instead

 _Keith Kogane_

Oh my god did you have to put your entire name into my phone? It goes off the screen.

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Are you making fun of my name?

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

I'll have you know my mother is half Cuban but very proud of her Irish heritage and so am I. So there.

 _Keith Kogane_

No I just don't know why you couldn't put Lance Sanchez when you stole my phone

 _Keith Kogane_

No wonder it took you six minutes to put your information in. I just thought you were a slow typer.

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

You keep surprising me. You know which last name to use!

 _Keith Kogane_

You keep surprising me. You know the back story to like 80 constellations.

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Eh, 79, but go on.

…

…

 _tbc..._

…

…

 **End Notes** : Lance's legal name wouldn't include the 'de McClain' – he's just being silly and wanted to show off by putting as many names associated with his family as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

It's the holidays! To be more precise, I'm _off work_ for the holidays! Makes me want to sing! (or sleep) Good tidings, to all the students and teachers in America now enjoying (or soon to enjoy) their winter break.

Here's hoping this break from work is more relaxing for me than the last. ;P

...

...

 **Chapter 15**

...

...

"So I have no idea what to buy for a birthday gift, you know?" Lance complained lightly, leaning back in his chair.

Keith idly swirled his tea with a wooden coffee stirrer. He, Lance, and Hunk were seated in a café with the busy lunch crowd around them. There were only three people behind the counter taking orders and preparing the food, as far as Keith could see, and he was impressed that they could keep up with the dozen or so groups of people trying to get their lunch at exactly that moment.

"What's the big deal? You got her a desk lamp last year, didn't you? She liked that," Hunk said. He was focusing more on putting potato chips inside his sandwich than on the conversation.

Lance threw his hands up. "She was starting college! The lamp made sense! Of course she liked it!" he griped.

With a frown, Keith asked, "We're still talking about your sister, right? She seems to like odd stuff."

"You don't know my sister, Keith," Lance told him, pointing a finger at him. "If I buy her the wrong thing, I'll hear about it for months, every time we see each other, which is often. It'll be 'Don't ask Lance what to make for dinner cause he'll pick something stupid and useless like a rubber band powered airplane' and 'Lance can't pick which movie we're watching cause he thinks buying the Bane Chronicles for someone who's not finished The Mortal Instruments yet is a great idea.'"

Keith gave a shrug and lifted his tea. "Well I agree. Who wants to read the side story before they know what happened in the original? You won't know what people are referring to. That was a dumb idea."

And he took a sip of the hot beverage while Lance gaped at him.

"Man, you're supposed to be on my side!" Lance finally managed to say.

Keith smirked. "Who made that rule?" Then, while Lance was still gaping like a fish, he looked down into his tea. "But it sounds nice. Your relationship with your sister."

Hunk laughed. "They fight all the time. His littlest sister is like fifteen and super into dolphins, his younger brother is in school to be an archaeologist and they both think the sun shines out Lance's butt. But Nina doesn't take his shit." He took a big bite of his sandwich and let out a noise of pleasure that might have been 'It's so good' if his mouth wasn't full.

"That might be true, but it's still nice," Keith countered, setting his cup down and leaning on his arms. "You're comfortable enough with each other to pick on each other. You fight, but do you doubt she'd be there for you if you needed her?"

Lance looked wrong footed. "Uh, well, no," he admitted.

A satisfied smile and a shrug of the shoulders. "Like I said. It's nice. To have that bond with someone. I've never had any siblings."

Setting his sandwich down, already half eaten, Hunk sighed. "Yeah, I wish I had siblings too," he agreed. "It's just me and my parents and my grandma in my family. I mean, I've got cousins, but we only see each other for stuff like Christmas, and usually I'm the one taking care of the baby family members. Which I don't mind, but still. I'm not really close with any of the older ones."

This was the part Keith hated. Lance had talked about his family. Hunk had talked about his. Now came Keith's turn. This was the part where he ended up sounding like every B rated movie with an orphan protagonist or deuteragonist. Already Lance and Hunk were turning interested gazes on him.

Keith turned his head toward the front window so he didn't have to see their faces. Instead he watched the pedestrians walking by, in groups and by themselves, as he spoke. He did his best to keep his voice casual.

"My parents died when I was six and I went into the foster system. There were a few families that tried to take me in, but it never worked out. I joined the garrison after I aged out of the program," he said.

For a moment there was silence at their table. The babble and clattering noise of the café continued around them, but no one in their small group said a word. Tension crept into Keith's shoulders the longer it went on. It was always like this. He hated it.

"Dude, you joined the garrison at eighteen?" Hunk asked, amazement in his tone. Keith snapped his head back around, his wide eyes meeting Hunk's bright smiling expression. "You and Lance really are two halves of a coin or something. I had to do two years at a regular college before they accepted me!"

No condolences? No pity? Keith could hardly believe it. Hunk had jumped right past the sob story of Keith's life to what came next. He opened his mouth to respond, but Lance beat him to it.

"The Sanchez family would definitely take you," he blurted out, then looked shocked that the words had left his mouth. "I mean, we'd be happy to have you. That is, you're totally-I-You could be a Sanchez if you wanted to." Then he started looking around as if to find an exit door to the conversation.

Keith tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, confused. "I doubt your parents want to adopt someone who's twenty-five, Lance."

"Uh-"

Hunk burst out with a laugh. "Ha! I don't think that's what Lance had in mind."

The statement made Lance turn a glare on his friend, his face bright red in embarrassment, but Keith didn't get it. Keith had been talking about being in the foster system and how no one wanted to adopt him and Lance had said the Sanchez family would. So how was it that Hunk didn't think Lance was talking about adoption?

Then Lance jumped out of his seat and exclaimed that Hunk owed him for buying lunch last time they went out and dragged Hunk from the table, leaving Keith sitting there with Hunk's mostly eaten sandwich, Lance's almost untouched one, all of their drinks, and very lost as to what just happened.

From this distance, Keith couldn't hear what anyone in line for food was saying. Lance and Hunk seemed to be quietly and discreetly arguing, with a lot of Looks that held the words of a thousand previous conversations.

He actually appreciated the time to himself. It allowed him to think.

Never before had Keith mentioned his dead parents or his time in the orphanage and not received a drop of pity. Hunk had avoided the conversation point all together. Lance had assured him that the Sanchez family would like him. Keith rested his cheek in his palm and sighed, but it wasn't a sad sound.

"They're nice," he said, picking up his tea and sipping it while his head was still in his hand. "I like them."

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **KitKatie**

 **PilotKogane**

I don't remember applying for a job at the animal shelter, so how is it that I've been standing around selling 'swag bags' to people as a fundraiser for the shelter for the past two afternoons?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You would think you'd be more than willing to help the very place that gave you your furry baby, Kogane. After all, it's really the least you can do. Plus you get to hang out with the awesomeness that is me.

[GIF of Merlin and Arthur from BBC's 'Merlin' rolling on the floor of a council room. Text over it reads "I KNOW YOU WANT THIS."]

 **KitKatie**

[Picture of a beagle with a triangle shaped white spot on its forehead, standing by a front door and looking up at the camera expectantly.]

I got my loving boy from a shelter too! I can't imagine my life without him. Good luck with your fundraiser.

 **PilotKogane**

The shelter didn't 'give' her to me. I paid almost $200 for her, plus more for all her house supplies.

 _Source: PilotKogane #animal shelters #not that I'm not grateful to have Red #but there was no giving involved_

…

…

Keith was twelve pages from the end of _The Golem and the Jinni_ when his phone rang. 'Lance Angelo Sanchez Ro-' was displayed on the screen. He looked down at his clothing. His pjs were red with thin black pinstripes. He glanced around him. The apartment wasn't dirty where the screen would show.

It would do. He hit 'Accept.'

The black screen with white text was replaced with an image of Lance's face. The top of a powder blue shirt with little yellow lion faces on it was just visible at the bottom of the screen. Lance's eyes were a bit wild.

"Keith!" he half screamed as soon as the call connected. Keith winced at the noise and Red's ears perked up from where she was playfully devouring a stuffed bird toy. "Thank God you answered!"

The comment simultaneously made Keith's chest warm and cold at the same time. It was clear that Lance was distressed and the first person he'd thought to call was Keith. That was good. That made Keith feel useful, needed, like he was important to Lance. Keith had never had friends like this. He'd never had someone who, when they were upset, thought to call Keith first. It made Keith happy to know Lance would turn to him.

But, repeat, Lance was clearly distressed. That was bad.

"What's the matter?" Keith asked with a frown.

"You ever have a certain way about thinking about something and then suddenly something happens and your way of thinking of that thing is thrown for a loop because everything you thought you knew about it is suddenly upside down?"

"Uh." Keith glanced at the ceiling as if that would offer him the answer to Lance's strange question.

"Because I thought that learning you were PilotKogane was a shock but I mean technically I barely knew you. I mean we'd only been friends for a little while and dude, you still don't follow me back, I mean what the hell is up with that anyway?"

The beginnings of a headache were forming in Keith's temples. "Not that I'm not glad you called, but Lance-"

"No, wait, lemme back up," Lance said, drawing Keith's attention back down. "Is it possible that one person I know could have two tumblrs?!"

Keith blinked a few times as he processed the question. "I only have one tumblr, Lance."

Lance ran his free hand through his hair with a groan, and his arm was covered in the same blue fabric with little lion faces on it. "No, not you! I know not you. I mean Pidge!"

Oh. That post about Rover today must've done it. Lance had picked up on the same thing Keith had. Rover really did have a distinct fur pattern.

"Katie will be happy you finally noticed," Keith told him with a small, satisfied smile.

A grimace creased Lance's face. "Yeah I bet she-" His eyes went wide and the screen was pulled away from Lance. Keith could now see much more of Lance's powder blue pjs. He looked very huggable in them. Very soft. "Wait! You knew?!"

Keith's smile grew. "Goodnight, Lance."

"No! No no no no no! Keith, don't you dare hang up this phone. This is important! How did you know that KitKatie was-"

The screen went dark as Keith hung up and the room went quiet. Keith knew that didn't mean an end to the conversation. Tomorrow when he checked tumblr, he'd have an ask and maybe a chat message or six. Lance would probably post a freak out just like he had when he realized Keith was PilotKogane, and it might even include a line about insensitive friends just for Keith.

The fact that Keith knew how Lance would react to this made Keith's heart speed up. He knew Lance well enough to predict behavior! They were close enough for Keith to tease him like this. As was becoming usual when Lance was involved, Keith's chest felt warm and full. He looked forward to their next conversation, their next meeting, the next time something would remind him of Lance.

Was this feeling because they were such good friends? He didn't get this feeling about Hunk or Pidge or Shiro. It was only Lance. But maybe it was because he and Lance were closer than the others. Maybe he just talked to Lance more and knew Lance better and that was the reason for the warmer feelings. The truth was, however, that Keith simply wasn't sure.

Thinking about the others made Keith pause and regard his phone again. Lance was freaking out about KitKatie and P1dg3N4t10n both being Pidge. Should Keith call her and warn her about the meltdown?

Across the room, Red left her toy behind and darted into the kitchen as if it held the secret to the universe. A moment later, she bolted back out, around the couch, and under the bed in a matter of seconds.

No, Keith wouldn't warn Pidge. She'd handle it fine either way. Though Keith _would_ ask her what Lance said and did during the phone call Lance was no doubt already making.

Settling back down on the couch, Keith held his book up to reading level. Within moments, he'd blocked the world out once again.

...

...

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 was kind of short, and it's the holiday season, so enjoy another chapter this week. We'll return to our regularly scheduled updates again on Saturday. Enjoy!

…

…

 **Chapter 16**

…

…

There had been a lot of standing around in the local pet store after Keith adopted Red. There were dozens of brands of cat food and cat litter, seven different designs of litter box, fifteen kinds of treats, brushes, nail clippers, harnesses and collars, flea treatment and bathing supplies, scratching posts, cat trees and other things to climb on, too many toys, and cat carriers.

Keith had debated between the sturdier looking plastic cat carrier and the softer looking fabric one. Eventually he'd gone with the fabric one because it had a strap for wearing over his shoulder rather than him needing to hold onto a hard plastic handle every time.

And so it was that Red was inside the black cloth cat carrier, the strap comfortably seated over Keith's shoulders, while both owner and pet waited for the apartment door before them to open.

It was Lance who opened the door. He was wearing a blue and white baseball t-shirt and jeans, no shoes or socks on his feet, and his hair was damp like he'd just left the shower. He gave a wide grin when he saw Keith on his doorstep.

"You have any trouble finding the place?" Lance asked once they were both inside.

Keith shook his head as he set the carrier on the floor next to the couch. Red was silent inside her cloth container. "I did worry it would rain though."

There was a moment of silence, punctuated only by a clock ticking somewhere and muffled noise from behind the only closed door in the place – probably Hunk's room. Then Lance gasped, "Did-Did you ride your hovercycle over here?"

"Yeah." Lance stared at him like he was an alien and Keith frowned. "What?" he snapped.

Motioning to the cat carrier Lance said, "How the hell did you ride your hovercycle over here with a _cat carrier_?"

Oh. Keith glanced at the carrier and then back up at Lance. "Slowly."

Before Lance could muster up a response, the closed room opened to reveal Hunk. The big man opened his mouth to speak but then something shoved past him. Goldy was an almost full grown golden retriever with pale fur and a madly wagging tail. She bounded over to the couch as soon as she was free of the bedroom, despite Hunk calling out half words of distress while he followed her.

"No-Goldy-You can't-Come- _Goldy_."

Keith felt that if he had fur, like Red did, his would be standing on end. Goldy sniffed around the carrier and Red hissed, curled up as far from the dog as she could at all times. It was obvious that the big dog didn't mean Red any harm, but Keith still felt defensive.

Hunk got hold of his dog and pulled her away from the carrier, though Goldy still stared at it, panting and wagging her tail excitedly. She didn't try to pull away though, which was good.

"Where's Sapphire?" Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. "In my room. That's her usual hangout."

"And Goldy's-"

"Goldy's fine," Hunk assured him. "She's just excited. New friends and all that. But I promise, she's harmless."

Nodding, even though he didn't feel nearly as confident as he had outside the door, Keith knelt down and unzipped the cat carrier. He reached his hand in and scratched Red's ears, then pet all of her he could touch a few times. She still didn't leave the carrier when he pulled back.

"Get away from the carrier, stupid," Lance told him.

Sure enough, as soon as Keith was several feet from the carrier, Red shot out from inside of it. She darted around the open area of the apartment once, giving all the people and the dog a wide berth, and then disappeared through Lance's cracked open bedroom door.

When she didn't immediately come back out, Keith took a step toward the room. Lance's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dude, you gotta let her be," he said. "She's scared right now and you chasing her around isn't gonna make her feel any better. Let her adjust."

Usually Keith would've argued. It was his cat after all. But Lance worked with cats every day. It was probably a good assumption that Lance knew what he was talking about. It was still hard to let himself be manhandled onto a faux leather couch in front of a TV for a movie of some sort.

Truthfully, Hunk took the couch. Or, he took one seat on the couch. Goldy took the rest. Lance and Keith shared a marginally-wider-than-usual loveseat. Almost as soon as they were seated, a white and grey Himalayan cat with startlingly blue eyes hopped up to sit on the arm of the loveseat next to Lance.

"There's my gem," Lance cooed, petting the cat once from ear tip to tail tip. Sapphire gave a series of loud purrs in response and kneaded the couch arm without tearing it.

Keith's eyes were riveted to the cat's. Lance hadn't been joking. Those really were the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen. The name Sapphire fit her well. She, like Goldy, also appeared to be well trained. That was just as surprising as her eyes, considering who her owners were.

The movie Hunk put in took place in space, with pirates, black holes, treasure, and space technology. It didn't make a lot of sense, actually. The ships looked like ships on the sea from the 1800s or whatever but they worked like spaceships. How was no one dying from lack of oxygen? The movie explained artificial gravity on the ships – briefly, sort of – but they never mentioned air. And space whales? And space barnacles on the bottom of the ship? And if they were so advanced, why were their lifelines made of rope instead of some futuristic wires?

After Keith's third comment, Lance told him to shut up and enjoy the movie. Keith might've argued, but about the time the cast of animated characters on screen learned there were pirates among their crew, Red joined the party.

She slunk out and around the side of the couch. Goldy perked up but Hunk just pet the retriever and that action alone was apparently enough to keep Goldy from following Red. Red peaked up at Goldy and then skittered quickly to the loveseat and up into Keith's lap. She curled up there with her tail between her and Goldy. Keith wasn't sure if it was meant to be protective or if she was simply trying to pretend the dog wasn't there by blocking her view of it.

She purred quietly as Keith's scratched around her ears. Slowly, as the movie neared its climax, her heartbeat slowed and she seemed to start dozing. Of course, all the explosions of the climax had her jumping along with Sapphire and looking around for what made the noise, but other than that she was very calm.

Red didn't go back to sleep. Instead, she batted at Sapphire, who had mirrored her by climbing into Lance's lap. Sapphire barely paid any attention to the smacks to her tail, purring loudly the whole time because Lance never stopped scratching and petting her. Red rolled over in Keith's lap, smacking him in the face with her bushy tail, and mewed up at Lance. She even reached a paw up to him.

Keith was at once done in by how cute she was being and jealous that she'd turned on him so fast. Intending to draw her attention back to him, Keith moved to poke her in the forehead. At the same time, Lance, without looking, reached over to pet the quietly mewling animal.

Their hands touched. Keith's fingers had been crawling up over Red's head and Lance's had been coming down on her head, so they almost could've held hands with the way they collided. Instead, both of them stopped moving.

Then Red grew impatient and butted her head into Keith's hand, pressing it more firmly into Lance's.

The added warmth made Keith almost unbearably aware of Lance beside him. There was barely a hand's worth of space between them. Lance had his right leg bent, the ankle hooked over his left knee, making a bit of a basket space for Sapphire to lie in. It also meant that one of his bare feet was close to Keith. And now, instead of moving his hand away when Keith's was pressed into it, his fingers molded themselves over Keith's.

His fingers were surprisingly soft for someone who worked with hovercycles. Then again, Keith reminded himself, Lance rode the cycle while Pidge and Hunk actually built the thing. Lance worked with cats. And soon, he'd be a pilot in the military or an astronaut up in space.

Keith shifted his fingers apart just a tiny bit, but it was enough for Lance's fingers to start sliding between them. Keith's heartbeat was so loud he was certain the others would hear it if it weren't for the music over the end of the space pirate movie. His face must've been bright red. That's what all the stories said, right? And his face felt like he'd been standing over the stove too long. He and Lance were, for all intents and purposes, holding hands.

Then the credits began to roll. As if that were a cue of some sort, Goldy jumped up from the couch with a short 'ruff' of sound. She headed for the door, not the loveseat, but Red still jumped up and darted behind it. Her claws made little pricks into Keith's legs, just enough to hurt, and he ripped his hand away to help her off him faster to avoid more accidental pain.

Hunk sent him an apologetic shrug as he followed the dog to the door. Keith wondered if he was apologizing that Red was startled or if he knew Lance and Keith had been holding hands and was sorry to interrupt. Surely it was the former, right? He'd been watching the end of the movie, not Lance and Keith, right? But Keith hadn't caught the end of the movie, the denouement, because he'd been stuck thinking about the feel of Lance's long fingers next to his own.

Lance cleared his throat. His cheeks were only faintly pink and Keith wished his own would calm down. "So while Hunk takes the bear for a potty break, you want some food?"

They made frozen dinner meals and Lance put food in the cat and dog bowls in the corner. Over the course of the night, they'd play cards, holo-chess, and fighter jet racing video games. Red would get more comfortable around Goldy. Keith would sleep on the couch, Red curled against him like a fluffy throw pillow. But Lance and Keith wouldn't hold hands again, and they wouldn't talk about it either.

…

…

"So I know you're gonna be, like, eight hours in the air or whatever, and planes make people crazy, but write yourself a note. You gotta keep active on tumblr even while you're gone."

The airport was loud and full of people. There were long queues for the Starbucks and all the stores that sold any kind of food. The Disney store had several customers as well. Not to mention the droves of people coming to and from the main atrium down the long hallways on the moving sidewalks, and all the stores located down those halls as well. Above them were the walkways of the hotel that was part of the airport, and Keith saw at least one person walking on every floor. The crowds were making him nervous. He was not used to being around so many people at the same time.

"I'll still post," Keith said. He assumed Shiro would let him use the internet, at least. Shiro was a good guy and it wasn't like Keith using his wifi would cost him any money.

"And don't worry about Red. You saw her. She's totally cool with Goldy and Sapphire and she'll be fine," Hunk continued.

He'd been saying pretty much the same things in the car all the way here. How Red would be fine, his bike would be fine, his apartment would be fine, everything would be fine. Hunk might be more nervous about Keith going to California than Keith was.

"I know, Hunk," Keith said.

Hunk gulped in a deep breath and then wrapped Keith up in a strong hug. "Have fun, be safe, we'll miss you!"

When Hunk released him, Keith took in a big gulp of air as discreetly as possible. Hunk might be fat but he was also very very strong. He considered saying 'I'll miss you too' but he didn't. After all, he was only going to be gone a week. That wasn't long enough to miss someone very much, was it?

Lance, standing to Hunk's right, had been quiet since they arrived at the airport. He'd been chatty in the car, telling _Hunk_ not to worry and rambling off a bunch of facts about California that he'd read from travel blogs and travel sites in the past few days. Since Keith had told them he was leaving.

"There's this place called Glass Beach that, dude, I wish I was going with you. I'd make a drive out there on my own if I had to. It looks sick!"

But now he was standing with his hands in his pockets, staring more at Keith's luggage on the floor than at any person. Keith remembered how they'd held hands a few short nights ago. He'd felt close to Lance in a way Keith hadn't felt with anyone ever before in his life. He wanted to feel it again.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something – though he wasn't sure what – Lance spoke up first.

"Good luck over there," he said, a modicum of his usual boisterous grin lighting his face. He stepped forward and gave Keith a hug. It wasn't as strong and back breaking as Hunk's, but it engulfed Keith completely and made him feel warm.

Keith hugged him back for a few moments and then pulled away. "I'll be fine. But thanks."

Lance scoffed. "I'll be fine, he says. Tell me, who is it that admitted he's never left the central Florida area again?"

He gave Keith a pointed look and Keith frowned, not deigning to answer that with words. The silent response still made Lance grin like the cat that got the canary.

"And who is it that's traveled out of the country?" he asked.

"You visited your aunts and uncles in Cuba, Lance," Hunk said. "I'm not sure that counts much."

Lance gaped at him. "That totally counts!"

He looked so offended that Keith couldn't help but laugh, little chuckles escaping him one after the other. It was only for a moment, but the sound of the laughter stopped Hunk and Lance from continuing their banter. Instead, both men looked at him with pleasantly surprised faces. Keith sobered quickly.

"What?"

"Oh my god," Lance said, just barely loud enough to hear. "Why didn't I have a camera? Shit."

Keith narrowed his eyes, confused. Then Hunk spoke. "Dude, you have a really nice laugh." Hunk's eyes glanced behind them to the big prompter screens listing what planes were doing what and he gasped. "And you gotta go or you're gonna miss your flight!"

Flipping around, Keith saw that, indeed, his plane had landed and was set to take off on time, which meant he would really need to hurry if he was going to make it.

"Thanks for driving me," Keith said. "I'll let you know when I've landed."

He moved to grab his stuff but Lance already had, holding it out for Keith like some sort of offering. Their fingers barely touched as the bag passed from one set of hands to the other and Keith bitterly thought on how that wasn't how it happened in the movies at all. Then he was heading to the security check points, the tram, and the departure gates beyond.

…

…

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

If you become a NARA racer, are you gonna move to California full time?

The message came in when Keith turned off airplane mode on his phone after landing in California. He wasn't about to fight the crowds in getting off the plane, so he'd intended to text Lance and Hunk to let them know he'd arrived, like he said he would.

Then Lance's text. It made him pause.

It seemed logical. If he raced for NARA, he'd have to live somewhere near where NARA races were held. They didn't host races in Florida, at least, as far as Keith knew. Maybe they did, but all the major races were nowhere near the Sunshine State. Even if Keith didn't move to California, he'd probably leave Florida.

A man with a briefcase tripped slightly in the slowly shuffling line down the aisle and the briefcase smacked into the chair next to Keith, surprising Keith out of his thoughts briefly. He watched until the man was away from Keith's row of chairs and then looked back down at his phone.

In Florida, Keith had Lance and Hunk, the bookstore, street side racing, and his parents. He'd just met Lance, Hunk, and Pidge in real life in Florida. Keith had been to Lance and Hunk's apartment a few times since they'd all become aware of each other's tumblr IDs. They'd become friends. Their pets even got along.

And his parents. If Keith left Florida, he couldn't likely make it back every year for the anniversary of their death, forget visiting just because he felt like it or something had happened that he wanted to talk to them about.

Would Lance give them updates for Keith?

Keith was struck by an image of Lance at their graves, speaking stuttered Korean in a terrible accent. It almost made him laugh, except eight hours on a plane and waiting while people inched along like snails past his seat left him feeling a bit drained.

He sent Hunk a text saying he'd landed and was safe, because he knew Hunk was a worrier. Then he went back to staring at Lance's text. Strangely, he didn't want to tell Lance the obvious truth: yes, he would leave Florida if he signed with NARA. It felt like he'd be letting Lance down if he said that.

It took until the aisle was almost clear for Keith to finally settle on an answer, and he still wasn't sure he liked it.

 _Keith Kogane_

I don't know

…

…

After walking through the terminal and reaching the main area of the airport, Keith stopped walking. He was meant to meet Shiro and Allura here, and they were going to take him back to Shiro's place where he'd be staying for the week. He cast his gaze around, eyes landing briefly on each person.

In the end it was easy to spot Shiro. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, so most of his prosthetic arm was in view, and he was holding a sign that read "Keith" in bold letters. Shiro spotted him coming over long before Keith got to him and smiled.

Keith stopped just out of arm's reach. "Hi," he said in greeting, feeling a bit awkward. Even though he'd gone to Shiro for advice all the time on tumblr, they'd never met before in real life. What was he supposed to say? "Where's Allura?"

That probably wasn't it.

Still, Shiro shrugged, smiling at him. "She didn't want to park, so she's driving around in circles in the loading zone until we come out."

Nodding, Keith glanced down at his bag, then at the sign with his name on it, and back up to Shiro's face. "It's...It's good to meet you."

In an instant, Shiro had closed the space between them and wrapped Keith into his third hug of the day. Even with the sign held in one of Shiro's hands, the hug was firm and tight.

"It's good to meet you too, Keith. I'm so glad you came," Shiro said quietly.

And even though they'd never met before, somehow, that hug felt like a hug given to someone who'd been gone for a long time but who had finally come home.

…

…

 _tbc_ …

...

...

My beta says Keith's theme song this chapter (especially at the airport) is "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles.

And can anyone guess what movie they were watching?


	17. Chapter 17

To any who read but did not review, and who wanted to know what the movie they watched was: it was Treasure Planet! It's a beautiful, wonderful movie - a futuristic retelling of Treasure Island.

...

...

 **Chapter 17**

...

...

Shiro, it turned out, woke up earlier than Keith did. It was actually the sound of him doing pushups, quiet though he was, that woke Keith. Once Keith was up as well, Shiro suggested they go on a run together. Since Keith took a run every morning anyway, he said yes. It started out as a simple morning workout run but quickly turned into a race.

Shiro lost terribly.

Back at Shiro's house, Shiro stood with his hands on his knees, breathing hard through his nose. Keith was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, also breathing deeply but not as hard.

"Oh wow," Shiro said between breaths, already sounding almost as if he hadn't winded himself running too much. "You said you were a pilot. I never thought you'd be that fast."

Keith had beaten Shiro back to the house by a good two minutes. It was gratifying to know he was so much faster than someone who still trained every day to keep up with military standards.

"A flat run is really easy," Keith noted, not gloating or preening, just stating. "It would've been more interesting if there'd been obstacles."

For a few moments, Shiro appraised Keith. It felt like Shiro was doing as Lance had done a few weeks ago – looking at Keith and seeing every one of his flaws. He felt no more comfortable with Shiro doing it than he had when Lance did it. Shiro gave him that look for a much shorter time than Lance had at least. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"That garrison was stupid to toss you away," he said. "They'll be lucky if they ever have another cadet like you."

He wouldn't say anything more on the subject though, no matter how much Keith asked, so the subject was dropped. Instead, the men took turns showering and then Shiro made them a simple breakfast of eggs and fruit.

Then he told Keith the plans for the week.

"The NARA trials are on Thursday. Until then, I've got some ideas for things we can do to show you around California," Shiro said. "Or, our small section of it."

There was a food festival going on that day, an outdoor theater in town, a museum Shiro thought he'd enjoy, horseback riding or mountain biking if Keith was interested, and plenty of beaches.

"Glass Beach," Keith said immediately when the idea was presented. Shiro gave him a curious look and Keith blushed. "Can we go to Glass Beach?"

Shiro thought about it for awhile before answering. "Well, it's about four hours away if there's traffic."

Keith set his water bottle down on the kitchen counter and frowned at it, hoping Shiro couldn't read the disappointment in his back. Lance had said he wanted to go to Glass Beach. Keith had thought maybe he could get some pictures of it or something to show him if it was as 'sick' as he thought it was. It wasn't a huge deal if they didn't go. Lance was probably just trip planning like most people do, never intending to get near the places they talked about. It wouldn't matter if Keith went or not. Still, the disappointment sat there in his gut like a well landed punch.

"We could stay the night in Fort Bragg and drive back in the morning, I suppose," Shiro said behind him, a towel still wrapped around his neck from his shower.

Keith flipped around to stare at him with wide eyes. "Stay the night?"

Shiro laughed. "I don't know about you, but eight hours in a car in one day doesn't sound like fun. So we'll explore the area a little bit, get a room, and come back the next day. It's not like we don't have the time, right?"

A smile spread on Keith's lips. "Yeah. Thank you, Shiro."

His response was a friendly shoulder clap and another warm smile.

…

…

 **PilotKogane** [rebloged] **This-is-Altea**

[Video of Keith staring at a plate with a single sausage sitting on top of a pile of something mushy and green. Keith looks less than pleased. Shiro's voice speaks from off screen.

"Come on, Keith. Take a bite."

Keith scowls at him. "If it's so good, why don't you eat it?"

"I'm recording you first, since you've never been to a food festival before. I'll eat some after I get you on camera eating it."

Still scowling, Keith cuts off a piece of sausage, spears it with his fork, scoops some of the mushy green vegetable onto the fork behind it, and stuffs it in his mouth. Almost instantly his face goes pale and he spits it back out onto the plate.

"Oh my god, what is that?!"

A woman starts chortling off screen and Keith glares at her while he sucks down water from his Styrofoam cup. Shiro chuckles once before the video ends.]

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

PilotKogane trying grunkohl and blood sausage at the Foreign Delicacies Food Festival.

 **PilotKogane**

That was vile.

 **This-is-Altea**

I am sorry for laughing, Keith, but you sounded so scandalized I couldn't help myself.

 **PilotKogane**

You're both vile.

 _Source: TheOppositeofAmnesia #I have to deal with this for a whole week_

 **savethefood_savetheworld** likes this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

 **MechanicCoranic** likes this

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

[Video focusing on a plate of black stringy something on a plate. Camera pans out to show Keith once more sitting in front of it, people walking around in the sun behind him. Again, Shiro's voice speaks from behind the camera.

"I promise, Keith, this one doesn't taste weird at all."

Keith looks dubious. "Before I eat it, what is it?"

"It's squid ink pasta, from Italy. It's just spaghetti, but they used squid ink in the sauce so it turns the pasta black. Do you like seafood?" Keith nods. "Then you should like this."

Keith moves to pick up the fork but hesitates.

"Come on Keith, I promise. It's not bad. You eat stranger food when you follow Korean recipes."

"Korean food tastes just fine," Keith grumbles as he finally picks up the fork, the black noodles already twisted around the end.

He pops the small amount of pasta in his mouth, waits a moment, and then looks surprised. "It's good."

"See? I told you."

Keith spins more pasta around the fork and eats it, then some more. He looks at the camera in suspicion. "Why are you still recording?"

The camera shifts slightly. "No reason really. You're enjoying yourself. You like the food. It's nice." When Keith is halfway through another mouthful, Shiro asks, "Can I get a smile for the camera?"

While finishing chewing, Keith visibly contemplates the request. Then, when the food is gone, he manages a small but toothy smile. His teeth are completely black. The camera shakes a bit but no laugh accompanies it. Then Keith goes back to enjoying his food.]

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

More food fun at the festival. This time it's a meal from Italy!

 **PilotKogane**

! What the hell? Shiro!

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have posted this without your permission. I can take it down if you'd like.

 **PilotKogane**

It's too late. He's already seen it.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Who?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Elijah Wood in a yellow shirt laughing so hard he falls over in his chair, sits up, keeps laughing, wipes tears from his eyes, then bends forward still laughing]

[GIF of baby Tiana and Charlotte from Princess and the Frog falling over laughing]

[GIF of Nagisa Hazuki laughing hysterically, hitting his desk with one hand and holding his stomach with the other, while Rei Ryugazaki blushes with wide eyes at the forefront of the gif, reads "[laughing]"]

[GIF of Snape from A Very Potter Musical laughing, reads "I'll stop laughing as soon as it stops being funny."]

 _Source: TheOppositeofAmnesia #omg #good shit #pretty boy with a flower_

…

…

 **P1dg3N4t10n** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

[Video of Shiro sitting with a dark skinned, white haired woman in her thirties at a table. They're chatting with smiles on their faces. Crowds of people are walking around with various kinds of food in their hands, tents and food trucks along the edges of the walkway. The camera's angle suggests it's in a shirt pocket. Keith's voice from behind the camera.

"Hey, Shiro. I found some chocolate."

Shiro looks up, interested. "Chocolate? Really? From which tent?"

"Switzerland, perhaps?" the woman asks in a refined British accent. "Or Austria? Oh! Maybe Mexico?" Her face lights up with excitement.

"Australia, actually," Keith says.

Both Shiro and Allura look curious. Keith's hand enters the shot, holding an already opened bar of creamy looking chocolate. The wrapper is royal purple and yellow and reads "Dairy Milk" from the Cadbury company. A square of the chocolate is missing but the rest is intact.

"Want some?"

Both Allura and Shiro take a square and pop it in their mouths. Allura hums.

"It's sweet, but also a bit salty. Does it have salted caramel in it?"

"No."

A few moments later, both of their faces flinch into matching expressions of disgust.

"Oh my-Keith, what-what _is that_?" Shiro stumbles out, reaching for his drink. "That's awful!"

Allura nods. "Indeed. The after taste is quite…oh goodness. Yes, what is it?"

"Vegemite chocolate," Keith says, sounding completely innocent.]

 **PilotKogane**

Do unto others and all that.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Dude, that's some harsh revenge. Wow. Vegemite?

 **This-is-Altea**

Please never make me eat that again. It was pleasant at first, but afterward…I think I might be sick just remembering it.

 **PilotKogane**

Don't make me eat any awful food and I won't make you eat any awful food.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

[GIF of Bradley James laughing, head thrown back, full body chortling]

Payback's a bitch. Removing a square so they thought you'd eaten some was the perfect touch. Keep up the good work, Kogane.

 _Source: PilotKogane #vegemite #adventures with food #zero chill #I love it_

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000**

There sure are a lot of food trucks in Orlando. Mexican, Puerto Rican, Argentinean, Cuban. I've seen German food and British food. I even saw an Olive Garden food truck once.

 _#don't eat all the food without me_

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **savethefood_savetheworld**

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Red is really getting along with Sapphire and Goldy now. Today Sapphire and Red ran around Goldy while Goldy tried batting at them with her paws. They were too fast for her. It was so cute watching them play together!

 **PilotKogane**

She's not too hyper for you or anything?

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

It's nothing we can't handle. Don't worry! We have a dog and a cat too. We're used to energy in the house.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of a small chubby cat making for the swishing tail of a bigger cat but before it gets there it falls over onto its side looking tired]

She's run me ragged. I'm so tired, I'm dying. Leave me behind. I'm not gonna make it.

 _Source: savethefood_savetheworld #I'm kidding she's great #I may steal your cat #pretty boy with a flower_

…

…

 _Keith Kogane_

You're not stealing my cat

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

You'll have to come tear her from my loving arms, Mr. Mullet

 _Keith Kogane_

What is with you and my mullet?

 _Keith Kogane_

Stop calling me Mullet

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

You'll have to come make me, Mullet Boy.

…

…

 _tbc…_

 _..._

 _..._

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Happy Holidays, Joyful Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you celebrate!


	18. Chapter 18

I hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season! The internet has felt rather dead lately, but I can only assume it's because of the various holidays going on and that people are too busy with real life stuff to focus on the internet for the moment.

Regardless, I present to you the next chapter and sincerely hope you enjoy it. And have a wonderful New Year's Eve!

...

...

 **Chapter 18**

The drive up to Glass Beach in Fort Bragg was just as long as Shiro said it would be. Keith was used to making long trips on his bike, though rarely were they four hours. He wasn't sure if he preferred being in a car to being on his bike, but at least he wasn't driving. Instead he got to sit in the passenger seat and look out at the scenery. Shiro drove while Allura and her friend Shay sat in the back seat.

Eventually they entered Fort Bragg and Shiro drove up Elm Street and parked in the closest lot to the actual beach. The area around the parking lot was mostly just grassy, with signs posted about the different kinds of glass and how the glass came to be on the beach. The beach itself wasn't even visible.

"The beach is only a short walk away, I think," Shiro noted, scratching lightly at the scar across his nose.

Shay nodded and pointed. "Just over there," she said, then frowned. "You can't take any of the glass from the beach though, no matter how beautiful you think it is."

Keith frowned as well. "Okay?"

As they walked, Allura explained. "For many years, companies and citizens alike made the ocean along the coast into their dumping ground. They threw away glass bottles, appliances, and even automobiles over the cliffs in this area. Eventually, the water quality was severely damaged and the practice was put to an end. Authorities did their best to remove the metal and most other non-biodegradable materials from the beaches and waters along the coast, while what was biodegradable did just that. It broke down and disappeared. What was left was the glass. The ocean waves rolling in beat at the glass, shaping it and smoothing it into sea glass." She gave Keith a sad smile. "It's beautiful to look at, but it means that there is still so much pollution in the sea."

"If it's trash, why can't we take it?" Keith asked.

Shay answered. "It's considered a resource now. It's illegal to pick up any of the glass inside the state park. It's stupid," she said in a quiet, bitter tone. "If people think the glass is beautiful and want to use it, whether decoratively or in art or creation of something new, why not let them help clean the ocean? The Earth is suffocating because people find it too costly to clean up, but when it's offered for free they turn it down, even charging those responsible huge fines!"

At that moment, the beach came into view.

For the first few seconds, all Keith saw was a beach. The only difference between Florida beaches and California beaches seemed to be that California beaches had cliffs and jagged rocks in the water. And then the clouds moved away from the sun and the beach glittered.

"Oh wow," Keith murmured.

It was true that when Lance had said Glass Beach looked 'sick' that Keith had been imagining something like the treasure rooms of royalty. It was also true that Glass Beach seemed to be mostly small rocks and sand rather than heaps of sea glass. But among the rocks were hundreds of thousands of small clear and white glass pebbles, with deposits of other colors throughout. There were no giant rubies or emeralds, but the glass glimmered in the water and the light, and it was beautiful.

"Hm," Shiro said, disappointment clear in just that one syllable. "There are a lot of people here."

That was when Keith took notice of the other people. They were chatting with each other or calling out to their friends to come 'Look what I found!' or sifting through the glass on the beach in search of one in particular. Instantly the beach lost some of its beauty. It was a tourist zone.

Shay hummed. "There's another beach further down that also has glass on it. Most people don't go there, so it should be pretty empty."

They didn't get back in the car. Instead, the team took the walking trail the mile or so down the coast until they found another beach. They never really left the coastline though. It was simply too steep and rocky and there was no beach for awhile. There was still a beautiful view of the ocean and the water crashing against the stone bottoms of the cliffs. There were seats periodically that Allura called 'artist benches' for drawing or painting from. And the ground was covered in a bed of grass, rather than sand and shells with some scraggly grass like near Florida beaches.

All in all, Keith liked the California coast.

The second Glass Beach was even more amazing than the first. The colored glass seemed more abundant than at the first beach, making the shore glimmer in reds and oranges, blues and greens, pinks and even yellows.

"Well, Keith?" Shay asked. "What do you think?"

Keith glanced at her briefly before looking back at the beach. "Sick." Then he walked out onto the beach with Shiro and Allura.

Keith found a white piece of glass with a heart still visible from its original design. He picked up sea glass in long cone shapes, coin shapes, twisting spiral shapes, and more. He found one that reminded him of Sapphire's eyes, another of Red's bushy tail. There were pieces of sea glass that could almost be used as marbles they were so round. Some of the glass was obviously originally from a bottle of alcohol, usually beer, but now weathered into something beautiful.

A lot of this beach, like the other one, was simply rocks and shells, but Keith ignored them. He could find rocks and shells back home. In the shallow pools of water revealed by the low tide, Keith found anemone and starfish and tiny fish just waiting for a wave to take them back out to the ocean. Amazingly, there weren't a lot of sea glass pieces to find in the tide pools.

Lance would like this beach, Keith decided. He looked over and saw Shiro taking pictures of Allura holding up various pieces of sea glass. He would ask Shiro for copies of those pictures to give to Lance. And maybe someday Lance could come out here himself and see the glass in person.

Pushing aside the top layer of rock and glass, Keith paused. There, in amongst the countless tiny pieces of glass like grains of rice, were two rounded pieces of glass the size of Keith's thumb, like marbles. One was a deep red, edging toward black. The other was deep blue, also edging toward black. Both had speckles of something in their glass, either from their original forms or given to them over the years by the sea, that glittered faintly in the light.

It looked like stars.

Keith pulled the two pieces of sea glass from the rocks and dirt around them and held them up to the light. The red one made him think of the sky at twilight just before all light vanished and night set in. The blue one was space, deep and endless. Both were beautiful.

If Keith could pick one souvenir to bring back to Lance, these would be it. No cheesy California keychains or useless decorations, nothing stating where he'd gotten it from like a Made in China stamp. Just two simple pieces of sea glass.

Glancing around, Keith saw that Shay had joined Shiro and Allura in messing around with the camera and glass. Quickly, Keith put one of the rounded, smooth pieces of sea glass into each of his shoes. They rested against his legs, just above his ankles, in the tall boots. The stones were almost too big to be comfortable but he would endure it.

"Keith!" He jolted as if shot and then turned to look at the others. Allura was waving at him. "Come take some pictures with us!"

A nod. "Okay."

Every step he took for the rest of the day reminded him of the glass he'd stolen from the beach. And each reminder of that glass made him think of Lance.

Keith might be moving to California, or out of Florida at least. There was a good chance of it. But still, he was imagining bringing Lance to this beach, bringing Lance with him wherever he ended up. He wanted to experience these things with Lance. He'd thought about it at that food festival too. Shiro had been teasing him and playing silly little pranks on him and it kept reminding Keith of Lance. He'd been sad that Lance wasn't there, that it wasn't Lance playing the pranks or Lance behind the camera.

Even as he joined in on taking photos, his mind was drifting to Florida. He wondered how this photo would look to Lance when he saw it on Tumblr. Lance always reacted to his posts on Tumblr. Every time Keith held up a piece of glass or posed with someone, his mind took time to consider how Lance might feel when they looked at the pictures together later.

It was stupid. Lance wanted to be an astronaut and Keith would probably be a professional hoverbike racer. But Keith still found himself thinking, well, maybe it'd be nice to be closer to Lance. And he didn't mean living in the same state.

…

…

 _ **P1dg3N4t10n**_ _said:_

 _How's California?_

 **PilotKogane**

Big. Being away from home is making me see things a little differently. I'm thinking about things I never really paid attention to before.

…

…

 _ **P1dg3N4t10n**_ _said:_

 _What kinds of things?_

 **PilotKogane**

Just stuff. People. Don't worry about it.

…

…

 _ **P1dg3N4t10n**_ _said:_

 _If this works out, he's going to be insufferable, you know. You both will._

 **PilotKogane**

What are you talking about?

…

…

The day before the NARA trials, Keith was making adjustments to the hoverbike Shiro had in the garage. He wouldn't be running the trials on this bike – they would provide one for him so that they knew his skills were his own and not his bike – but Shiro had offered him the use of this bike during his stay if he wanted to go out on his own. The farthest Keith had gone on it was the store. Besides, the bike was kind of old, almost more motorcycle than hovercycle. So instead of riding it, Keith was improving it for Shiro's use after he was gone. It was both a gift and a great way to relieve stress.

The trials were tomorrow. That didn't mean anything. He'd been riding hovercycles for years. He knew hovercycles. He had dozens of trophies for riding hovercycles. The trials were tomorrow.

"Keith."

He looked up at where Shiro stood in the garage doorway. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

As if Keith weren't nervous enough. Did anyone ever hear a statement like that and have it turn out alright?

Keith put his tools on the table by the door and followed Shiro inside. They walked into the living room and then Shiro took Keith by the arm and gently led him to sit down on the couch. Shiro himself sat on the coffee table in front of it. He had a serious look on his face, part determination and part guilt. It reminded Keith of a father preparing to give his son terrible news – like they were moving far away and would have to leave all of their friends behind.

"Keith, I have something to tell you," he said. When Keith just stared at him, he sighed. "I didn't actually invite you to California for the NARA trials."

Keith blinked. Wait, what? He'd been getting nerves about the trials, had been working through them, psyching himself up and then calming himself down. If Shiro didn't bring him here for the NARA trials… "Then…what…"

"I asked you to California because of the Garrison here," Shiro admitted, a hand on the back of his head. "I wanted to give you the option to rejoin the military, if you wanted to. There would be tests and an interview process, but I think you'd pass with flying colors."

For a few moments, Keith couldn't respond. He stared at Shiro, who looked ready for Keith to lash out at him, and couldn't speak. Shiro wanted him to rejoin the military? He could do that? Shiro had gotten the military to remove the ban keeping Keith from being a pilot, and now he was offering Keith some kind of chance to be a fighter pilot again?

In the face of Keith's silence, Shiro hurried on. "We can still go to the NARA trials, if you would rather be a racer, but I think you would be an amazing asset to the military. You're smart, you're agile, you're an amazing pilot, and you think outside the box. You're willing to take risks, and you have a good heart."

Keith felt hot all over from the compliments and Shiro's absolute faith in him. No one had ever seen Keith the way Shiro did. Maybe his parents had, but he'd been a child then. He hadn't made any big mistakes yet. Keith had poured out almost every secret he had to Shiro through tumblr's chat feature, and Shiro had looked at all of that, all of Keith, and decided that Keith was worth all this fight.

Now Keith had a choice. Because of Shiro, he had two opportunities. He could run the NARA trials and maybe, probably, become a professional racer, traveling the country and training with his hoverbike for as many races as he could handle. Or he could go to the California Garrison and have a shot at becoming a fighter pilot again.

"I…," Keith started, then stopped and swallowed. He met Shiro's eyes and said, firmly, "I want to be a fighter pilot. I want to join the military again."

Relief was strong in Shiro's face. "Okay then," he said softly. "Okay."

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

Sometimes things you never thought would happen, happen. Sometimes what seemed impossible yesterday becomes possible today. Sometimes dreams you gave up on come back to you.

 _#dreams #goals #life #I can't believe it #thank you Shiro_

…

…

 _tbc…_


	19. Chapter 19

Back at work but it's okay. I was having trouble keeping track of the days without my usual schedule anyway.

There are two more chapters in the main body of the story left to go after this, plus a bonus chapter from Lance's POV and a bonus chapter from Shiro's POV.

...

...

 **Chapter 19**

...

...

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

How did the military thing go?

 _Keith Kogane_

I think it went well

 _Keith Kogane_

Shiro gave some sort of speech before I was called in

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

That was nice of him

 _Keith Kogane_

My scores were apparently 'very impressive' and they seemed happy enough after the interview was over.

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Of course they were.

 _Keith Kogane_

They're going to contact me in a few days if they decide to accept me.

 _Keith Kogane_

I'll probably get a letter or something if they don't.

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

They'll totally accept you.

 _Keith Kogane_

You're awfully confident for someone who's never seen me fly.

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Are you serious?

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Your trophies ALONE are proof you can fly

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

If anyone asks, I never said that

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

I'll deny it forever until I die and I'm dead in the ground

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Though I might put it on my tombstone IF YOU'RE LUCKY

 _Keith Kogane_

And you say I'm crazy

 _Keith Kogane_

How's your career going?

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Eh

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

I've applied to NASA but I haven't heard back yet

 _Keith Kogane_

You'll make it

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

You're awfully confident for a guy who picked on my flying skills on tumblr for so long

 _Keith Kogane_

We've trained together remember?

 _Keith Kogane_

Maybe you aren't cut out to be a fighter pilot, but you'll be a good astronaut

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Gee thanks

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Just a 'good' astronaut?

 _Keith Kogane_

There's always room for improvement

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Dick

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Come back soon

 _Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez de McClain_

Red misses you

 _Keith Kogane_

I miss her too.

 _Keith Kogane_

I didn't think I would, but I do

…

…

Shiro's house phone rang the next day at six in the morning. It didn't wake either Shiro or Keith because they were already up, but Shiro was in the shower and Keith wasn't about to answer someone else's phone. So it went to voice mail. Whoever called hung up before leaving a message though.

Then it rang again. And went to voicemail again. They didn't leave a message.

Then it rang again. And went to voicemail again. Just as Shiro walked out of the bathroom with a, "Who keeps-" the voicemail recording ended. This time the person did leave a message.

" _I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE SO YOU'D BETTER BE ANSWERING YOUR PHONE, SHIRO!"_

Keith jolted in his seat at the counter. That was Allura's voice and she sounded ticked. Shiro sighed.

" _WHAT IF IT WAS AN EMERGENCY? WHAT IF WE WERE UNDER ATTACK? YOU'D BETTER BE LISTENING, SHIRO. SHIRO!"_

Shiro picked up the phone and the message cut off abruptly when it switched to a call.

"Good morning, Allura," he said pleasantly. A nod. "I know. I'm sorry. I was in the shower….No, he's right here….Allura, I'm not going to make him answer my phone. What did you need?"

Keith finished eating breakfast while Shiro talked to Allura. He'd just placed his plate in the sink when Shiro said goodbye and hung up.

"What did she need?" Keith asked.

Shiro gave him a small smile. "She had an idea of what we could do today, before you go home tomorrow."

…

…

"You may ride hovercycles, but old fashioned mountain bikes are the way to go in the Rockville Hills park," Allura said seriously, sitting astride her own, blue mountain bike.

Keith was fiddling with the knobs and brakes and chain on his own bike, a deep red color of his choice.

From his black bike, Shiro leaned over the handles and asked, "Have you ever ridden a bike before, Keith?"

Instead of responding in words, Keith mounted his bike, turned the gear, and gripped the bars. "I'll figure it out. Let's go."

Shiro wasn't sure about just heading off like it was nothing if he hadn't ridden before, but Allura was impressed with his tenacity and started them off down Devil's Backbone. It was a horrifying name for one of the easiest trails in the park.

They'd only been going for a few minutes, had just risen above the main floor of the park, when Allura got a scary grin on her face. "Think you got the hang of riding a mountain bike, Keith?"

"Uh…sure, I guess," Keith said. That had been a really easy ride and they had just started so it wasn't like he was tired.

"Good," Allura said. "Because now the training wheels are off."

And she turned down a path labeled "Lower Tilley Loop." Keith had only glanced at the trail map but he was pretty sure this was listed as a 'difficult' trail.

Feeling the ground move beneath him was something Keith wasn't used to. His hoverbike stayed several inches off the ground at all times. Mountain bikes bumped and crashed along, and Keith felt every single rock and root they rolled over. Still, handling the bike wasn't difficult after the first few minutes. He veered wildly off the trail once but never crashed or fell, which he considered an accomplishment of its own.

At one point, he'd stopped to look at the miles of grassy hills and valleys and Allura, two dozen feet ahead of him, had shouted, "Take in the view later, boys! We've got a mountain to dominate!"

They rode for probably close to two hours before Allura finally stopped at the lake and deigned to let them rest. For their part, neither Shiro nor Keith was breathing very hard because while Allura had pushed them to keep moving, she hadn't set a harsh speed for their riding.

From her pack, Allura pulled sandwiches and water for all of them. They took up one of the picnic tables around the lake and enjoyed their meal in relative silence. To the casual observer, the water of the lake was almost completely still. But Keith watched as a fish broke the surface for the barest of moments before vanishing again, leaving small ripples in the water.

The trails around the lake were almost entirely flat. There was a small walking bridge, scattered picnic tables, a few benches, the odd hiker or biker, and one big electrical tower on the opposite side from Keith and the others. Except for the tower, the area was picturesque. And it was so quiet. The sounds of human traffic and their busy lives were lost here.

They'd been sitting for about twenty minutes when Allura said, "Alright, do you see those two electrical towers over there?"

Keith looked, saw them rising up behind the trees in the distance, and nodded.

"If you want a view, that's the highest spot in the park. That's our next destination. Are you ready?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have worked out this morning," Shiro joked. "But a day full of outdoor activity never hurts. Let's get moving!"

The trails up to the viewpoint weren't as difficult as the other trails Allura had lead them on. Keith felt entirely comfortable on his bike now and never jerked the bars or hesitated going over rough ground. He knew how this bike reacted to the world now and it was his to command. The hardest part of the trails was that they were all almost continuously uphill.

Sooner than expected, they reached the viewpoint between the two towers. 'Between' was a relative term. The towers were a good distance away from where Allura and Shiro stopped to take in the view, but they were good markers for the location anyway.

Keith soon forgot about the electrical towers. The view was stunning.

In every single direction he looked, Keith saw hills and mountains covered in trees and bushes and rich, thick grass. There were fields running into the distances in a myriad of browns, golds, and greens. Buildings dotted the landscape here and there. In one area, he saw what might've been a farm of some kind. He could see cows in one of the fields, though they'd seen cows while moving down the trails as well.

From here, Keith could see other bikers and people walking their dogs on trails further down and out. There was a city off to his left, its buildings grey with distance. Both the lake and the pond inside the park were easy to pick out.

And above all of it was the blue sky. Keith stared at it, at the few clouds that dotted the expanse, and hoped. He could see himself jetting through that clear air, faster than anyone on earth could think to go. The freedom of flying, even under orders, was so close Keith would swear he could touch it if he just reached out. And here he was, reaching, and praying someone or something reached back.

Please let him get accepted.

"So, Keith," Allura said, breaking him out of his thoughts. She'd put the kickstand down on her bike and was now sitting in the grass beside it. "You seem very at home here in California."

A shrug. "It's colder than Orlando." He was wearing a jacket borrowed from Shiro today. It was a closer match to Lance's usual outfit than Keith's.

Shiro came up next to Keith and put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you want to stay in California? Even if you don't get accepted to the military, would you like to stay?"

Keith thought of his parents again, their graves back in Florida. It was true that if he stayed in California, he wouldn't be able to visit them very often. But Keith also remembered what they were like, a little bit, and he knew that they wouldn't want him to base his life decisions on them. They wouldn't want him to stay in Florida his whole life just because they died there.

But his parents weren't all that he had in Florida these days. He'd made friends. Pidge didn't live in Florida, but she came to visit. Hunk and Lance lived in Florida.

Thinking about Lance made Keith remember the sea glass he'd pilfered from Glass Beach. A sunset and space. He and Lance were like that. Keith wanted the open sky. Lance wanted open space. They both wanted to fly. If Keith didn't make it into the military, if he didn't get to choose where he was posted in peace time, if he left Florida, he'd lose Lance.

The thought made Keith's chest ache in a way it hadn't since he was small and realized his parents weren't ever coming home.

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

[Image taken from the highest viewpoint in Rockville Hills Regional Park, showing the hills, mountains, trees, lake, and fields]

The mountains in California are beautiful. I've never seen mountains before. I never knew what I was missing. You can climb them and see for miles. I really like it here.

 _#shiro #allura #me #California #nature #today was a good day_

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

 **savethefood_savetheworld** likes this

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** likes this

 **This-is-Altea** likes this

 **MechanicCoranic** likes this

 **KitKatie** likes this

…

…

 _tbc…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

...

...

Once again, when the plane touched down in Orlando, Keith didn't get out of his seat. He stayed right where he was and waited for the crowds to pass. Like before, Keith checked his phone. Unlike before, there was no text from Lance waiting for him.

Finally, Keith was able to get off the plane. He had no real luggage, just the carry-on bag with his clothes and toiletries for the past week, now all dirty, so he wouldn't need to stop at the baggage claim. As he rode the tram from the gates to the main building of the airport, Keith considered how much a taxi would cost. If it wasn't too much, he could find a taxi waiting outside and pay them to take Keith to Lance's apartment.

He needed to talk to Lance. Hunk had said 'we'll miss you' and Keith hadn't returned the sentiment. He hadn't thought it possible to miss someone in only a week. Yet almost everything he did in California made Keith think of Lance.

He missed Lance.

Then he passed into the main atrium. Bright sunshine shone in from the glass ceiling, making the water in the indoor fountain shine with light. It made Keith remember Glass Beach and his hand went into his right pocket, where the two pilfered pieces of glass still rested from when he put them there before the flight.

Keith didn't like taxis. They had a strange smell and he hated not knowing who his driver was and not being in control of his own vehicle. Still, he'd get a taxi. He needed to talk to Lance as soon as possible.

As if brought there by magic, Keith suddenly spotted Lance. He was sitting on one of the benches facing the fountain, people watching. Keith was struck to a standstill.

What was Lance doing there? Keith hadn't called to say when his flight was landing. He hadn't asked for a pick up. How was it that Lance was there?

It took Lance four seconds after Keith stopped beside him to notice he was there. "Keith!" he shouted, though luckily the airport was so loud that no one took notice. With wide eyes and a hanging jaw, he jumped up from his seat, nearly running his nose into Keith's jaw they were so close to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked, and did his best not to wince.

He _wanted_ to see Lance. Why was he being so unfeeling? This was why Keith didn't talk to people.

Rubbing the back of his neck and looking off to the left, Lance said, "I thought you could use a ride."

Keith stared at him for several long moments, long enough that Lance began to fidget. Then he said, "I didn't tell you when I was getting in."

The statement just seemed to make Lance fidget more and caused his face to turn a deep red. "Oh my God. Does it really matter?" he said after a few seconds. Lance turned narrowed eyes on Keith but his face was still flushed so there was no heat to his gaze. "I'm here and I'm offering you a ride. Do you want it or not?"

"Yes," Keith accepted immediately.

And then Lance stepped forward, closing the scant distance between them, and wrapped Keith in a hug. What was it about people and planes that made other people hug them so much? Keith wasn't used to so much hugging. And yet…

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance in return, his bag sliding down his arm and bumping into Lance's side, and held on just as tight as Lance was.

"I'm glad you're here," Lance said. "I didn't think you were coming back."

That made Keith pull back abruptly, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Then he frowned. "Why wouldn't I come back?" he asked, utterly baffled. What was the logic in that?

Once again Lance looked embarrassed. This time, however, he didn't look away. "Well you were having such a great time in California, and you had so much going for you there…I thought you'd stay. There. With them." And he motioned off to the side as if Shiro and Allura were standing there.

It was sort of true. Keith had enjoyed himself in California. Shiro and Allura had made sure he did. And Shiro had given Keith options for his life from here on out that Keith hadn't thought possible a month ago. But even if Keith was accepted back into the military, he didn't have to do that in California. Mountain biking was interesting, but Keith preferred his hovercycle. And Florida had festivals too, even ones based on food. The only thing Keith could think of that California had that Florida didn't was Glass Beach. But there were plenty of beautiful beaches in Florida, even without sea glass coating the shore. In fact, they were more beautiful without it.

Speaking of which.

Reaching into his pocket, Keith withdrew the two rounded sea glass marbles. He held out his hand and Lance, after a brief confused look, held his own out as well. Flipping Lance's hand over so it was palm up, Keith placed the glass in Lance's palm and curled his fingers around them. Then he let go.

Lance uncurled his fingers and stared at the glass. They were brighter under the sunlight coming in through the roof than they'd been on the beach near the end of the day, but they were still symbols of a sunset sky and deep space for Keith.

As Lance held the glass up to the light to inspect them in interest, Keith said, "I have a lot going for me here too. Like you."

Lance fumbled the glass marbles but caught them before they could actually fall. To be honest, Keith would've been angry if they'd hit the tile floor and broken. He'd stolen those pieces of sea glass for Lance. The least Lance could do was take care of them.

"You," Lance stuttered. "You-you what? What do you mean?"

Keith shrugged. "In California I had Shiro and Allura. Here, I have you and Hunk. And, while I was over there, I realized that I really…I missed you. I wanted you there, with me, all the time," Keith said, his voice dropping every few words until he was mumbling the confession. "I…I really like you."

His face felt hot again. But he never looked away from Lance's face the entire time he spoke and so Keith counted the confession a success.

"Bullshit."

Keith jolted. "What?" Lance was frowning down at the round glass in his hand. "What do you mean 'bullshit'? It's true!" Keith snapped.

Lance looked up at him. His expression was some strange mixture of confused, sad, and angry. "When I asked you out, you said no."

"What are you talking about?" Keith frowned. "You never asked me out."

Now Lance glared. "I did to! And you totally blew me off!"

"What? When?" Keith asked. He didn't remember Lance asking him out. He was pretty sure he would've remembered Lance asking him out.

…

…

Keith had just moved a small cart of books into position to start restocking the YA mythology section – they'd sold out _again_ – when a guy in a blue and pink snapback with an overly large green jacket leaned against the shelf next to him.

"Hey," the guy said, drawing the word out until it was almost more sound than speech, a smirk on his face.

Keith barely paid him a glance, hoping the customer only had a quick question and not something that would take him away from the stocking for half an hour.

"Hi," Keith said. "How can I help you?" He never stopped pulling books off the cart and placing them on the shelf.

"I didn't bring my library card but I've still been checking you out," the guy said in that same drawling tone.

Utter confusion made Keith stop and turn to look at the customer. He was pointing finger guns at Keith. Keith was lost. A library card? "This isn't a library," he said after a moment or two.

The guy waved his hands around briefly, as if erasing something in the air, and then smirked again. "I mean, that's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?" And again he gave finger guns like punctuation on the sentence.

What was this guy doing? He wasn't making any sense. Was he drunk? They'd had drunk people in the store before. Usually they puked somewhere or just sat down in the magazine section for awhile. But this guy was smoothing his words together as he spoke and utter nonsense was coming out of his mouth so anything was possible. Was 'smoothing' the right word? Cause that's what was happening.

"No," Keith said.

His shirt was boring anyway. It was just black. What was nice about a black shirt?

The confident grin on the customer's face faded. "O-oh," he let out, dropping his finger guns. "Right. Well then. Uh. This is awkward. I'll-" and he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Then he turned and walked to the right, almost straight into a bookshelf, and out of sight.

That was really strange. Maybe Keith should tell someone in case the guy really was drunk or high or whatever and someone needed to go get him.

He was halfway to the manager's office to tell them about the strange guy when he saw someone just standing by a bookshelf. Her friends, or Keith assumed they were her friends, were browsing the shelves next to her, but this girl wasn't. Instead, she was on her phone. Keith was coming up behind her in his walk and saw that she had Tumblr open and was scrolling through post after post on her dashboard.

At that moment, Keith decided to make a Tumblr and figure out what all the fuss was about, and he promptly forgot about the strange guy and his even stranger comments.

…

…

Keith blinked. Lance stared back at him with a put-out pout on his face. Keith blinked again.

"Wait," Keith managed after a few more seconds. He touched his forehead with two fingers. "You… _That_ was how you asked me out?"

Lance nodded. "Uh, yeah," he said, as if it should've been obvious. "I looked at, like, a hundred pick up lines before picking any of them to use on you and you just totally blew me off!"

Sometimes…Sometimes Lance was so irritating.

"You asked me for my shirt," Keith grumbled loudly. "How was I supposed to know you wanted to date me?"

Lance threw his hands in the air, the glass orbs still clutched in one fist. "Again, it was a pick up line! It meant I wanted you to take your shirt off!"

"But why?" Keith asked, just as heatedly as Lance but quieter.

Lance looked around as if someone around them would back him up on how stupid that question was, but no one was really paying them any attention. "Maybe because you're smoking hot like fire?" Lance asked, though it obviously wasn't actually a question.

Keith was still confused. "Okay, so you found me attractive. But we'd never met, Lance. Why would you want me naked?"

Lance opened his mouth to retort, then something of Keith's utter confusion must've sunk in, because he stopped. He stared at Keith like there was a puzzle on his face.

"Holy crap," Lance whispered, almost too quiet to hear in all the noise of the airport. He leaned over so he could look up at Keith from below. "Keith, do you think I'm hot?"

A faint blush coated Keith's cheeks. "Uh….Yeah. I guess."

Lance got his face closer to Keith's and it was only through force of will that Keith didn't back up. "And do you…wanna get naked with me?"

"Wh-what? Here? No!" Keith burst out, now taking that step back.

"No! I mean, like, someday! When we're alone!" Lance explained, face dark in embarrassment.

Did Keith want to get naked with Lance someday? Did he want to have sex with Lance someday? He looked Lance over. Lance was very attractive. From his dark hair and tanned skin to his blue eyes and long fingers, Keith found Lance incredibly appealing. It was a new sensation, one he'd never experienced before, so yeah, it had taken him going to California to realize the feelings were there. Keith really liked Lance. And…well…yeah. Though the thought made his face as dark as Lance's, Keith did think that getting naked with Lance would be pretty great.

The blush seemed to answer Lance's question. He nodded and crossed his arms. "And it's safe to assume you don't wanna see anyone else naked?"

Keith's confusion was back, now mixed with his embarrassment. What kind of conversation was this? And in public!

"Why would I want to see anyone else naked?" Keith asked, grumbling again because he was uncomfortable, not angry.

Lance was nodding more, like a sage from some movie or video game. After a few long moments of this, he grinned. "I'm so lucky."

Keith frowned. "What are you talking about, Lance? What's with these questions?"

Shaking his head, grin transforming into a genuine smile, Lance said, "Don't worry about it, Keith. Just know that I am supremely lucky to have known you this long and that you're supremely lucky to have known me this long and because of that, we're going to have a fantastic relationship."

"R-relationship?" Keith stuttered. "You called bullshit on me saying I liked you and now you want to date me again?"

Lance shook his head and gave a shrug. "I didn't get it, but now I do, so yeah. I am gonna date the shit out of you."

Keith stared at Lance. Did he really want to date someone this weird? "You make no sense."

"I make perfect sense. You're the confusing one."

Then Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and began walking toward the exit. There was no hesitation in the movement, no anxiety. Lance's confidence made this whole situation seem almost normal, and Keith relaxed into it.

Lance was confusing, but he also made Keith laugh, he liked a lot of the same stuff Keith did, and he and Lance made each other try harder. So yeah, Keith did want to date him.

Even though he still didn't understand what just happened.

…

…

That night, Keith stayed at Lance and Hunk's house. He used their wifi to get on to Tumblr and see what he'd missed in the several hours since he got on a plane in California.

Since he wasn't following Lance (and maybe he should fix that), Keith started off by going to Lance's blog. Lance's most recent post was five pages from a comic of some sort called "It's Electric" by Emma Oosterhous.

It began "WARNING: This comic is slightly NSFW and contains discussions of sexual activity." The reader was led through the comic by a person with purple hair and dark skin sitting in a wheelchair. Their speech bubbles began with "HEY! You there! Yeah, you! Listen up. Today I'm gonna teach you about DEMISEXUALITY etc!"

Maybe it was the 'Hey! You there! Yeah you!' that made Keith actually read the thing. Still, it was quite a ride.

The purple haired person started off by explaining sexual desire as electricity and people as houses, but also as the people who lived in those houses. It was a little confusing.

"Some people leave the lights on a lot," was written next to a picture of two people wearing only underwear lying on a bed and kissing. "Some people like to keep the lights off," was written next to a picture of a nun and a monk. These people were not asexual, the purple haired speaker said.

Keith didn't really understand what they were getting at.

"Other houses DON'T have electricity," the comic continued.

Next to a picture of two people staring at each other, one holding a purple candle, it said, "They might light a candle if, for example, their partner wants to have a light on." Two people hugging with hearts around them was next to, "Likewise, many of these partners are just fine having no lights on."

If electricity was sexual desire and wanting to have sex with someone, Keith was probably in the second list, which the purple haired person said was "under the asexual umbrella." But then again, Keith imagined, more often lately, him and Lance getting closer than just hugging. So he wasn't sure he fit this second group either.

Back when Keith had first adopted Red, he'd blurted to Lance's coworker "I'm gay," but if he were being honest, he only did it to keep her from flirting with him. Actually, other than Lance, Keith hadn't ever really wanted another person before. He'd been told he was gay by guys growing up since he showed no interest in women, but Keith had never really cared about guys either. Until Lance. So did that mean Keith was "under the asexual umbrella" or not?

And why was Lance posting about this anyway?

"So the equivalent of DEMISEXUALITY would be…Living in a house without electricity until you make a strong emotional connection with someone...And then the electrician shows up…and installs wiring."

So demisexual was…someone who wasn't attracted to anyone and didn't really get sexual attraction…until they got to know someone and formed a bond with them.

The tags Lance had added, other than the typical identifying ones, were _#the more you know_ , _#pretty boy with a flower_ , and _#aka guess who has an awesome ace bf guys!_

Keith's head snapped to the left to look at where Lance was in the kitchen arguing with Hunk about who ate the last of the shortbread cookies. As if sensing the stare, or perhaps seeing the movement in the corner of his eye, Lance glanced over at Keith too.

He saw Keith's wide eyes and his eyes flicked down to Keith's computer. Then he looked back up at Keith's face and winked – as if saying 'You're welcome!' – before immediately throwing himself back into heated discussion with Hunk.

Keith stared at Lance for several more moments. Then he turned back to his computer and hit 'reblog' on the post. People, namely Hunk and Pidge, were gonna freak out over the 'bf' tag anyway, so Keith felt no shame in tagging his _#the ace bf here_.

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **PilotKogane**

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You may bow down and rejoice, my fellow tumblrians (?)! For I, Sir Lancelot, have been ACCEPTED AT FUCKING NASA!

[GIF of Ed and Al Elric, as children, walking away. Al turns around and throws his arms in the air. Reads "FUCK YEAH!"]

I mean, I'll have astronaut training for like 2 years, but after that I've already been told I'll have a spot on the ISS. I mean how awesome right?!

Hm. I guess I have to learn Russian now.

 **PilotKogane**

Why do you have to learn Russian?

 **This-Is-Altea**

The Russians have always been pioneers in space travel and space exploration. They released the first satellite into space in October of 1957. The United States had only casually been working toward space travel themselves until then. Sputnik 1, the Soviet satellite, scared the American public so badly that our space program was catapulted into a new age of funding, discovery, and innovation. It is truly a fascinating time period.

But the point is, if Lance is going to work at the International Space Station, he'll have to interact with the Russian cosmonauts as well as fellow astronauts, so learning Russian would be highly beneficial to him, though not essential or required.

 **PilotKogane**

I'm pretty sure you think every time period is fascinating, but thanks for the info.

 **MechanicCoranic**

I know eleven languages but sadly Russian isn't one of them.

 **PilotKogane**

Okay?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Stop hijacking my celebratory post!

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

I got accepted into the air force.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

WHAT?! DUDE YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT AND NOT EXPLAIN!

 **PilotKogane**

They want me to do basic training since I haven't been at the garrison in five years, but I mean, it's only for a year. But I have to do it at the base in California.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Once you finish BMT, they'll ask you where you want to be stationed. You'll probably get your first or second choice, since we're in peace time. Don't worry.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Psst! Cape Canaveral Air Force Station

[GIF of Nagisa Hazuki winking a lot]

 **P1d3N4t10n**

Thank you for that incredibly inconspicuous suggestion, Lance.

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000**

 _PilotKogane_ _is now following you._

FUCKING FINALLY

HOT DAMN KEITH

[GIF of Leonardo di Caprio after he won his Oscar. Lots of 'Hehehehe' flashing in the background as Leo chuckles. Flashes "GOT IT BITCHES" and then, bigger, "I'M SO FUCKING AWESOME"]

 _#It only took forever #pretty boy with a flower_

…

…

 _tbc…_

...

...

Epilogue and two bonus chapters to come.

The post mentioned in this chapter is at alphabetsoupcomic's tumblr post/147664145558/pages-52-53-54-55-and-56-all-at-once


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review to this story. I have enjoyed every one of your comments and I am so happy that you've liked what I wrote.

The main chunk of this story is now complete. Please enjoy this epilogue, and then stay tuned for two bonus chapters in the weeks to come.

...

...

 **Epilogue**

...

...

 _One Year Later…_

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

[Picture of a white and grey cat lying curled up with a burnt orange cat on a couch cushion]

 **PilotKogane**

I'm glad they're getting along so well. I guess in a strange place, they at least know each other.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

At least these two pea pods get to enjoy the new apartment together. I hate unpacking boxes almost as much as I hate packing them in the first place!

[GIF of a cat in a bathtub full of water looking miserable. First reads "NO," then "I DO NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL," and finally "NOOOOOOO"]

 **This-is-Altea**

Congratulations to both of you. You've done very well for yourselves.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

I knew you'd pick a Florida base before Lance ever made a single subtle-as-a-brick suggestion toward it. You two are hopelessly predictable, and hopelessly lost on each other. I'd say get a room, but you already did.

[GIF of Spencer Reid lifting both eyebrows as he calmly sips from a tall black cup. Flashes, "#ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness"]

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Of course Keith picked a Florida base. He'd miss out on all my awesomeness if he went somewhere else. And we all know he'd shrivel up without it.

[GIF of Obama patting a folder of papers, saying, "It is law."]

 **PilotKogane**

I suddenly want to break up.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Yogi from Karneval with an ever darkening look of horror and dismay on his face]

[GIF of Mr. Cat from Princess Tutu rolling away across the floor in distress]

…

…

 **PilotKogane**

I hate coming back from a run and finding out that all the hot water's been used by the guy that slept in.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Well maybe I wouldn't be cold and need more heat in the shower if you didn't hog all the covers last night.

[GIF of Geri's Game from Pixar, one Geri looking worried as he moves a white piece, one Geri looking supremely smug at the other's discomfort.]

Check.

 **PilotKogane**

Are you serious? You did that in, what, revenge? You burned dinner and made the whole apartment smell like burnt metal all night. Isn't that revenge enough?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Well maybe I wouldn't have to try making my own pasta if you didn't insist on cooking weird Korean food all the time. Sometimes a guy's gotta have good old fashioned carbs. This is Florida! We should be eating Hispanic food or something.

 **PilotKogane**

If you want something else to eat, then tell me. I cook from my culture. You can cook from yours, or I'm sure I could find some recipe or something.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

But Lance you always tell me how awesome Keith's Korean cooking is. You said you were glad I'd never tried making Korean food because Keith would've blown my food away. You mention it at least once pretty much every time we hang out. Why are you complaining about it?

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Check and mate

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Goddammit Hunk

[GIF of Taichi Yagami from Digimon: The Movie, sitting bent over a computer. He falls back into his chair with a defeated sigh.]

 _Source: PilotKogane #stop telling people about that #making me look bad #food_

…

…

 **P1dg3N4t10n** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I can't wait to get to Florida and meet everyone. I've learned so much about SIRLancelot3000, savethefood_savetheworld, and P1dg3N4t10n that I am ecstatic to finally get to meet you all. I'll get to see PilotKogane again too, which will be nice.

 **PilotKogane**

I can't wait to see you again either. I'm glad you accepted the invite. See you in two days.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

Oh Sweet Heavens

[GIF of Jake Gyllenhaal saying Oh My God and waving his arms around excitedly with wide eyes, no text]

[GIF of Nai from Karneval flailing around with a giant mushroom top covering his entire head while Yogi kneels on the floor unperturbed]

I'm so excited!

 **This-Is-Altea**

You seem awfully pleased by Shiro's impending visit, Lance. Should Keith be jealous?

 **SIRLancelot3000**

What? No.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

Pffft NO.

Lance has been planning their wedding since before they actually met. He was making a portfolio for it and a pintrest account back when he thought Keith was just 'the hot but crazy one.'

 **SIRLancelot3000**

GODDAMIT HUNK

[GIF of Blaine Anderson looking up at the roof in dismay and agitation, reads "Why do you always do this?"]

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

So is it gonna be a Spring or a Fall wedding? Because you're nuts if you think I'm coming down for a summer wedding in Florida.

 _Source: TheOppositeofAmnesia #weddings #my sickeningly adorable friends_

 **MechanicCoranic** likes this

 **KitKatie** likes this

…

…

 _PilotKogane + TheOppositeOfAmnesia_

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

So I'm invited to the wedding, right?

 **PilotKogane**

What? What wedding?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You haven't looked at my post about the trip lately, have you?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Go look at it.

 **PilotKogane**

omg

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

So am I invited?

 **PilotKogane**

HE HASN'T EVEN PROPOSED YET

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

:) ?

 **PilotKogane**

Yes you're invited.

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **savethefood_savetheworld**

[Picture from a side angle of a pale man with black hair in a mullet and a tan skinned man with short brown hair leaning against each other on a couch. Both are wearing pajamas that look very comfortable. The pale one has his head tilted toward the tan one, and the tan one has his head resting on top of the pale one's head. Their bodies are touching almost completely from shoulder to toes. Their hands, clasped, rest on the tan one's leg. The room around them is dark but light, as from a TV, plays across their faces. Both look pleased.]

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

The movie last night was great, but I think this was better. You two look so happy together PilotKogane and SIRLancelot3000.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

I've said it before and I'll say it again.

[GIF of flashing pastel words reading "YOU'RE DISGUSTING"]

Love ya, but I think I just got a cavity.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I'm happy for them both. They deserve all the good things in life.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

omg that's the best thing I've seen all year. Just seeing this makes me happier. It's now my phone background. Thank you so much for taking this picture.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

You, sir, will delete that phone background right this minute. How dare you!

 _Source: TheOppositeofAmnesia #only I get to have this as a phone background #it's me and my bf after all #go away and let us cuddle in peace_

 **This-is-Altea** likes this

 **KitKatie** likes this

…

…

[Picture of tan skinned man with short brown hair, sleeping sprawled in the middle of a queen sized bed with deep blue sheets. A white and grey Himalayan cat is lying under his arm, making it curl around the cat's body, sleeping. A burnt orange Somali cat is lying next to his face, its bushy tail across his throat and dangerously close to his open mouth, also sleeping.]

 **PilotKogane**

I like coming home to this. I _really_ like coming home to this. I'm really happy.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** likes this

 **P1dg3N4t10n** likes this

 **This-Is-Altea** likes this

 **savethefood_savetheworld** likes this

 **KitKatie** reblogged this

 _#life goals_

 **KitKatie** likes this

 **MechanicCoranic** likes this

 **SIRLancelot3000** likes this

 **SIRLancelot3000** reblogged this

 _#I'm happy too_

…

…

 _fin._

…

…

Again, though it says 'fin,' there are actually 2 Bonus Chapters to come – one from Lance's POV and one from Shiro's POV – that take place after the main storyline is over. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the Bonus Chapter stories!


	22. Remember That One Time You Did the Thing

As promised (tho a little late in posting, eh) here is the bonus chapter from Lance's POV. This chapter takes place about three years after chapter 21.

...

...

 **Remember That One Time You Did The Thing?**

 _Lance is feeling nostalgic and goes through Keith's old posts. He realizes a few things along the way._

…

…

Lance was tumblr trash.

He knew it. His friends knew it. His coworkers knew it. His boyfriend knew it. He visited tumblr every day at _least_ once and could stay there for over an hour (sometimes two) before realizing he was wasting precious time. So, as he was wont to do, Lance was sitting on his couch with his laptop open on his legs, browsing through tumblr.

Today he was feeling nostalgic. Thus, he'd gone to Keith's tumblr.

The latest post on Keith's blog was a picture of Lance with Red lying on his face, both of them asleep. The caption read, "Proof that SIRLancelot3000 doesn't breathe." One of the tags was _#no wonder you do well in the vacuum of space_

Lance laughed quietly. That had happened two days ago. He'd fallen asleep on the couch after coming home from work and Red had decided his face was the place to be. It had been close to ten minutes before he woke up, and that had been because Red had jumped off his face and her claws had clipped him, not because of her mass of fur covering his nose and mouth. Luckily there had been no cuts since they kept her claws trimmed, but it had still hurt.

That reminded him of one of the first times Red had ever shown up on Keith's blog.

It had been a video of Keith using a drone Pidge had modified to play with Red in his apartment. Lance had originally clicked on it because…well because he'd been curious what a downer like Keith would be posting a video about, and maybe because even then he was a little obsessed, okay? And the video of Red chasing the drone had been cute, like videos of cats doing things usually were. Lance had already been arguing with himself on whether to give Keith the pleasure of a like on the post or not when Red had crashed into Keith in the video.

That laughter had fried his brain.

The video had replayed eight times before Hunk had come over with a, "What are you watching, dude? Seriously," and found Lance simply staring at the screen with a no doubt dumbfounded look on his face. Lance had quickly slammed his computer shut but the damage was done. Hunk had seen the video. So of course Hunk had gone on tumblr, found the video, and reblogged it – just to embarrass Lance.

There had been a brief and, admittedly, childish argument between the two friends that day. Lance yelling about how Kogane wasn't supposed to know he watched the video and Hunk confused as to what the problem was and Lance bitterly admitting that he didn't want perfect, award winning Kogane to know when Lance did stupid stuff like get butterflies because of a dumb, beautiful laugh.

God, Lance loved Keith's laugh. The cats brought it out of him more often than Lance did, but whenever Lance managed to make Keith laugh, well, it felt like winning the Olympics. Or, Lance imagined it did. He'd never won the Olympics after all.

"Focus, Sanchez," he playfully scolded himself, moving down the page until he found the search bar.

Right. He was feeling sentimental. In particular, he wanted to go back and watch that movie quality video Keith had posted, this time using Pidge's drone, of himself on the beach at sunset. He wanted to rewatch the video that made him realize Keith, the crazy but hot guy at the bookstore, was PilotKogane, the irritable but witty guy he'd met on tumblr who refused to follow him back.

Lance typed 'my bike' into the search box. Keith was still a shitty tagger. If Lance remembered correctly, the only tags on that video were 'my bike,' 'pidge,' and 'thanks.'

The search popped up several dozen results. Lance knew the post was awhile ago, several years past actually, so he clicked to go as far back as he could in the posts. Starting from the beginning was quicker than from the end, he figured. Most were about Keith working on his bike or things he wanted to do to his bike or something someone had said about his bike. Skipping all the text posts was easy. They had no pictures or videos or special text or gifs to distract him.

Then there was a post that Lance remembered making himself.

…

 **PilotKogane** [reblogged] **SIRLancelot3000**

[Picture of five antique motorcycles in various colors. One with an angry tiger painted on it.]

[Picture of the latest hovercycle on display, a crowd of spectators looking on in awe and envy.]

[Picture of a parade of hovercycles going down the street, their riders giving little waves to the onlookers on either side of the street.]

[Two pictures side by side of groups of hovercycles on display, each with slightly different modifications done to the bike or interesting, vibrant paint jobs]

[Picture of the parking lot, full of hovercycles in blacks, blues, and grays. In the middle of the shot is a red and white bike with its rider – Keith. He was turned to the side, an image in profile, about to put his helmet on. The sun had just begun to set.]

"Went to a hovercycle show in town yesterday for the 4th of July. Antique motorcycles are my favorite, but the new hover stuff looks so sick!

[GIF of Zim standing up and yelling, reads "I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED!"]"

 _Source: SIRLancelot3000 #hovercycles #my bike #nice bikes #silly boy with a stick_

…

"Damn that's a good shot," Lance murmured to himself. "I can't believe I got a shot like that. I should be a photographer or something."

Then he read the tags again. _#my bike_

Holy shit. Keith had tagged it _#my bike_! Keith had used the tag he only put on posts about his own bike, because his bike was in a picture! It was, what, weeks and weeks after that day that Lance realized who Keith was, but Keith had all but spelled it out for him _right there_! How had Lance not noticed that before?!

"Oh my god," Lance squeaked out. "I feel like such an idiot! I'm blind!"

"That doesn't bode well for your next trip to the ISS."

Lance jolted in his seat, quickly exiting out of the tab even as he turned to watch Keith take his shoes off at the door. "K-keith! You're home early."

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance in suspicion. "Not really. What were you doing?"

A shake of his head. "Nothing. Tumblr. Just, you know, looking at old posts."

Obviously not believing him, Keith came over and sat down next to Lance on the couch. He leaned into Lance, their shoulders pressed together comfortably, and looked at the screen. The main tumblr page, Lance's dashboard, was open. The post visible on the screen was the post about Red sleeping on Lance. It was how Lance had gotten to Keith's actual blog without having to type it in.

Something that had surprised Lance, upon getting together with Keith, was how much Keith liked to touch. He wouldn't hold your hand or give out hugs or clap a hand on your shoulder unless the situation really called for it, but when they were sitting down, Keith liked leaning into Lance. He liked the connection of their bodies, whether it was just their shoulders touching or everything along their sides from shoulder to ankle. It didn't matter whether they were alone at home or out with friends or what. Keith was cuddly. And Lance liked it.

"Are you blind because of cat fur in your eyes? Or lack of oxygen?"

Lance scoffed. "No. I just-Too much awesome," he floundered briefly. Then he decided on something resembling the truth. "I remembered that video you posted about Red chasing the drone where she crashed into you and made you laugh."

Keith just stared up at him, uncomprehending. What did that have to do with being blind? Yeah, Lance wasn't sure either. He took a deep breath, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"It was-It was super awesome. Th-the first time I heard you laugh, you know?" he admitted, averting his eyes.

Keith was still Mr. Perfect-at-Everything to Lance, so talking about stuff like this, stuff that made Lance seem childish in any way whatsoever, was hard to do.

In response, Keith leaned over and planted a kiss to Lance's cheek. Lance turned to look at his boyfriend and their eyes locked. The corners of Keith's lips pulled up.

"Thanks." Then Keith hoisted himself to his feet. "So I was thinking of using one of Hunk's recipes for that salmon in the fridge for dinner. If we don't use it, it's going to go bad in there. What do you think?"

Reloading the tumblr dashboard, Lance said, "Do we have any panko? Cause that parmesan breaded one was the shit. No joke, I wanted to marry it last time."

Keith hummed on his way to the pantry. "That rules that one out then."

Lance bristled. "What? Why?!"

Keith, official fighter pilot for the Air Force, turned from their food stocks to give Lance a cocky smirk. "I remember someone saying 'Marry me' after I brought home that hot cocoa with chili in it, and I'm not into polygamy."

Even though he was sitting, Lance almost fell over. "You-! I-! That wasn't a proposal, idiot!" he shouted after a few false starts.

Closing the pantry, Keith crossed his arms. "No?"

Lance moved his laptop to the side. "No! If I'm gonna propose, dude, it's gonna be with a ring and on one knee and all that stuff! It's not gonna be some throwaway line about _hot cocoa_. What do you take me for?"

They'd been together for years. Keith should know Lance was way too showy for such a flippant proposal! And yes, part of Lance knew that Keith was just teasing him, but he couldn't help but rise to the bait. Like always. In his defense, Keith rose to bait just as easily as Lance did. They were compatible that way.

Keith hummed and turned to grab the salmon from the fridge. "I might clean out the dresser drawers tomorrow. They're looking a bit messy lately," he said offhand, almost as if to himself.

Still on the couch, Lance paled. Then, as Keith continued making preparations for dinner, Lance sprung off the couch and made a really obvious attempt to move inconspicuously to the bedroom to get the ring box out of the shirt drawer before Keith could find it.

He dug through the clothes, making them even messier than they'd already been, until he found the dark red, crushed velvet case. He stuffed it in his pocket and fell back on the bed with a relieved sigh. Then his brow furrowed.

Wait a minute.

"Shit."

...

...

Next week we'll see the second bonus chapter, from Shiro's POV, which takes place about three years after this one. See you then!


	23. Tumblr Didn't Prepare Me For This

This is the final installment for It's Mutual: Shiro's POV this time. So I hope you enjoy this ~5k bonus chapter and how it rounds out the stories of all the characters in the main body of the fic. I love all of you and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.

...

...

 **Tumblr Didn't Prepare Me For This**

 _Shiro wants to propose to Allura, but he doesn't know how to do it so he turns to his closest friends for help._

…

…

 **From** : Shirogane Takeshi

 **To** : Lance Angelo Sanchez Rodriguez

Hey there!

So as you know, Allura and I have been dating for a few years now. I have you and Keith to thank for that. You inspired me to finally admit to Allura how I felt and I have never been happier. And I think now might be a good time to take our relationship further – get married. The problem is that I can't think of how to do it. You've been happily married for over three years now so I thought maybe you'd be able to give me some advice. How did your proposal go? How did you decide what to do, what was the right way to go about it? And how did you know it was the right time? When did you know that you couldn't go on without marrying each other?

Thanks for all your help.

…

…

The video message was waiting in Shiro's inbox when he got home from his morning run. Initially he'd only planned to check if anything had come in and then shower before he actually looked at whatever it was. However, this message was listed from the International Space Station and any thoughts of a shower fled from his mind.

Lance was on the ISS right now. Shiro had sent a message up last night but hadn't expected a response this quickly. Then again, Shiro really had no idea what life was like on the ISS. Maybe Lance had a lot of free time to send and receive calls after all.

Clicking on the video brought up an image of Lance sitting in a chair with a mostly white wall of space odds and ends behind him. Or, he was in the sitting position and had an arm draped over a chair back, but it was clear he was actually floating just above it in the way his body was moving gently up and down from moment to moment. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a small American flag on the right shoulder, and Shiro couldn't see below his waist.

" _Heya, Shiro! It's the Lancenator. I got your message!"_ Lance greeted with a broad smile, then squinted one eye like he was vaguely annoyed with himself. _"Well, I mean, obviously."_ He shrugged the arm not draped over the seat _. "But I'm surprised, man, I wouldn't think you of all people would have trouble with something like this. And by that I mean that you're this, like, successful war veteran with the body of Zeus, plus you're, you know, the nicest guy ever. But hey, I guess nobody's totally perfect. That'd be boring, am I right?"_

The look on his face was almost flirtatious, but Shiro knew that was just how Lance was. If he ever stopped flirting with people, he might explode. Luckily, he usually only flirted with Keith, but being at the International Space Station for months must have him going through a bit of withdrawal.

Another astronaut floated in from the right, her dark skin contrasted by her white shirt. She smiled when she saw Lance and said, with a thick French accent, _"Morning, Lance. You sending another video to your husband?"_

Lance jumped in his seat and began to float away toward the roof, revealing his little black shorts. _"What? No! Desiray!"_ he whined, a blush across his face.

Shiro gave a small chuckle. So Lance sent a lot of video messages to Keith while he was away. That must make the separation easier.

Another chuckle accompanied Shiro's, coming from Desiray. _"I'm not judging. Your husband is very attractive. But you spend so much free time sending him videos and his videos back are so short."_ She ended her sentence with a frown, like she pitied Lance.

" _Pfft, shows what you know,"_ Lance laughed. He placed his hands on his chest and adopted the most dramatic air he could. _"The love between Keith and me is beyond your simple understanding, that's all. It's too great for words to express."_

" _You two are gross with all your lovely dovey nonsense,"_ a pale yet dark haired, middle aged woman grunted from the doorway, the Russian flag on her shirt sleeve.

All the bubbly disposition left Lance in an instant, replaced by a frown and narrowed eyes. _"Get lost, Niki, I'm trying to help a guy propose here and you're ruining the vibe! You too, Des, you're wasting my free time."_

While Niki left without a response, Desiray stayed just long enough to wave and say, _"Okay, Lance, have fun!"_

Lance waited until they were totally gone before turning back to face the screen again. His cheeks were dusted pink, as if he were embarrassed by what had just happened. He shook his head and pat his cheeks, then cleared his throat as he focused back on his task.

" _Anyway, you asked about how to propose to Allura and how I proposed to Keith. Sorry to disappoint here, but Keith actually found my ring before I could do the proposal."_ He shrugged. _"I mean, I still went through with it, proposed and what not, but he knew I was gonna do it so I'm not sure how helpful my plans are gonna be for you."_

Shiro frowned. He'd been hoping Lance would have a great idea for a proposal. Lance was the one who always planned the theme of parties when they all got together, and Shiro knew for a fact that Lance chose what paired costumes he and Keith wore every Halloween.

" _See I had no clue what to do, how to try and make this thing between Keith and me forever, you know?"_ Lance was saying, _"So I asked his parents for advice, at the graves and everything. They thought asking in Korean would definitely get a yes, or, you know,"_ he scratched his cheek, _"that's the feeling I got sitting there or whatever. Anyway, so I looked up how to say it and I practiced it, and then I made arroz con pollo like my abuelita does in Cuba, with beer, you know? I figured it'd be nice to have both cultures in the proposal. So we ate and then I said gyeolhon hae julae. Except I think I said it like ch-aye-alone hey ju-lay cause my Korean sucked at the time."_

Shiro laughed while Lance grimaced at the memory.

" _Point is, Keith actually fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard, but he said yes so it all works out, right? Not sure if that's anything that'll help you plan a proposal to Allura, since she's not Cuban or Korean, but it's what I've got."_

He was right. That proposal sounded great for Keith. Keith was a private person and proposing in front of people, even in a small restaurant or a park, would've put him on the spot and made him anxious and he might have actually said no. Including their heritages was also a perfect choice. Shiro knew how proud Keith was of his Korean lineage, and how he encouraged Lance whenever Lance decided to get closer to his Cuban roots as well. It also took their differences, their backgrounds, and blended them, like their lives were blended and would become more blended in marriage.

Lance was good at this. Too bad the same idea wouldn't work for Allura. Like, what would he even do to include British heritage? And Shiro himself wasn't very connected to his Japanese family. Combining their cultures wasn't gonna work for them.

" _Aaaand you're second question was…."_ Lance squinted just to the left of the screen, probably rereading Shiro's message. _"How did I know when it was time to marry Keith. Now this one I've got a good answer to. And it's gonna sound super lame and cliché, but dude, it's true."_ Lance's face turned serious as he stared directly into the camera, more still than he'd been the entire video thus far. _"You just know. I can't really explain it better than that. You just…you just know."_

That was way more mature of an answer than Shiro had expected from Lance. Or rather, it was more mature of an answer than Shiro would've expected from Lance when they first met. He was older now, had experienced more, and had become a stronger and better version of himself through every trial and success. To say Shiro was proud of him would be an understatement.

On screen, Lance darted his head around, checking to make sure he was completely alone and none of his fellow astronauts and cosmonauts were floating nearby. Then he leaned in closer to the camera and spoke quieter.

" _Now I'm gonna tell you a secret and you have to promise you'll never ever ever tell Keith because it's super embarrassing,"_ he said, pointing at the camera. _"Did you promise?"_ A pause while Shiro mentally promised. _"I'm gonna assume you promised."_

Well he wasn't wrong. Shiro would never betray Lance's trust.

Leaning back a little, but not all the way, Lance took a deep breath – which made him start to float away again. _"Okay. Truth is I knew I had to propose to Keith someday even before we were dating. And NO, I don't mean that he was hot and I was like 'I gotta tap dat ass 5ever' or whatever. I mean…Okay."_

Lance reached down and pulled himself back into his chair.

" _Okay. You invited him to California, right? And I had just learned that Keith and PilotKogane were the same person, and he brought Red over to meet Sapphire so maybe me and Hunk could take care of her while he was in California and…"_ Lance fiddled with the end of his shirt sleeve. _"Well he stayed the night but I woke up first the next day and so I walked out into the living room to, I don't know, knock him off the couch or something, I don't remember. But I mean, there he was."_ He stopped fiddling, and his eyes slid off to the side, clearly not seeing the space station anymore. His voice was softer when he next spoke. _"He was lying on_ my _couch, in_ my _apartment, with a cat_ I _helped him adopt all curled up with him, blanket at his feet, and his mullet was a total mess and falling all over his face but he looked so…so b-beautiful…I just thought, I mean, that was what I needed in my life. Every day. You know?"_

Shiro wished he could capture the smile on Lance's face, the simple pleasure in it radiating out through Lance's whole body, and give it back to Lance whenever times got hard. It was a feeling he himself knew well. It was the feeling he got whenever Allura smiled at him, or he watched her in her element – teaching, or when she acted like an alien invasion was imminent if Shiro didn't do something with her right that instant. She was so passionate. It was a fire that burned inside her every fiber, a fire that Shiro wanted to protect and kindle so that it would never go out.

Oh. Maybe that was it. That's what proved he had to marry her, that this was the right time. It wasn't a single moment, but all of them. It wasn't that they'd been together long enough that marriage just seemed like the next logical step. It was that Shiro couldn't imagine losing her, her passion, her absolute love of life and him. He felt colder when she wasn't there, less like himself. He wanted to help her achieve all of her dreams, for the rest of their lives.

Lance clearing his throat brought Shiro out of his own thoughts. Lance's face was bright red and he rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. _"Holy Wow that's embarrassing to talk about. Let's never mention this again, okay? Good? Good."_ He nodded. Clearing his throat again, he glanced to the side and said, _"Point is, Shiro, just, if you gotta marry her, you'll know it. And you should propose in a way you know she'll like. That's really all I can tell you."_

He'd told Shiro enough to clear up at least one of his questions. Any doubts he had about marrying Allura were gone. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get her to say yes.

" _Now, my free time is almost up and I still gotta watch the video Keith sent me and reply, so all the best, let me know how it goes, and I'll talk to you later,"_ Lance rushed out, then gave a mock salute. _"Пока!"_

The video ended with that image frozen on the screen, Lance giving a lopsided grin while playfully saluting with cheeks still tinted pink. Shiro smiled.

"Thanks, Lance," he said into the quiet morning air of his house.

It wasn't just a thank you for the advice, or the revelation he'd caused. Shiro was so thankful that Lance had come into Keith's life, that he'd given Keith a chance, that he'd married him. When he'd first started talking to Keith on tumblr, and up until Keith rejoined the garrison, Shiro had worried about him. He'd been so sad and isolated, so lost, and Shiro hadn't known how to properly help him. He'd done his best, but Shiro was certain that Lance had done as much to help Keith rediscover himself and what good the future could bring as Shiro had, maybe more.

Setting his computer aside, Shiro got up to finally go take that shower. His thoughts trailed to how Lance had proposed as the water began to fall.

Blending their cultures wouldn't work, but cooking for Allura might be an idea.

…

…

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** said:

So you know Allura and I have been dating for a few years now. I have you to thank for that. You inspired me to admit to Allura how I felt and I've never been happier. And I think now might be a good time to take our relationship further – get married. Problem is that I can't think of how to do it. You've been happily married for 3+ years now so I thought maybe you'd have some advice. How did your proposal go? What made you say yes? When did you know you had to marry Lance? Thanks a lot.

…

…

In direct opposition to Lance, Shiro didn't get a response from Keith until late in the evening.

…

…

 _TheOppositeofAmnesia + PilotKogane_

 **PilotKogane**

You're getting married?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Not yet. I was hoping for some advice.

 **PilotKogane**

You know I'm bad with people.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You're one of my best friends

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Plus you're already married.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Your advice is exactly the advice I need.

 **PilotKogane**

Okay I'll try

 **PilotKogane**

Lance proposed. He made me Cuban food and proposed in Korean.

 **PilotKogane**

Honestly I already knew what he was up to with the chicken cause I'd seen the ring. I'd even been sort of teasing him about it really vaguely, so I thought maybe I'd pretend I was gonna say no for a minute before I said yes, just for fun.

 **PilotKogane**

Sometimes I don't think he even realized I was teasing him about his super-not-secret ring, come to think of it.

 **PilotKogane**

But when he asked me to marry him in Korean, his pronunciation was awful but he was so earnest that I couldn't tease him. I just said yes.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

That's really nice, Keith

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I'm glad you didn't tease him though. Lance is more sensitive than you might think.

 **PilotKogane**

I know. I'm glad I didn't too.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

So do you have any advice for me on how to propose? Based on what Lance did?

 **PilotKogane**

Based on Lance? No.

 **PilotKogane**

What does Allura like? She doesn't seem to like Lance's party themes.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

She likes history. All kinds. Any era, any country, happy or sad.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

And flowers. She really likes flowers.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

And helping people. Allura likes helping at food banks and community projects and Habitat for Humanity and things like that.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I wish her dad were still alive. They were really close. He'd know what to do.

 **PilotKogane**

What do you need help with from a dead guy?

 **PilotKogane**

I mean

 **PilotKogane**

You already know her really well. Just make something from that. Like Lance did for me.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I thought you said you wouldn't base this on Lance. ;)

 **PilotKogane**

Shut up.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Lance gave me similar advice, actually. Go with something she likes, something that suits her and her interests. It's just that every time I try to think of anything, my mind draws a blank.

 **PilotKogane**

Well you said she likes flowers. Maybe propose in a garden? And history, so maybe a historical garden?

 **PilotKogane**

I'm sorry. I have no idea.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Actually, Keith, I think you just gave me an idea.

 **PilotKogane**

Really?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Really

 **PilotKogane**

Cool.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Hey Keith. When did you realize you wanted to marry Lance?

 **PilotKogane**

He came to visit my parents with me and he spoke to them.

 **PilotKogane**

In Korean.

 **PilotKogane**

I actually started to cry. And then Lance freaked out cause he thought he said something wrong in translation but it just…it meant a lot to me that he'd go to that trouble, you know?

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Yeah, I know.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

You're both really lucky, Keith. I'm so glad you're happy.

 **PilotKogane**

I am happy.

 **PilotKogane**

And you'll be happy too, Shiro. No matter how you ask her, she's gonna say yes.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

It seems the tables have turned. Now you're the one comforting me.

 **PilotKogane**

I might have seen a pig fly yesterday.

 **PilotKogane**

That's what they say when something happens that never ever happens.

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

I know, Keith, but thanks.

…

…

Shiro spent days online looking up the right ring. He'd already gone through half a dozen stores and decided that none of them would work. Allura didn't want a diamond or anything fancy. She wasn't looking for rich and opulent.

It was actually a post on his dashboard that tipped him off on the right stone to look for. Then he special ordered a custom ring in Allura's size. Then he waited for it to come in the mail so he could inspect it. It was perfect on the first try, thank heavens. By the time it arrived, Shiro was already so full of nervous energy that he started shaking sometimes.

It was a rose cut halo style ring with a teardrop shaped watermelon tourmaline stone. The watermelon tourmaline reminded Shiro of Allura, so vibrant and complex. He'd also looked up what it meant and apparently the watermelon tourmaline stone was meant to balance the different energies in a body, sooth and harmonize, and give the wearer a stronger life force. It suited someone like Allura, who was already so vibrant but who took so much upon her own shoulders.

Now all he had to do was pop the question.

…

…

 **savethefood_savetheworld** [reblogged] **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

[Picture of a big black pit bull with an equally big doggie smile, a beaming Allura standing beside it with her hand on its head]

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

This-Is-Altea and I went to the shelter today so I could finally adopt a pet of my own. She teased me about being jealous of all of my tumblr friends for having pets, and then zeroed in on this beautiful girl as The One for me. As usual, she was right.

Say hello to Nerissa.

Nerissa is six years old. Her previous occupation was as a nanny dog, until an in-law got custody and claimed she was a danger to kids and sent her away. She is an absolute sweetheart and hasn't stopped smiling since Allura and I said 'Hello!' I just know she'll be very happy, and in turn make me happy, in her new home.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

I can't believe someone would do that to such a pretty dog! How can they look at that face and see danger? I love her and I have never even met her. Give Nerissa kisses from me!

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Kisses given. She loved them. Thanks, Hunk!

 **This-Is-Altea**

Did you know that the name Nerissa was invented by Shakespeare? He used it for the name of Portia's handmaiden in his play _The Merchant of Venice_. And while it's possible that the root word he used was from the Greek nereis, for sea nymph, Shakespeare was a master of the Italian language as well as the English and most likely used the simple root of nero, for black. Thus, Nerissa is a name given to someone with black hair.

Nerissa certainly lives up to her name. She's black all over and, befitting a diminutive noun, she is very sweet and loveable. I wouldn't mind taking her home with me, but Shiro's house is much more apt for a dog than my apartment, no matter how big said apartment may be.

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Miss Green, Red, Sapphire, Goldy, and Nerissa.

Green, Red, Blue, Gold, and Black.

It's like we're some kind of superhero team.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

[GIF of Stiles Stilinski, smiling as he looks up and says, as the GIF reads, "OH YEAH"]

Team Tumblr!

[GIF of Emperor Kuzco dancing, shimmying, and spinning]

Let's do a chant! I say _Tum_ -, you say – _blr_!

Tum!

 **PilotKogane**

Tumblr?

I don't get it

 **SIRLancelot**

[GIF of Simon Cowell just staring, eyes heavy lidded, dumbfounded and disappointed]

We'll work on it.

Btw, love the dog, Shiro! She's super duper lucky!

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

Thanks you guys. Maybe one day we can all meet up with our pets – see if the furry side of Team Tumblr gets along as well as the human side.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

I like this plan. This is a good plan. Just let me know when!

 _#omg this is gonna be so fun #Team Tumblr #maybe we should get a different name #cause I'm pretty sure there are like a thousand people who probably do something together who use that name too #cause they met on tumblr or whatever #Team S.H.A.L.P.K.? #you know #Shiro Hunk Allura Lance Pidge Keith? #Shal-p-k #we'll work on that too_

…

…

Nerissa gave a quiet bark in the living room and Allura chuckled.

"Very good," she praised. "Shiro! You may be pleased to know that Nerissa knows not to get on the furniture."

From the kitchen, Shiro smiled. He spooned a mixture of beef, carrots, onion, peas, and corn into a casserole dish, then put the pan it came from into the sink to soak. "And here I was, thinking I'd adopted a lap dog."

Allura laughed. "I'm certain you could train her to be that, too. She's very smart."

As Shiro was coating the meat and veggies mixture with a thick layer of freshly made mashed potatoes, Allura entered the kitchen. Without turning around, Shiro knew Nerissa had followed her from the clack of her nails on the tile floor. Then Allura's hand was on his arm, right where the prosthetic met skin.

"Dinner smells amazing," she complimented. "How long until it's ready?"

Shiro took a moment to think. "About half an hour after it's in the oven. But first: cheese." And he shot her a grin for a brief moment before pulling a bag of cheese over and beginning to sprinkle lots of it over the mashed potatoes.

That made Allura chuckle once. "You enjoy cheese far too much for someone of your fitness level," she teased, poking him in his abs – not an ounce of fat in sight.

Shiro tilted his head so he could look up at her through his bangs. "I could say the same about you," he said in a low, almost sultry voice, and touched her muscled arms. "Are you sure you've never served in the forces?"

Allura gave him a sly look. Shiro recognized it from every other time he mentioned her being in the military. It was an old but beloved joke between them. "Ah," she said, and Shiro could've said her next words with her, "that's a secret. If I told you the truth, I'd have to kill you. And I do so enjoy your company."

…

…

 **SIRLancelot3000** [reblogged] **savethefood_savetheworld**

[Video of Shiro's living room. The angle is slightly weird, the corner of a wall visible at the very right edge. Allura sits on the couch, with Nerissa on the floor between her and the coffee table, getting her back and head scratched and both human and dog looking pleased.

Shiro walks into view, his hands behind his back. Allura looks up from Nerissa when he sits on the couch beside her. She smiles but looks a little confused.

"What do you have behind your back there?" she asks, trying to tease but genuinely curious.

From behind his back, Shiro pulls a flower blossom. Using his right, prosthetic arm, he reaches forward to slip the flower into Allura's hair just over her ear. It looks lovely.

"It's a dogwood flower," Shiro explains. "They're meant as a symbol of reliability and strength, as well as affection…even when it might not be returned."

Now Allura's confusion is tinged with sadness, though her posture goes rigid with defensiveness. "What? Shiro, what's wrong? What do you mean 'might not be returned'?"

Shiro takes a deep breath and, staring directly into Allura's eyes, says, "We've known each other a long time, and we've gotten closer and closer over the years. Every moment I'm with you is the highlight of my day, and I can't imagine not being with you anymore." He lets out a shaky breath. "And I know that…I haven't traveled as much as you, and I'm not as talented as you, or even as strong as you, but…"

Allura looks like she wants to interject, to tell him he's wrong, but just as she holds up her hand to stop him, he pulls his other hand from behind his back and reveals a small velvet case. It's obvious that it's a ring case. Allura's eyes widen even as her mouth snaps shut.

"Allura…Will you accept everything I am, all my successes and all my faults, and spend the rest of your life with me?" Shiro's voice is clear and crisp, sure in a way it wasn't even just a moment ago.

Silence.

Allura sits motionless on the couch, her previously raised hand now resting against the side of her face, eyes wide on the ring being presented to her. She doesn't answer. She doesn't move. She hardly seems to breathe.

The hands holding the ring box up lower an inch and Shiro shifts back just a little, ready to retreat. There's a soft huff of noise and then Narissa stands up and knocks her head into Allura's back, pushing her forward until she falls into Shiro, who nearly drops the ring in his motion to catch her.

When Allura pushes herself back up, using Shiro's arms as leverage, she's beaming. "Yes," she answers, after her too-long silence. She meets Shiro's gaze and says, assuredly, "Yes, of course I will."

Though visibly relieved at her words, Shiro still asks, "You sure? That was quite the pause."

"Yes, I did shut down there for a moment, didn't I?" Allura admitted. "But I would be a fool to deny you. You are the best man I know, and I cannot wait to spend my life with you. I love you."

A shock of breath escapes Shiro, just loud enough to be heard on the video, and he leans his forehead against Allura's. "I love you too."]

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia**

#shesaidyes

 **PilotKogane**

Congratulations, Shiro. I'm happy for you.

[GIF of Jack Frost kneeling down to hug Jamie Bennett]

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Congrats! When's the wedding? Does Allura know you posted this video?

 **This-is-Altea**

Yes I do. He asked my permission before he posted it.

 **MechanicCoranic**

Oh happy news! I love weddings! Back when I was a child there was a wedding EVERY WEEKEND, if you can believe it. Sometimes it was the same people every week too! The parties were amazing fun.

 **PilotKogane**

Wait, Coran, you know Allura?

 **P1dg3N4t10n**

Oh good. I don't know about you, but I'd hate it if someone posted my proposal online. Not that I plan to get married, but it's the idea that matters.

Still, super excited for you two and you can bet your best wedding gift'll be from me.

 **savethefood_savetheworld**

OMG THIS IS THE BEST NEWS I'VE HEARD IN WEEKS

When's the wedding? I'm invited right? Can I be in your wedding party? Can I make your cake? Oh! If the wedding is pet friendly it could be when Team Shalkelahupi finally meets! No?

Team Rainbow Pets? Team Catdog. Team Awesome Animals?

I don't know man, I'm just excited.

 **SIRLancelot3000**

HOT DAMN GREAT JOB YOU TWO!

[GIF of Tamaki Suoh jumping high in the air and then clinging to and hugging Kyoya Ootori, nuzzling their heads together, a super happy expression on his face while Kyoya looks uncomfortable]

CONGRATS!

 _#dont you dare have the wedding until I can be there #space problems_

 **This-is-Altea** liked this

 **MechanicCoranic** liked this

 **savethefood_savetheworld** liked this

 **P1dgeN4t10n** liked this

 **PilotKogane** liked this

 **SIRLancelot3000** liked this

 **TheOppositeofAmnesia** liked this

…

…

 _fin_.

...

...

If anyone wants to make fanart of this fic (or any of my fics), you have my permission as long as you credit the source. I would be absolutely OVERJOYED and ELATED to see any art you make and would totally give you props by adding it to the notes of the fic on Archive of Our Own.

Thank you so much for reading all of this story, for any comments you may have left, for all the time and emotion you've given to this story. I appreciate every kudo, every comment, and every bookmark, and I thank you once again from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
